Der Vater aller Monster
by Vigilluminatus
Summary: Sequel zu FF8. Was wäre, wenn ein verrückter Wissenschaftler die Monster der gesamten Welt kontrollieren könnte? Und was hat er mit Quistis vor? Squall x Rinoa, Irvine x Selphie
1. Ein neuer Feind

1 So, jetzt ist mein erster Fanfic endlich fertig! Jeder, der ihn lesen will, sollte sich vergewissern, dass er in nächster Zeit keine Termine hat, er ist nämlich ziemlich lang geworden. Alle Rechte an den verwendeten Figuren liegen bei Square. Wenn ihr Rechtschreibfehler entdeckt habt, Morddrohungen übermitteln wollt oder konstruktive Kritik habt, mailt sie mir ruhig unter  
  
2 g.girlinger@aon.at  
  
3 P.S.: Wenn jemand einen eigenen FF-Fanfic hat, ich bin gern bereit, ihn zu lesen.  
  
4  
  
5 Der Vater aller Monster – Teil 1  
  
5.1 Prolog  
  
Die Kapsel rauchte noch. Die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne berührten sie schon, nachdem sie eine lange Nacht hier in der Abadan-Ebene gelegen und langsam abgekühlt war, aber dennoch war sie noch nicht kalt. Die Luft, die sie auf ihrer Reise durchquert hatte, hatte sie so stark aufgeheizt, dass jedes noch so stabile Gefährt verglüht wäre, aber die Kapsel hatte dem ungeheuren Druck der Elemente standgehalten.  
  
Die schlanke, trotz der nahenden Sonne immer noch in den Schatten verborgene Gestalt senkte bedauernd den Kopf. Diese Raumkapsel war ein Meisterwerk gewesen, ein fast vollkommenes Raumschiff. Undurchdringlich für Meteore und herumfliegendes Eis, strahlungsabweisend und so hitzebeständig, wie man ein solches Gefährt nur bauen konnte... Es war äußerst schade, dass niemand außer ihm die beeindruckende Leistung mitbekommen hatte, die diese Kapsel geschafft hatte.  
  
Die Gestalt hob den Kopf hinauf zum Himmel, wo der Mond noch immer in einem dämonischen Rot glühte. Die sogenannte „Träne des Mondes", das mit Abstand gefährlichste kosmische Ereignis, das die Erde jemals heimgesucht hatte, war bereits seit mehreren Stunden zu Ende, aber die Spuren konnte man dem Erdtrabanten noch immer ablesen. Allerdings war er vermutlich der einzige, der momentan zum Mond aufsah, denn die Folgen dieses höchst interessanten Phänomens waren auf der Erde sicher noch viel weitreichender als dort oben.  
  
Er fragte sich, was die „Träne des Mondes" überhaupt ausgelöst hatte. Soweit er gehört hatte, konnte die Monsterschwemme nur dann stattfinden, wenn die Lunatic Pandora zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt an einem gewissen Ort stand. Das war seit fast 20 Jahren nicht mehr der Fall gewesen, genauer gesagt, seit man einen jungen und damals naiven Wissenschaftler aus Esthar auf dem Mond ausgesetzt hatte.  
  
Esthar...  
  
Seine Heimatstadt, die ihn und seine Arbeit verraten hatte. Er hätte ihr die absolute Weltmacht bringen können, aber diese verdammte Hexe Adell hatte seine bahnbrechenden Forschungen zurückgewiesen und ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zum Mann im Mond gemacht. Nun, das war aber auch größtenteils seine Schuld. Er hatte auf die Grausamkeit und den Machthunger dieser Xanthippe gesetzt, als er ihr seinen Plan vorgetragen hatte, aber sie hatte in ihm vermutlich jemanden gesehen, der ihr irgendwann einmal gefährlich werden konnte. Womit sie zweifellos Recht gehabt hatte, auch wenn er damals weit entfernt von einer Machtübernahme gewesen war.  
  
Heute war er es nicht mehr. Er hatte die Zeit auf dem weißen Himmelsgestirn genutzt, sinnvoll genutzt. Er hatte seine Forschungen zu Ende geführt und damit klammheimlich die größte Armee aufgebaut, die jemals auf dieser Erde marschiert war. Jetzt musste er sie nur noch finden...  
  
Hinter dem Mann stapfte auf muskelbepackten, lila Pfoten etwas heran, das für die meisten Menschen dieser Erde einen großen Schrecken und bald darauffolgenden Tod bedeutet hätte. Ihn ließ der Auftritt des Behemoth kalt. Das riesige und äußerst gefährliche Monster kam näher an ihn heran, ließ ein dumpfes Knurren aus der Kehle erklingen und sah den Störenfried, der sein neues Revier so unverfroren betreten hatte, mordlüstern an. Ein einfacher Mensch wagte es, einfach so ruhig vor ihm zu stehen und sich nicht einmal umzusehen? Untolerierbar! Der Behemoth brüllte wütend.  
  
Der Mensch tat so, als hätte er nichts gehört, was das Monster fast zur Weisglut brachte, dann drehte er sich langsam herum. Das violette Tier spannte die Muskeln, riss das Maul auf und – erstarrte. Dieser Mensch, der ohne Waffe und Verteidigungsmöglichkeit vor ihm stand, der sogar die Hände nicht aus den Hosentaschen nahm, war nicht irgend jemand. Er war etwas Besonderes. Er hatte eine sonderbare Gabe. Er –  
  
Auf einmal begann im kleinen, unterentwickelten Gehirn des Monsters etwas zu ticken, etwas, das seit seiner Geburt da gewesen war, ohne dass es beachtet worden wäre. Ein Instinkt, der den entfernten Ahnen des Behemoth eingepflanzt worden war, um sich ihres unbedingten Gehorsams zu versichern. Eine Sekunde lang versuchte die Kreatur dem unglaublichen geistigen Druck zu widerstehen, aber das war nicht möglich. Langsam ging das Monster in die Knie und blieb vor dem Menschen im Staub liegen. In seinen Gedanken war nur noch Platz für ein Wort: Herr.  
  
Die dunkle Gestalt lachte. „Sehr gut", flüsterte sie, mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Monster vor ihm. „Sehr gut. Du erkennst mich also noch. Und wenn du mir so ohne Schwierigkeiten folgst, dann werden deine Artgenossen das auch tun." Er setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und begann die Flanke des Ungeheuers zu ersteigen. Jeder, der dieses Schauspiel verfolgt hätte, wäre von anderen Menschen in die nächste Irrenanstalt eingeliefert worden, wenn er erzählt hätte, dass jemand einen Behemoth als Reittier benutzte.  
  
Dennoch, der sonderbare Mann saß oben, machte eine Handbewegung und hielt sich fest, als das Monster sich vorsichtig erhob. „Und jetzt", verkündete er triumphierend, „suchen wir deine Brüder und Schwestern, auf dass auch sie sich uns anschließen. Und danach die anderen Monstergattungen. Alle Ungeheuer dieser Welt!"  
  
Bei diesen Worten setzte sich der Behemoth in Bewegung. Der Wind trug noch einige Zeit ein grimmiges Lachen heran, dann erstarb jedes Geräusch. Die Kapsel hatte aufgehört zu rauchen.  
  
5.2 Kapitel 1  
  
Der Morbol stieß ein markgefrierendes Geräusch aus, das jeden normalen Menschen sofort aus den Socken gehauen hätte, die Dreiergruppe vor ihm jedoch herzlich wenig ausmachte. Die Riesenpflanze begann sich langsam mit seinem kleinen Verstand zu fragen, ob es wirklich so klug gewesen war, sich mit diesen jungen Menschen einzulassen. Der überwiegende Teil seines Denkens, der Teil, der sich von dem Schwerthieb, den ihm der mittlere Junge verpasst hatte, beleidigt fühlte, schrie nach seinem Tod, aber die Vernunft sagte ihm, dass es die Flucht ergreifen sollte, solange es noch in der Lage dazu war.  
  
Nicht, dass Vernunft das animalische Denken eines solchen Ungeheuers beeinträchtigen konnte. Die blonde junge Frau, die auf den Namen Quistis Trepe hörte, blinzelte einmal, holte eine Mega-Pille aus einer ihrer Taschen und warf sie auf sich. Ihre beiden Kollegen, ein schlanker Gunblade- Kämpfer und ein kräftig gebauter Faustkämpfer, hatten momentan mit den Zuständen zu kämpfen, die der Kampf mit einem solchen Vieh unweigerlich einbrachte und waren ihr somit nicht unbedingt eine große Hilfe. Auch gut, musste sie eben eine Weile ohne sie auskommen.  
  
Sie wartete, bis sie sich wieder imstande fühlte, etwas zu tun, dann sprach sie Medica auf den Faustkämpfer, der gleich darauf begann, Alexander, die heilige G.F. zu beschwören. Währenddessen griff die mutierte Pflanze den Gunblade-Krieger mit ihrer Säureattacke an, was ihn sofort aufweckte und (dank Kontern) gleich zurückschlagen ließ. Quistis hielt sich nicht damit auf, auch ihn wieder zu klarem Verstand zu bringen, der Junge konnte mehr einstecken, als man vermutete, wenn man ihn ansah.  
  
Stattdessen schwang sie ihre Peitsche und hieb damit auf das Monster ein, das gequält zuckte. Gleich darauf erschien Alexander, der ihm mit seinen heiligen Lichtstrahlen mächtig einheizte und im nächsten Moment konnte der braunhaarige Schwertkämpfer, obwohl beeinträchtigt, wieder angreifen. Er schwächte das Monster um weitere wichtige Lebenspunkte, aber nicht genug, um diesen Alptraum eines Floristen umzubringen. Das bedurfte schon etwas mehr. Der blonde Boxer grinste grimmig und sprach den Aura-Zauber auf sich, der ihn zu ungeahnten Leistungen befähigte. Quistis nickte kurz und konzentrierte sich ihrerseits.  
  
„Meteor!"  
  
Der mächtige Zauberspruch ließ unzählige Meteore auf das Monster einschlagen, welches schon gar nicht mehr wusste, wie ihm geschah. Der Junge neben ihr mit der Narbe auf der Stirn hatte anscheinend genug davon, darauf zu warten, dass ihn jemand von den üblen Nachwirkungen des Mundgeruches der Pflanze heilte und nahm eine Hand von der Gunblade. Er hielt sie vor sich und behandelte sich selbst, bis er wieder über seine vollen Kräfte gebot. Wütend sah er den Morbol an. Er würde es bereuen, ihnen über den Weg gelaufen zu sein, das versprach sein Blick.  
  
Der blonde Faustkämpfer spürte nun anscheinend die Wirkung des Aura- Zaubers, denn um ihn herum schossen plötzlich gelbe Flammen aus dem Boden und er sammelte seine Kraft. Dann stieß er sich ab, rannte auf das Monster zu und bearbeitete es mit einer Folge von Fußkicks und Fausthieben, dass die Lebenskraft nur so strömte. Am Ende, als man schon denken könnte, er wäre fertig, trat plötzlich noch einmal ein seltsamer Glanz in seine Augen und er vollführte einen „Different Beat".  
  
Quistis analysierte den Morbol und stellte erleichtert fest, dass die furchtbare Attacke des Draufgängers ihm beinahe seine letzten Lebenspunkte abgezogen hatte. Sie holte wiederum mit ihrer Peitsche aus und versetzte dem Monster einen Hieb, der es zurückschleuderte. Aber es war noch nicht tot. Noch einmal schleuderte es seine Säureattacke, diesmal auf sie selbst. Sie spürte, dass die ätzende Flüssigkeit ihr lebensgefährlich schadete, aber jetzt hatte sie keine Zeit zum Heilen.  
  
Auch dem Jungen neben ihr schien der Kampf zu lang zu dauern. Er vollführte einen solch kräftigen Schlag mit seiner Revolver-Schwert-Mischlingswaffe, dass das Monster beinahe zweigeteilt wurde und nur noch wenige hundert Lebenspunkte übrig blieben. Der andere Junge lachte auf und versetzte dem Morbol mit einem Uppercut den Todesstoß. Die riesige Pflanze bäumte sich noch einmal auf, sank aber dann zusammen und verschwand, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.  
  
Quistis nahm ihre traditionelle Siegespose ein, strich sich ihr gelbes Haar aus dem Gesicht und drehte sich lächelnd zu ihren Gefährten um. Ein Morbol, zwei Rumbrum-Drachen, ein Grendel und eine Drachen-Isolde. Keine schlechte Bilanz, fürwahr. „Ihr habt eure Zustandskopplungen nicht gerade optimal gewählt", meinte sie tadelnd. „Wenn ich dir nicht geholfen hätte, dann wärst du bis in alle Ewigkeit versteinert gewesen, Xell. Und du hättest auch noch länger weitergeschlafen, wenn das Vieh dich nicht selbst aufgeweckt hätte, Squall."  
  
„Sei mal nicht so vorlaut, Frau Allesweiß!" begehrte der Faustkämpfer auf. „Wenn ich nicht beim letzten Rumbrum-Drachen eine Phönix-Feder auf dich geworfen hätte, dann wärst du bis in alle Ewigkeit tot gewesen. Wo war denn deine Resistenz gegen Feuer, als er uns angehaucht hat, häh?"  
  
Quistis wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als sie beide in ihrem Streit unterbrochen wurden, von einer ruhigen, aber nichtsdestotrotz drohend scharfen Stimme.  
  
„Aufhören! Alle beide! Dreht euch sofort zu mir um!"  
  
Die Stimme war so befehlend, dass sie sich auch umgedreht hätten, wenn sie nicht gewusst hätten, dass die Stimme von Squall kam. Squall, die lebende Legende. Der Hexen-Ritter. Der unbesiegbare Gunblade-Kämpfer. Und außerdem der Schulsprecher ihres Gardens. Und im Moment sah er nicht sehr freundlich aus. Nein, nicht wütend, eher irritiert. Es schien, als ob ihm nicht aufgefallen wäre, dass Xell leicht zu reizen war und Quistis selten einem Wortduell aus dem Weg ging.  
  
„Was ist denn in euch gefahren?" fuhr er sie an. „Ich kann niemanden in meinem Team gebrauchen, der versucht, auf Teufel-komm-raus der Beste zu sein, auch wenn seine Freunde dabei drauf gehen! Wenn ihr jetzt glaubt, dass ihr im nächsten Kampf so eine Art Duell austragen könnt, dann glaubt nicht, dass ich euch wiederbeleben werde. Ich kämpfe mit niemandem, der einen Kampf nicht ernst nimmt! Glaubt ihr etwa, wir hätten Artemisia besiegen können, wenn ihr euch so idiotisch benommen hättet wie jetzt?"  
  
Artemisia...  
  
Die Hexe aus der Zukunft, die die Zeit hatte verschmelzen wollen und es auch beinahe geschafft hätte. Die ihren ehemaligen Mitschüler Cifer unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht hatte und ihn dazu gebracht hatte, einen Monsterregen über Esthar niedergehen zu lassen. Die ein ganzes Schiff voller SEEDs umgebracht hatte. Nur mit vereinbarten Kräften war es ihnen damals mit Hilfe ihrer Freunde Irvine, dem galbadianischen Scharfschützen, Selphie, der ziemlich kindischen Nunchaku-Kämpferin, und Rinoa, Squalls großer Liebe gelungen, sie zu besiegen. Niemand hätte es allein vermocht, diese übermächtige Hexe mitsamt ihrer ebenfalls äußerst starken G.F. Griever zu besiegen.  
  
„Ist ja schon gut", brummte Xell verlegen und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Reg dich doch nicht so auf, es war doch nicht so gemeint. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich angeschnauzt habe, Quistie."  
  
Die Angesprochene lächelte, als sie ihren Kosenamen hörte. „Mir tut's auch Leid, Xell. Kannst du mir noch mal verzeihen?" Dabei lehnte sie sich an seine Schulter und sah ihn so flehentlich an wie ein verwundetes Reh.  
  
Der beinharte Faustkämpfer wurde ein bisschen rot und lachte dann verlegen. „Lass das", protestierte er, „wann werdet ihr endlich damit aufhören, mich zu veralbern?"  
  
Quistis kam nicht zum Antworten, denn im selben Moment begann das Funkgerät, das Squall in seiner Jackentasche trug, zu summen. Er murmelte irgendetwas von Dank und den Technikern Esthars, die etwas erfunden hatten, das wirklich Sinn machte, während er es hervorkramte. Er schaltete es ein und hielt es ans Ohr – um es gleich darauf wieder so weit wie möglich von sich weg zu halten.  
  
Kein Wunder, denn aus dem Verstärker tönte Selphies ewigfröhliche Stimme, die es nebenbei bemerkt ohne Schwierigkeiten mit einem Nebelhorn aufnehmen konnte. Kaum jemand schaffte es, ihr 10 Minuten zuzuhören, ohne einen mittelschweren Gehörschaden davonzutragen. Allerdings musste man sagen, dass sie dank ihrer Stimme bei einer Schulveranstaltung auch keine Mikrofone mehr benötigten. Alles hatte eben sein Gutes.  
  
„Haaaaallo, Leute", krähte das Mädchen am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Ich will ja nicht stöööören, aber ihr solltet euch beeilen und sofort hier antanzen. Direktor Cid hat angerufen, wir sollen uns auf der Stelle bei ihm im Garden meeeelden. Die Betonung lag auf soooofort!"  
  
„Was?" wunderte sich Xell. „Was kann so wichtig sein, dass man uns unseren ersten Urlaub seit guten vier Wochen absoluten Stresses nicht gönnt? Schließlich haben wir ein paar Dutzend Feiern und Ehrungen wegen Artemisias Niederlage hinter uns. Das kann uns der Direktor doch nicht antun!"  
  
„Eeeer kann! Ich wiederhol' ja nur, was er gesagt hat. Übrigens, Squall", fuhr sie fort, nun plötzlich etwas leiser, „du solltest dich beeilen, zurückzukommen. Rinoa rennt hier schon rum wie ein eingesperrter Tiger und sehnt sich nach dir-" An dieser Stelle hörte man ein dumpfes Krachen. Die drei sahen sich verwundert an, bis Selphie weitersprach: „... so sehr, dass sie schon damit beginnt, Dinge nach mir zu werfen. Beeeeeeil dich also, wenn du willst, dass ich noch in der Lage bin, uns nach Hause zu fliegen. Ende!"  
  
Squall rieb sich bedeutungsvoll das linke Ohr, als er das Funkgerät wieder verstaute. Dann erst bemerkte er, dass Quistis und Xell ihn schon beinahe unverschämt angrinsten. „Was habt ihr denn?" wollte er wissen. „Ihr wisst doch, wie Selphie ist. Das dürfte euch doch kein müdes Lächeln mehr entlocken."  
  
„Oh, wir denken dabei nicht an Selphie", meinte Xell betont unschuldig drein sehend. „Ich dachte nur gerade daran, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen ist, seit wir die Ragnarok verlassen haben. Ganze dreißig Minuten. Wahnsinn! Wo er und Rinoa doch schon meistens nach der Hälfte dieser Zeit ganz zappelig werden, wenn der andere nicht in der Nähe ist. Erstaunliche Leistung, nicht wahr, Quistie?"  
  
„Er überrascht mich wirklich." Die junge Frau lächelte verschmitzt. „Ich dachte schon vor dem Morbol, dass er irgendwie fahrig wirkte, aber er hat's noch ausgehalten. Das ist neuer Rekord."  
  
„Ganz meine Meinung", schloss Xell sich an. „Kein Wunder, dass Rinoa schon gewalttätig wird."  
  
Einen Moment lang sah sich Squall versucht, seinen Freunden mit der Gunblade etwas Hirn einzuhämmern, aber er entschied sich aus Rücksicht auf seine Waffe anders. Schließlich war sie einzigartig, eine der mächtigsten Waffen der Gegenwart: die Löwenherz. Dann jedoch drehte sich nach einem kurzen Stirnrunzeln herum und marschierte in Richtung Ragnarok davon.  
  
„...Lasst mich doch", meinte er lediglich. Und als er merkte, dass sich seine sogenannten Freunde schon wieder das Lachen verbeißen mussten, fügte er hinzu: „Und wenn ich auch nur ein unterdrücktes Kichern höre, bis wir die Ragnarok erreichen, beschwöre ich Doomtrain, verstanden? Und jetzt Abmarsch!"  
  
Endlich kam die Ragnarok in Sicht, das ehemalige Raumschiff, das Squall und Rinoa im Weltraum treibend entdeckt hatten, als er sie gerade zu retten versuchte. Früher war es dazu bestimmt gewesen, die Esthar-Hexe Adell weit weg von der Erde zu bringen, an einen Ort, wo man ihre Kräfte nicht mehr fürchten musste, heute diente es der Gruppe, die diese Hexe getötet hatte, als Transportmittel, um von einer Ehrung zur nächsten zu gelangen.  
  
Anscheinend waren sie auch schon vom Schiff gesichtet worden, denn kaum hatten sie das Schiff erspäht, sahen sie schon eine Gestalt im blauen Kleid, begleitet von einer vierbeinigen Silhouette auf sich zurennen. Ein paar Momente später fiel das blaue Etwas auch schon über Squall her, um ihn mit den Armen zu umfangen und wehrlos zu machen und danach heftig zu küssen!  
  
Einen Augenblick lang gestattete sich Squall auch, Rinoas Kuss zu genießen, aber dann schob er das geliebte Mädchen mit den samtweichen schwarzen Haaren von sich. Ihre Hündin Angel, die neben ihr stand, sah das mit Genugtuung, denn auch, wenn sie eine sehr intelligente Wegbegleiterin war, die verstand, was Squall ihrer Herrin bedeutete, war sie doch etwas eifersüchtig auf ihn. Momentan schien es ihr jedoch unangebracht, die beiden zu stören, also ließ sie sich von Xell und Quistis kraulen.  
  
„Sag' mal, bist du denn völlig übergeschnappt?" fragte Squall sein Gegenüber, das ihn immer noch strahlend ansah. „Du hast doch keine Kopplungen! Was fällt dir ein, auf dieser monsterverseuchten Insel aus der Ragnarok zu gehen? Du hättest getötet werden können, Rinoa! Auch deine Hexenkräfte sind nicht mächtig genug, um dich gegen die Monster hier zu verteidigen, das muss dir doch klar sein!"  
  
Rinoa, die diese Predigt hingenommen hatte, verschloss ihrem Geliebten mit dem Zeigefinger den Mund. „Hättest du es denn zugelassen, dass mich ein Ungeheuer angreift, mein edler Hexen-Ritter?" fragte sie flüsternd. „Wärst du mir nicht viel mehr zu Hilfe geeilt und hättest diese bösartige Kreatur in das Loch zurückgeschickt, aus dem es mich angriff?"  
  
Squall musste hilflos lächeln. Dieses Mädchen schaffte es, ihn, den Bezwinger der schrecklichsten Monster und Kämpfer dieser Erde, in die Knie zu zwingen. Wenn die Schüler im Garden das wüssten, wären sie entsetzt. Squall Leonhart, gefeierter Held und unschlagbarer Krieger, konnte sich nicht gegen ein Mädchen wehren.  
  
„Natürlich, meine Gebieterin", flüsterte er zurück, wohlweislich so leise, dass die anderen es nicht hören konnten. Dann, um wenigstens einen Schein von Herrschaft zu wahren, griff er nach Rinoas Kinn und hob ihren Mund auf seinen. Und dieses Mal unterbrach er den Kuss nicht, sondern genoss dieses Gefühl der Verbindung, der Zufriedenheit, das er früher, vor Rinoa, immer in Kämpfen zu finden versucht, aber nie gefunden hatte. Auch sie schlang ihre Arme wieder um seinen Hals und genoss seine sanfte und dennoch fordernde Berührung, die sie in letzter Zeit so oft erfahren hatte, und von der sie dennoch niemals genug bekommen konnte.  
  
Sie lösten sich erst wieder von einander, als jemand Squall ungeduldig auf die Schulter klopfte. Unwillig drehte sich dieser um und gewahrte Xell, der auf seine Uhr sah und halblaut vor sich hinzählte. „2 Minuten 43, 2 Minuten 44, 2 Minuten 45... ah, du bist ja wieder in der Welt der Lebenden. Ich wundere mich immer wieder, wie ihr es so lange aushalten könnt, ohne einmal Luft holen zu müssen. Gibt's da irgendein Geheimnis?"  
  
Während Squall noch überlegte, was er sagen konnte, um seine Würde zu bewahren, kam ihm Rinoa zuvor. „Wieso?" wollte sie wissen. „Willst du es an jemandem ausprobieren? An jemandem, den wir kennen?" Sie zwinkerte Xell schelmisch zu.  
  
Dieser wurde ein bisschen rot und drehte sich rasch weg, um Angel zu streicheln. „Ach, ich meinte ja nur... Ich möchte schließlich auch nicht der sein, der die Frage beantworten muss, welches Monster dem berühmtesten Liebespaar des Gardens so lange die Luft abgeschnürt hat, bis sie erstickten!"  
  
„Falls es euch noch nicht aufgefallen ist", ließ Quistis vernehmen, „Selphie hat offenbar schon die Motoren heißlaufen lassen. Ich schätze, sie will so schnell wie möglich losfliegen. Und ich schließe mich ihr an. Langsam bekomme ich genug von diesen Stufe-100-Monstern!"  
  
Damit marschierte sie Richtung Raumschiff davon und nach einigen Augenblicken schlossen sich die anderen an. Die Ragnarok war wirklich gewaltig, und so richtig merkte man das erst, wenn man sah, wie groß sie beim Herangehen wurde. Squall wunderte sich immer wieder, wie die Esthar- Techniker so etwas schon vor Jahren schaffen hatten können, während die anderen Völker noch nicht mal dran dachten, irgendwann ins All hinauszukommen. Wahrscheinlich war es ebendiese Größe, die ihn fast die Gestalt übersehen ließ, die betont lässig an der roten Außenhülle des Fluggefährts lehnte. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, um Irvine den Scharfschützen als erster zu erreichen. Dieser grinste ihm entgegen.  
  
„Na, wie war's? Habt ihr euch gut amüsiert, oder sind die Monster inzwischen stärker geworden?" wollte er wissen.  
  
Squall ignorierte die Fragen und kam sofort zur Sache: „Irvine Kinneas, wieso hast du Rinoa ungekoppelt rausgehen lassen? Ich habe dir aufgetragen, darauf zu achten, dass niemand in Gefahr gerät, während ich weg bin. Hast du meinen Befehl nicht verstanden?"  
  
Irvine blinzelte und hob dann abwehrend die Hände. „Wie? Du verlangst von mir, Rinoa aufzuhalten, wenn sie dich nach einer halben Stunde herannahen sieht? Himmel bewahre, da könnte ich ja gleich ungekoppelt und allein gegen Ultima Weapon antreten, das wäre einfacher und ungefährlicher! Nein, nein, keine Sorge", beschwichtigte er, als er sah, dass Squalls Miene sich zu verdüstern begann, „ich hab' sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen. Wenn irgendein böses Monster unsere Prinzessin angegriffen hätte, hätte ich mich sofort drauf gestürzt und es Mores gelehrt."  
  
Zum Beweis zog er die Exetor, sein Monster von einer Schusswaffe hervor und lud sie probeweise. Dabei grinste er Squall beruhigend an. „Mein Maschinchen hier kann auch ohne Kopplungen ganz schönen Schaden anrichten!"  
  
„Heeeee, ihr da unten!" tönte eine Stimme aus dem Schiffsinneren, als Squall gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Beeilt euch gefälligst ein bisschen! Ich bin schon sooooo gespannt darauf, was Direktor Cid uns zu sagen hat! Zum Reden habt ihr auch hier drinnen noch genug Zeit, also steigt endlich ein, ich will loooos!"  
  
Irvine verdrehte selig die Augen und murmelte etwas, das sich wie „Sie ist so süß", drehte sich um und schrie: „Wir kommen schon, wir kommen schon! Aber lass uns noch einsteigen, bevor du abhebst, ja?"  
  
Dann rannte er die Einstiegsrampe hoch und auf die Brücke zu. Manchmal fragte Squall sich, ob Irvine es überhaupt merkte, dass er der einzige war, der es so lange in Selphies Nähe aushielt. Nicht, dass das Mädchen die Leute vorsätzlich nervte, aber ihre eigenwillige Art konnten selbst sie, ihre engsten Freunde nur bedingt lange ertragen. Auch er, dem man nachsagen konnte, dass er sich von nichts und niemandem stören und beeinflussen ließ, war es lieber, wenn er ein paar Minuten aus dem Raum zu gehen und die Ruhe der Einsamkeit genießen zu können.  
  
Er hielt sich jedoch nicht lang mit diesen Überlegungen auf, sondern bedeutete den anderen, einzusteigen. Selphie hatte Recht, man sollte Direktor Cid lieber nicht zu lange warten lassen. Ganz besonders nicht, wenn er einen im wohlverdienten Urlaub störte. Wenn man dem Direktor etwas nachsagen konnte, dann, dass er einem seine Freiheit mehr als alles andere gönnte. Und wenn er seine Musterschüler nach so stressigen Wochen an ihrem ersten freien Tag störte, dann musste das einen triftigen Grund haben.  
  
Er stieg als letzter ein, schloss die Rampe und machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Auf dem Weg spürte er das Zittern, dass beim Start der Triebwerke immer durchs Schiff lief und hielt sich instinktiv irgendwo fest. Selphie hatte es ja mächtig eilig. Er beeilte sich, zu seinem Sitzplatz zu kommen, bevor das Mädchen auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit beschleunigte.  
  
5.3 Kapitel 2  
  
Squall fühlte sich wohl, ein in letzter Zeit sehr selten gekanntes Gefühl, und das nicht nur deshalb, weil Rinoa an seinem Arm hing und auch nicht gedachte, ihn so schnell wieder loszulassen. Auch die Atmosphäre des Balamb- Garden, die Bewunderung der Schüler (besonders der SchülerINNEN) und sogar der Garden-Ausbilder, machte ihn stolz. Dass er nicht bereits so eingebildet wie sein ehemaliger Konkurrent Cifer Almasy geworden war, verdankte er einzig und allein seinen Freunden, die ihm nicht immer mit freundlichen Worten klar gemacht hatten, dass er auch als größter Held des ganzen Kontinents nicht besser war als jeder andere Schüler der Kampfschule.  
  
„Squall?" erklang Xells zur Abwechslung verlegen klingende Stimme hinter ihm. Der Kampfsportler überholte Rinoa und ihn, kratzte sich am Kopf und meinte: „Squall..., brauchst du mich unbedingt, wenn du zum Direktor gehst? Weißt du, ich hab' ein Buch im Zimmer rumliegen, das ich ziemlich dringend wieder..."  
  
Squall spürte an seinem Arm, dass Rinoa innerlich kicherte. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Xell und eine der Bibliothekarinnen der Garden- Bücherei beinahe mehr Zeit zusammen verbrachten als Rinoa und er (aber nur FAST!) Trotzdem schienen sie noch nicht gemerkt zu haben, dass bereits jeder ihrer Freunde um diese Liaison wusste. Typisch Xell!  
  
„Ist schon gut", meinte Squall, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, was außer ihm wohl niemandem gelungen wäre. „Geh ruhig und... bring dein Buch zurück. Ich werde dich bei Direktor Cid entschuldigen."  
  
Rinoa entschlüpfte ein Lacher, den sie erfolglos als Husten zu tarnen versuchte. Xell sah sie einen Moment misstrauisch an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Spielerisch salutierte er vor seinem Anführer, dann drehte er sich um und rannte mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit auf die Quartiere zu. Wo die Bücherei doch erst in 20 Minuten aufmachte. Er musste sein Buch wohl verlegt haben, oder gab es sonst einen Grund, warum er sich so beeilen musste?  
  
Nachdem er ihm kurz nachgesehen hatte, wandte sich Squall an Irvine, der gerade versuchte, seinen Mantel vor Selphies Händen in Sicherheit zu bringen, die anscheinend unbedingt einen Ärmel haben wollten: „Irvine, was ist mit dir? Kommt ihr, du und Selphie, mit?"  
  
„Niiiiichts da!" rief das Mädchen aufgekratzt. „Irvie hat mir versprochen, Karten zu spielen, und das werden wir jetzt gefälligst auch tun! Wenn ich gegen ihn spiele, gewinne ich komischerweise so oft. Viel Spaaaaaß noch!"  
  
Das letzte, was er von Irvine sah, bevor er von seiner Freundin um die Ecke gezerrt wurde, war ein verschwörerisches Blinzeln. Plötzlich glaubte Squall zu wissen, wieso Selphie gegen den Scharfschützen solches Glück im Spiel hatte...  
  
„Und was ist mit dir, Quistis?" fragte Rinoa inzwischen die verbliebene junge Frau. „Kommst du mit?"  
  
Einen Moment lang wirkte die Angesprochene irritiert (sie hatte die letzten Sekunden Irvine und Selphie hinterhergestarrt), aber dann nickte sie rasch. „Klar!" meinte sie. „Ich hab' ja auch sonst nichts zu tun..." Irrte er sich, oder hatte er da einen traurigen Tonfall aus Quistis' Antwort herausgehört? Squall beschloss, das für den Moment zu ignorieren. Man sollte seinen Direktor nicht allzu lange warten lassen.  
  
„Also los. Und vergiss den SEED-Gruß nicht, wenn wir die Direktion betreten, Rinoa."  
  
„Ah, da sind Sie ja endlich", wurden sie von dem etwas älteren, dicklichen Mann begrüßt, der vor langen Jahren einmal diesen Garden gegründet hatte. Früher einmal, noch bevor Squall selbst seiner Ziehmutter Edea die Idee mit den Kampfschulen in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, hatte ebendieser Cid mit ihr ein Waisenhaus geführt, in dem nicht nur Squall, Quistis, Selphie, Xell und Irvine gelebt hatten, sondern auch Ellione und Cifer. Erstaunlich, was sie alles herausgefunden hatten, während sie der Hexe Artemisia hinterhergejagt hatten...  
  
Squall, Rinoa und Quistis salutierten, dann machte der Anführer der Truppe einen Schritt nach vorn und fragte: „Wieso haben Sie uns rufen lassen, Direktor?" Kein Vorwurf, dass er sie aus dem wohlverdienten Urlaub zurückgeholt hatte. Die Ausbildung zum SEED lehrte einen als erstes, unnötige Fragen einfach hinunterzuschlucken.  
  
„Tja, Squall, zuerst möchte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie wirklich zur Erholung zu dieser Monsterinsel rausfliegen müssen?" entgegnete Cid mit zweifelndem Blick. „Können Sie nicht einfach eine Stadt besichtigen oder so was? Nein? Na ja, ich hoffe, dass Sie nicht eines Tages durch diese Erholung mal draufgehen. Aber zur Sache: Ich habe heute ziemlich... ungewöhnlichen Besuch bekommen, der ausdrücklich Sie verlangt hat."  
  
„Sie meinen wohl eher „unerwünschten Besuch", oder, Direktor Cid?" erklang plötzlich eine wohlbekannte und arrogante Stimme hinter der Truppe. Alle drei fuhren so schnell herum, dass man sie nicht mehr sah, bis sie kampfbereit und mit gezogenen Waffen dastanden und den blonden jungen Mann ansahen, der diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Er hielt eine Gunblade in Händen und sah seine ehemaligen Kollegen herablassend an.  
  
„Cifer", stieß Rinoa schließlich hervor, nachdem sie sich von dieser Überraschung erholt hatte. „Was zum Kuckuck machst du denn hier? Hast du im Garden nicht Hausverbot?"  
  
Cifer würdigte sie keines Blickes. „Lange nicht gesehen, Squall", begrüßte er seinen einzigen ebenbürtigen Gegner im Zweikampf. „Klammerst du dich immer noch an deinen G.F. fest, oder hast du inzwischen gelernt, selbst zu kämpfen?"  
  
Squall ließ sich nicht provozieren. „Und hast du inzwischen gelernt, dich nicht mit Leuten einzulassen, die dich ausnutzen und dann fallen lassen?" entgegnete er. Er registrierte mit nicht unbeträchtlicher Freude, dass sein Gegner die Gunblade fester packte und die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. Sein Stolz war die größte, um nicht zu sagen einzige Schwachstelle des Jungen.  
  
Dennoch beherrschte er sich besser als früher und griff ihn nicht sofort an. Statt dessen traten zwei weitere Gestalten aus seinem Schatten. Fu-Jin und Rai-Jin, Cifers einzige wirkliche Freunde und der ehemalige Ordnungsdienst des Gardens. Sie hatten ebenfalls an der Seite der Hexe gekämpft, aber nur wegen Cifer. Und sie waren nicht zu unterschätzende Gegner. Squall und seine Freunde hatten einige Male gegen sie antreten müssen, und als ehemalige Schüler des Gardens hatten sie ihnen erhebliche Schwierigkeiten bereitet.  
  
„Steckt eure Waffen mal weg, Leute!" versuchte Rai-Jin, ein großer, muskelbepackter Junge mit einem nicht zu überhörenden Sprachfehler die Situation zu beruhigen. „Wir sind mal nicht hier, um mit euch zu kämpfen."  
  
„Direktor Cid! Erklärung!" fügte seine Partnerin, eine grauhaarige, junge Frau mit Augenklappe hinzu. Ihr roboterhafter Ton betonte ihre Befehle, die sogar Rai-Jin befolgte, obwohl er sehr viel kräftiger aussah als sie.  
  
„Squall, Rinoa, Quistis! Stecken Sie ihre Waffen weg! Cifer und seine Freunde sind heute ganz offiziell am Garden-Tor erschienen und haben um eine Anhörung gebeten. Sie sind nicht gewaltsam hier eingedrungen", bestätigte der Direktor Rai-Jins Worte, obwohl man merkte, dass auch er sich in der Nähe der drei Kämpfer nicht wohlfühlte. „Hören Sie sie bitte an!"  
  
Squall entspannte sich, schob seine Gunblade, die mächtige Löwenherz, aber nur zögernd wieder an ihren angestammten Platz an seinem Gürtel. Cifer – und hier um eine Audienz ansuchen? Eher würde ein Rumbrum-Drache sich als Haustier anbieten! Zumindest hatte er das bis jetzt gedacht...  
  
„Du hast hier Einlass begehrt wie ein ganz normaler Kunde, Cifer?" fragte er zweifelnd. „Das klingt nicht sehr nach dir. Hast du so viel Angst vor uns oder ist dir dein Leben doch etwas wert?" Früher hätte er den blonden Schwertkämpfer nicht so sehr gereizt, da dieser jede Gelegenheit zu einem Übungskampf freudig begrüßte. Und seine Übungskämpfe gingen fast immer mit Verletzten zu Ende. Aber Cifer und seine Freunde hatten so viel Unheil gestiftet, dass er ihnen das ein bisschen heimzahlen musste. Und sei es auch nur mit Worten.  
  
In den blauen Augen seines Gegenübers blitzte es gefährlich auf. Der Garden- Schüler Cifer hätte sich sofort auf ihn gestürzt, Direktor Cids Anwesenheit hin oder her, aber der ehemalige Hexen-Ritter Cifer war beherrschter. Er wusste, wenn er hier einen Kampf anfing, würde er gefangengenommen und den Esthar-Behörden übergeben werden, die ihn immer noch suchten, weil er die „Träne des Mondes" ausgelöst hatte. Wenn ihn die Verwandten der Opfer in die Finger bekamen, dann würde ihm Esthars pazifistische Haltung in den letzten Jahren überhaupt nichts nutzen. Sie würden ihn exekutieren, egal, was dann geschah.  
  
„Gib nur nicht so an, weil du durch diese Mauern hier geschützt bist!" zischte er wütend. Rai-Jin und Fu-Jin legten zur Sicherheit ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, damit er es sich nicht noch anders überlegte und seine von Artemisia verliehenen Kräfte zur Anwendung brachte. „Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, dann hätten wir dieses Gebäude im Sturm genommen und hätten eine Anhörung ERZWUNGEN! Aber leider geht es nicht nach mir. Wir haben einen Kunden, der uns dieses Vorgehen verbot. Leider."  
  
„Einen Kunden?" Quistis wurde langsam neugierig. „Welchen Kunden? Seid ihr etwa unter die Söldner gegangen?"  
  
Auch sie beachtete Cifer nicht. Statt dessen streifte er die Hände seiner Freunde ab und trat beiseite, damit man seinen Kunden sehen konnte. Kein Wunder, dass man ihn bis jetzt nicht gesehen hatte. Immerhin war er nicht größer als Angel, Rinoas Hund und schwebte außerdem über dem Boden, auch wenn er in einer Einkaufsstraße durchaus damit Eindruck schinden würde.  
  
„Koyo-Koyo!" riefen Squall, Rinoa und Quistis gleichzeitig aus. Tatsächlich, das kugelförmige Ding, das langsam auf sie zuschwebte, war wirklich das UFO des kleinen Außerirdischen, dem die drei Freunde schon einige Male begegnet waren. Das Alien zeigte sich sehr interessiert an der irdischen Kultur und hatte ihnen für ihre Hilfe eine einzigartige Triple- Triad-Karte überlassen.  
  
Ja, antwortete es, als es vor Squall angekommen war. Ich bin zurückgekommen, weil ich euch gesucht habe. Vor einiger Zeit brauchte ich eure Hilfe. Jetzt braucht ihr meine.  
  
Ein paar Sekunden lang starrten sie das kleine blaue Wesen an, bis sich Direktor Cid räusperte. Natürlich, er kannte das Alien ja nicht. „Squall, ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie mir erklären könnten, mit wem ich es hier zu tun habe. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich diesem... Wesen bereits begegnet bin. Und Sie, Cifer", wandte er sich an seinen ehemaligen Schüler, „Sie sollten diesen Raum und am besten auch diesen Garden jetzt verlassen, bevor sich jemand hier nicht mehr beherrschen kann!" Das war unmissverständlich als Befehl gemeint.  
  
Ärgerlich schürzte dieser die Lippen, aber er hatte sich auch jetzt noch in der Gewalt. „Nicht, bevor wir bezahlt worden sind!", presste er hervor. „Als wir diesen komischen Kerl begegnet sind, hätte ich ihn fast zweigeteilt, als er eine Menge Gil fallen ließ. Weiß der Geier, wo er es her hat, aber er hat versprochen, uns angemessen zu bezahlen, wenn wir ihn zum Garden eskortieren. Und ohne dieses Honorar werden wir diesen Raum nicht verlassen!"  
  
Koyo-Koyo, der offensichtlich bestrebt war, die Situation friedlich beizulegen, wendete sein Sternenschiff und hielt auf Cifer und seine Freunde zu. Dann erschien sein seltsamer Traktorstrahl, in dem eine Menge Gil erschien, mit der man in Galbadia ein mittleres Haus kaufen konnte. Rai- Jin sog erstaunt Luft ein, und auch Fu-Jin schien erstaunt über die Menge des Geldes zu sein. Dennoch zögerten sie nicht, sondern sammelten den Reichtum ein.  
  
Ich hoffe, das reicht als angemessene Bezahlung, ließ Koyo-Koyo vernehme. Ich verstehe leider nichts von dieser Währung, aber es dürfte genügen. Mehr habe ich nicht dabei.  
  
Squall musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Wie viele Taschen das kleine Alien wohl gelehrt haben musste, bis es diesen Haufen Gil beisammen hatte? Es musste sie wirklich verzweifelt gesucht haben.  
  
„Das reicht durchaus, Koyo-Koyo", versicherte ihm Quistis, bevor Cifer etwas Gegenteiliges behaupten konnte. Der Junge warf ihr dafür einen eisigen Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern drehte sich abrupt um und verließ beinahe rennend den Raum. Offenbar hatte auch ihm die Atmosphäre des Gesprächs nicht zugesagt. Rai-Jin und Fu-Jin beeilten sich, ihm mit vollen Taschen zu folgen. Die Tür wurde zugeworfen, dann waren die drei verschwunden.  
  
Direktor Cid hob wieder an: „Wenn Sie nun die Güte hätten, mir zu sagen, wer uns um Hilfe gebeten hat. Langsam bekomme ich das Gefühl, dass ich hier vollkommen überflüssig bin."  
  
Squall wollte antworten, aber Rinoa kam ihm zuvor: „Dieses Wesen, Direktor Cid, ist ein Außerirdischer, dem wir auf der Suche nach Artemisia begegnet sind. Er stiehlt gerne Dinge von der Erde, um sie als Andenken zu behalten und ist verrückt nach Elixieren. Er hat uns im Tausch dafür seine Triple- Triad-Karte überlassen."  
  
„Danke, Miss Heartilly", bemerkte Cid trocken, „doch ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie von nun an dem Truppenführer das Wort überlassen würden."  
  
Rinoa wurde etwas rot und trat einen Schritt zurück. Man merkte ihr noch immer an, dass sie früher eine Widerstandstruppe geleitet hatte und deshalb gewohnt war, Berichte vorzutragen.  
  
„Nun, Squall", fuhr der Direktor fort, „haben Sie irgendeine Ahnung, wieso Herr... Koyo zu uns gekommen sein könnte? Irgendwas?"  
  
Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, das sollten wir Koyo-Koyo selbst fragen. Ich dachte bisher, er sei schon längst zu seinem Planeten zurückgekehrt."  
  
Wie aufs Stichwort kam das UFO des Außerirdischen zwischen die zwei geschwebt und verharrte dort. Koyo-Koyo war es offenbar nicht gewohnt, Berichte anzuhören, und deshalb wunderte er sich, warum ihn keiner ansprach.  
  
Ich bin hierher zurückgekommen, weil sich eure Erde in Gefahr befindet. In sehr großer Gefahr. Ich habe sie bemerkt, als ich eben in meine Heimat zurückkehren wollte.  
  
Quistis spitzte die Ohren. „Etwa eine Gefahr aus dem Weltraum? Ein Meteor oder andere Außerirdische?"  
  
Das blaue Alien schüttelte den Kopf, so gut es das ohne Hals vermochte. Nein, meinte es, nichts aus dem Schwarzraum. Die Gefahr befindet sich bereits auf eurem Planeten. Sie kam schon damals, bei dem großen Himmelstunnel.  
  
„Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich kein Wort davon verstehe", bekannte Rinoa. Sie hockte sich vor dem UFO hin und lächelte es an. „Erzähl uns bitte alles von Anfang an, Koyo-Koyo. Wir verstehen einige deiner Begriffe nicht."  
  
Ich versuche es, sagte das Wesen. Damals, als ihr mir geholfen habt, meine Energie zurückzugewinnen, habe ich sofort damit begonnen, mein Schiff zu reparieren. Ich hatte vorläufig genug von eurer Heimat und wollte wieder zurückfliegen, musste aber ein paar Tage lang die Teile des Schiffs suchen und wieder einbauen. Schließlich wagte ich einen Testflug bis zu einer sehr seltsamen Skulptur. Sie war über einem Steinkreis und schien auf irgendetwas zu warten. Und dann kam von einem Moment auf den anderen der rote Himmelstunnel.  
  
„Einen Moment", unterbrach der Direktor. „Kann das einmal jemand übersetzen? Ich komme nicht mehr ganz mit. Was meint er mit „Himmelstunnel"?"  
  
„Ich vermute, er meint mit der „Skulptur über dem Steinkreis" die Lunatic Pandora, die zu dieser Zeit über dem Tears Point in Esthar schwebte. Sie war es, die die „Träne des Mondes" auslöste, und wahrscheinlich bezeichnet Koyo-Koyo die Monsterschwemme als „Himmelstunnel"", warf Squall ein.  
  
„Klingt plausibel", bestätigte Rinoa. „Fahr fort, Koyo-Koyo."  
  
Ich flog hinaus in den Schwarzraum, um nach der Ursache des Himmelstunnels zu suchen. Der Außerirdische war etwas verwirrt, nachdem er diese ganzen Begriffe gehört hatte, erzählte jedoch weiter. Dort sah ich den weißen Begleiter eurer Erde, der auf einmal ein Teil des Himmelstunnels geworden war.  
  
„Das bestätigt Ihre Geschichte, Squall!" Cid nickte anerkennend.  
  
Ich wollte den Tunnel genauer untersuchen, als ich bemerkte, dass ihr das auch schon versuchtet, fuhr Koyo-Koyo unbeirrt fort. Mehrere Objekte waren im Schwarzraum, die dem Himmelstunnel sehr nahe waren, und ich wollte nicht von ihnen entdeckt werden, also wollte ich weiterfliegen. Aber auf einmal war im Tunnel selbst ein Ding, das zu euch hinab wollte. Ich wurde neugierig und folgte ihm. Es war sehr schnell, schneller als die anderen Metallobjekte, aber ich blieb dicht hinter ihm und sah seinen Absturz in den Erdwölbungen nahe den hohen Türmen. Es war anscheinend nicht sehr beschädigt.  
  
„Wie?" entfuhr es Quistis. „Er hat etwas IN der Monstersuppe schwimmen sehen? Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht die Esthar-Station meinst, die von der Träne mitgerissen und zerstört wurde, Koyo-Koyo?" Dieser verneinte jedoch.  
  
„Und was ist mit dieser Kapsel, die Sie in Ihrem Bericht erwähnten, Quistis?" ließ Cid vernehmen. „Die, in der Sie, Ellione und die Esthar- Techniker zur Erde zurückkamen? Könnte Herr Koyo nicht die meinen?"  
  
Wieder verneinte das Alien. Nein, das Objekt war direkt im Tunnel und trennte sich erst kurz vor dem Boden davon. Und dann kam ein Mensch hervor. Er blieb ein paar Minuten stehen, bis ein violettes Tier kam, das ihn nicht mochte. Es wollte ihn angreifen, dann drehte er sich um und es fiel vor ihm auf die Knie. Er machte ein komisches Geräusch, dann setzte er sich auf das große Tier und ritt auf ihm weg. Das komische Geräusch folgte ihm.  
  
Squall packte Rinoa am Arm. „Rinoa", stieß er hervor. „Sag mir, dass er keinen Behemoth beschreibt! Sag mir, dass er nicht gerade behauptet hat, dass jemand auf einem Behemoth geritten ist!"  
  
Auch Rinoa war erschrocken, und Cids Gesichtszüge verrieten echtes Entsetzen. Er hatte noch nie ein solches Ungetüm gesehen, aber er wusste, wie gefährlich diese Kraftprotze waren. Nur Quistis blieb einigermaßen beherrscht und holte den Laptop des Direktors, tippte einige Male auf der Tastatur und zeigte dem Alien den Bildschirm, auf dem ein Bild eines Behemoths erschienen war.  
  
„War das das Tier, auf dem dieser Mensch weggeritten sein soll?" fragte sie ihn.  
  
Ja, bestätigte Koyo-Koyo, und er IST darauf weggeritten. Ich kann euch zu der Stelle führen, wo das Objekt abgestürzt ist, wenn ihr mir nichts glaubt.  
  
„Das halte ich für eine sehr gute Idee", meinte Quistis nickend. „Was meinen Sie dazu, Direktor? Sollen wir die Geschichte einmal überprüfen?"  
  
Cid, der versuchte, das Gefühl zu verdrängen, dass ihm die ganze Sache allmählich über den Kopf wüchse, nickte schnell. „Ja, fliegen Sie mit Selphie, Irvine und Xell hin. Und wenn Sie einen konkreten Hinweis erhalten, wo sich dieser... Monsterbeschwörer aufhalten könnte, dann zögern Sie nicht, sie zu verfolgen! Sie haben in dieser Sache absolute Handlungsfreiheit!"  
  
Squall nickte. „Quistis!" wandte er sich an das blonde Mädchen. „Versuch, Xell aus der Bücherei zu holen, ohne dass er Amok läuft und Selphie und Irvine dazu zu überreden, ihr Kartenspiel zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt fortzusetzen! Rinoa und ich werden in der Zwischenzeit zur Ragnarok gehen und mit Koyo-Koyo einen Kurs berechnen. Komm so schnell du kannst wieder!"  
  
Quistis nickte und wandte sich zur Tür. Squall glaubte allerdings einen traurig-wütenden Blick zu sehen, der in seine und Rinoas Richtung ging. Sie drehte sich allerdings gleich wieder weg und lief zum Aufzug. Er beschloss, die Sache momentan auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Wenn jemand in seinem Team Probleme hatte, dann meldete er sie vor dem Beginn einer Mission, so hatte er befohlen. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren könnte, wenn jemand erst im Kampf feststellen musste, dass er Fieber hatte!  
  
„Ich denke aber nicht, dass Koyo-Koyo mit unseren Landkarten zurecht kommen wird", flüsterte ihm Rinoa augenblinzelnd zu. „Glaubst du wirklich, er wird an Bord der Ragnarok etwas ausrichten können?"  
  
„Um ehrlich zu sein", entgegnete er schelmisch grinsend, „hatte ich vor, auf gut Glück loszufliegen. Aber man kann die verbleibende Zeit doch auch anders nützen, oder?"  
  
„Aber nur, wenn du mich kriegen kannst! Wenn du mich bis zur Ragnarok einholen kannst, kriegst du eine kleine Belohnung, wenn nicht..." Mit diesen Worten rannte sie los. Einen Moment lang war Squall sprachlos über diese vertraute Szene vor Direktor Cids Augen, dann warf er diesem einen verzeihungsheischenden Blick zu – und rannte seiner Freundin nach, als wäre Omega Weapon hinter ihm her!  
  
Koyo-Koyo war sehr verwundert. Diese Menschen scheinen mir die Sache nicht sehr ernst zu nehmen, wandte er sich an den Direktor, der den beiden lächelnd nachsah. Ich bekomme Zweifel, die richtigen Leute gewarnt zu haben.  
  
„Sie sind vollkommen unbegründet", entgegnete Cid, „denn so sind junge Menschen nun einmal. Sie können sich darauf verlassen: Wenn irgendjemand auf dieser Welt es mit diesem Raumfahrer aufnehmen kann, dann sind sie es! Aber damit tragen sie auch eine schwere Verantwortung, und die versuchen sie eben zu überspielen."  
  
Koyo-Koyo wirkte ziemlich verwirrt, aber er fragte nicht weiter, sondern wendete sein UFO und schwebte den beiden hinterher. Direktor Cid schloss die Augen. Es fiel ihm immer wieder schwer, diese jungen Leute, die Edea und er aufgezogen hatten, in den Kampf zu schicken. Aber es war das Leben, für das sie ausgebildet worden waren und – was noch wichtiger war – das sie leben wollten!  
  
„Na, war das nicht eine gute Idee, an dem komischen UFO mal einen Sender anzubringen?" fragte Rai-Jin, stolz auf seine Idee. „Jetzt wissen wir, was diese seltsame Blechbüchse war!"  
  
Fu-Jin nickte ihm lediglich knapp zu, Cifer jedoch meinte: „Ja, das war eine grandiose Idee. Bis heute dachte ich, dieses Stück Weltraumschrott wäre ein völliger Fehlschlag gewesen, aber jetzt..."  
  
Mit diesen Worten stieß er sich von der Wand ab, an der er lehnte und zog er einen abgerissenen Computerausdruck aus der Tasche seines Mantels. „... jetzt weiß ich, dass wir auf eine Goldmine gestoßen sind! Mit diesem Monsterbeschwörer als Verbündeten wird es uns endlich möglich sein, Rache an Squall und seiner Truppe zu nehmen! Endlich!" Er schwenkte ihn triumphierend über seinem Kopf. „Der rote Punkt in den Bergen nördlich von Esthar... das muss ein Versteck sein, in das sich unser künftiger Auftraggeber zurückgezogen hat. Wir werden ihn suchen und finden!"  
  
„Bist du mal sicher, dass du dich an Squall rächen willst, Cifer? Immerhin hatte er Recht, Artemisia hat dich mal wirklich benutzt, um an ihr Ziel zu gelangen", warf Rai-Jin ein.  
  
„Stolz?" fragte Fu-Jin auf ihre roboterhafte Weise, was sie irgendwie kalt wirken ließ.  
  
„Stimmt", pflichtete ihr Cifer bei. „Ich will mich nicht rächen, weil die SEEDs Artemisia besiegt haben, das war schließlich ihr Job. Ich hätte ihn genauso gemacht, wäre ich nicht ihr Hexen-Ritter gewesen. Nein, ich will mich rächen, weil sie mich besiegt haben, sogar mehrere Male! Mich! Ich will, dass sie zugeben, dass sie mich nur dank ihrer verdammten G.F. besiegen konnten!" Er ballte die Faust und steckte das Papier ruckartig wieder in seine Tasche. Dann begann er wieder zu lächeln, allerdings unheilversprechend. „So, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns sofort auf den Weg machen? Squall und seine Bande werden sicher bald losfliegen und die Zeit, die sie verlieren werden, um die Kapsel zu untersuchen, gibt uns nicht gerade viel Vorsprung! Dieses verrückte Alien hat uns ja zum Glück genug Reserven überlassen, um die ganze Weltbahn zu kaufen, warum mieten wir uns also kein Abteil?" Er klimperte grimmig lächelnd mit den Münzen in seiner Tasche.  
  
„Weit!" warf Fu-Jin auf ihre unnachahmliche Art ein.  
  
Rai-Jin stimmte ihr zu. „Ja, wir müssen mal einen großen Umweg über Fisherman's Horizon machen. Wir sollten schleunigst los, sonst kommen uns die SEEDs mal zuvor!"  
  
Cifer nickte und wandte sich um. „Dann nichts auf wie nach Balamb zum Bahnhof! Und dann unserem Schicksal entgegen!"  
  
5.4 Kapitel 3  
  
Die Berge südlich der Weltstadt Esthar kamen schnell näher, sehr schnell sogar. Die Geschwindigkeit, die von einer Rakete verlangt wurde, wirkte auf der Erde wirklich unglaublich. Vor allem, wenn man im Cockpit saß. Squall stand in der Mitte des Raumes und hatte die Hände verschränkt. Er hatte es sich angewöhnt, vor einer Mission seine Freunde heimlich zu beobachten. Rinoa saß an der linken Waffenkanzel und hatte sich entspannt zurückgelehnt. Selphie plapperte angeregt mit Koyo-Koyo, der dies augenscheinlich zu begrüßen schien, was das kleine Alien Squall noch fremdartiger erscheinen ließ. Nun ja, vielleicht erwartete es sich Informationen, was es als nächstes als Souvenir mit nach Hause nehmen konnte...  
  
Da das gelbgekleidete Mädchen gleichzeitig auch noch fliegen musste, stand Irvine hinter ihr, um sie zu warnen, wenn etwas, das groß genug war, um die Ragnarok zu beschädigen, in ihre Flugrichtung kam. Eine mittlere Bergkette zum Beispiel. Irvine machte sich nichts vor. Er wusste genau, dass alle anderen wussten, dass er Selphie sehr mochte, und deswegen machte es ihm auch nichts aus, dass sie die bewundernden Blicke sahen, die er seiner früheren liebsten Spielkameradin im Waisenhaus zuwarf. Leider war er sich bei dem Mädchen selbst nicht sicher, ob sie seine Gefühle erwiderte, deshalb beobachtete er sie nur verstohlen.  
  
Squall schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Er selbst war froh, dass diese Phase der aufkeimenden Liebe bei Rinoa und ihm bereits vorbei war. Es war einfach lächerlich, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie die zwei füreinander schwärmten, Selphie mit ihrer kindlichen Unschuld, Irvine mit einer für ihn absolut untypischen Scheu, und sie nicht merkten, dass der andere genau so empfand. Nun ja, andererseits hatte Selphie nie offensichtlich tiefergehende Gefühle als Freundschaft für den Scharfschützen gezeigt, vielleicht verunsicherte ihn das. Liebe war so kompliziert!  
  
Weiter im Text. Xell stand hinter Squall und verdrehte gerade die Augen, während er anklagend die Hände gen Himmel hob. Er war bei weitem nicht der einzige, der Selphies Sprachtalent nicht zu schätzen wusste, eigentlich gab's da außer Irvine fast niemanden, aber sie machte das bei den meisten durch ihr fröhliches Wesen mehr als wett. Bei Xell nicht. Aber auch er mochte das Mädchen, auch wenn er es nicht offen zeigte. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur die Frustration, weil er bei seiner Lektüre gestört worden war, die er zufälligerweise neben einer gewissen Bibliothekarin sitzend gelesen hatte. Squall gestattete sich ein amüsiertes Schnauben, dann sah er weiter.  
  
Als letztes fiel sein Blick auf Quistis. Die ehemalige Ausbilderin des Gardens hatte sich in den letzten Tagen ziemlich seltsam verhalten. Immer wieder warf sie kurze Blicke auf Rinoa und ihn, aber auch auf Selphie und Irvine, die teils traurig, teils anklagend waren. Er wurde daraus nicht schlau, oder besser, er wollte es nicht werden. Wahrscheinlich war er für diese Sache auch nicht der richtige Gesprächspartner. Sein Blick wandte sich Rinoa zu. Das war wohl eher ein Job für das Mädchen, das es selbst jetzt noch schaffte, den großen Helden und Hexenbezwinger Squall Leonhart aus der Fassung zu bringen.  
  
Er machte einen Schritt auf seine Freundin zu und flüsterte ihr zu: „Rinoa, sieh jetzt nicht hin, aber ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass Quistis in letzter Zeit sehr... deprimiert wirkt? Und zwar immer dann, wenn sie uns zusammen über den Weg lief?"  
  
Rinoa sah ihn überrascht an, dann begann sie zu strahlen. Sie flüsterte zurück: „Ja, das ist mir auch aufgefallen, aber ich hab's nicht so ernst genommen. Ich freue mich allerdings, dass es dir aufgefallen ist. Das zeugt von einem guten Anführer. Soll ich mal mit ihr reden?"  
  
Squall nickte und richtete sich wieder auf. „Quistis, Rinoa!" rief er. „Ihr beide seht euch mal die Verteidigungssysteme an. Ich hoffe nicht, dass wir von jemandem angegriffen werden, aber man kann nie wissen."  
  
Xell sah ihn überrascht an. „Aber Squall", protestierte er. „Du weißt doch genau, dass ich die Systeme gestern erst..."  
  
Sein Truppenführer schnitt ihm mit einer Geste das Wort ab und versuchte, ihn anzublinzeln, ohne dass es jemand anders sah. Er wusste allerdings nicht, ob Xell das Zeichen verstehen würde. Anscheinend ja, denn er widersprach nicht mehr. „Ich finde es aber trotzdem besser, wenn die beiden es noch einmal überprüfen. Wenn dir langweilig ist, halte ich dich nicht auf, die Waffenkontrollen zu checken, Xell!"  
  
Einen Moment lang war der Faustkämpfer völlig perplex ob des scharfen Tons, den Squall angeschlagen hatte, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Soll mir Recht sein", entgegnete er. „Immer noch besser, als hier drinnen taub zu werden. Tschüss, ruft mich, wenn wir landen!" Dann verschwand er mit dem Aufzug.  
  
Rinoa stand auf und trat ebenfalls vor die Lücke, die der davonfahrende Aufzug hinterlassen hatte. Quistis wirkte zwar nicht sonderlich begeistert, erhob sich aber trotzdem und ging zu Rinoa hin. Eine Minute später fuhren auch sie hinunter. Squall nickte und sah wieder nach vorn. Irvine blickte ihn an, lächelte und gab ihm das O.K.-Zeichen. Dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit oder eher Selphie zu. Squall war beruhigt. Er war sich selbst nicht sicher gewesen, ob es eine gute Idee war, mit Quistis über ihr Problem zu reden. Dass Irvine, der doch schon die eine oder andere Erfahrung mit Frauen hatte (ach was, er war mit Abstand der Junge im Garden, der am meisten über die weiblichen Bewohner der Kampfschule wusste!) seine Entscheidung billigte, stimmte ihn fröhlicher, auch wenn man es ihm wie üblich nicht ansah. Außerdem zeigte es ihm, dass der Scharfschütze trotz gewisser ablenkender Faktoren noch immer auf seine Umgebung konzentriert war.  
  
„Cheeeef!" drängte sich Selphie in seine Gedanken. „Was haaaat Xell eigentlich mit taub werden gemeint?"  
  
Diesmal musste sich Squall beherrschen, um nicht zu grinsen. Es gelang ihm nicht ganz.  
  
Rinoa stapfte hinter Quistis her, die wirklich ein beeindruckendes Tempo vorlegte. Es wirkte, als ob sie vor irgendwas weglaufen wollte. „Quistis, warte!" rief sie ihrer Freundin nach. „Ich möchte mit dir reden."  
  
Die Angesprochene verharrte, dann drehte sie sich betont langsam herum und fragte beinahe feindselig: „Reden? Über was denn? Ich denke, unser Auftrag ist völlig klar!"  
  
Rinoa war beinahe schockiert, aber ihr Widerstandsgeist, von der Zeit als Anführerin der Waldeulen bestens geschult, half ihr zu sagen: „Es geht nicht über den Auftrag. Es geht um dich selbst, Quistis, und du weißt auch warum!" Sie holte einmal tief Luft und fuhr dann fort: „Du kannst niemandem von uns verheimlichen, dass du dich unwohl fühlst, wenn wir zusammen sind. Aber wir können uns trotzdem nicht denken, warum das so ist. Hat dir irgendjemand von uns etwas getan, Quistis, oder etwas gesagt, was dich verletzt hat? Bitte sag es mir, damit ich dir helfen kann."  
  
„Wieso?" fragte die blonde Frau, Rinoas Blick bewusst ausweichend, aber nicht mehr so kalt wie vorher. „Hast du dich etwa um den Posten des Psychiaters beworben? Mir geht's gut genug, danke! Ich werde diese Mission schon durchziehen, wenn es das ist, wovor Squall sich fürchtet."  
  
Rinoa wurde es langsam zu dumm. Wenn ihr Quistis dauernd auswich, dann hatte sie keine Chance, etwas über ihr Problem zu erfahren. Aber die junge Frau musste darüber reden, das spürte sie, auch wenn es ihr Stolz nicht erlaubte. Sie ergriff Quistis' Arm und hielt ihn so fest, dass diese erstaunt zu ihr aufsah. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu!" brauste sie auf. „Niemand kann dir helfen, wenn du dich in ein Schneckenhaus zurückziehst! Irgendwann musst du mit jemandem über den Problem, was es auch immer ist, reden, und warum soll das nicht ich sein? Ich bin deine Freundin, Quistis, und die anderen auf diesem Schiff auch! Oder ist es etwa wegen Squall und mir? Liebst du ihn immer noch?"  
  
Quistis versuchte, ihr zu entkommen, aber Rinoa packte auch noch ihren anderen Armen und zwang sie zu bleiben. „Nein", gab sie zu, nun plötzlich mit brüchiger Stimme, „ich liebe ihn nur noch wie einen Bruder. Aber irgendwie... seid ihr trotzdem Schuld, und das macht es so schwer, darüber zu reden. Bitte lass mich los, ich... will nicht darüber sprechen!"  
  
„Warum?" bohrte Rinoa weiter. „Quistis, du siehst doch selbst, wie sehr es dir zu schaffen macht. Du musst mit mir darüber reden, oder du wirst dich nicht mehr auf die Mission konzentrieren können. So etwas kann dich das Leben kosten! Komm, lass uns dir helfen, du weißt doch, dass wir deine Freunde sind, wieso weigerst du dich auf einmal, mit uns zu reden?"  
  
Einen Moment lang konnte ihr Gegenüber die Fassade noch aufrechterhalten, dann sprudelten ihr die Worte förmlich aus dem Mund. Und Rinoa bemerkte auch, dass Quistis, die stolze Quistis, Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Ja, ihr seid meine Freunde. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich euch sehe, werde ich daran erinnert, dass es in euren Leben auch noch andere Menschen gibt, die euch viel bedeuten. Squall und du, ihr seid zum Leidwesen vieler Schülerinnen das Traumpaar der Schule, Irvine und Selphie sind einander vollkommen verfallen, auch wenn sie's nicht zugeben können, und sogar Xell hat eine Bewunderin gefunden, wegen der er sich schon eine halbe Stunde, bevor die Bibliothek öffnet, auf die Lauer legt! Und ich? Ich habe niemanden, der mich liebt. Und ich werde nie jemanden haben..."  
  
Voll ungläubigem Staunen sah Rinoa, dass die Peitschenkämpferin auf dem Boden sank und ihr Körper von stummen Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Einen Moment lang war sie so erschrocken, dass sie nichts tun konnte, als Quistis anzustarren, aber dann löste sich der Bann und sie ging ebenfalls in die Knie. Sie zog (wenn sie das im Garden erzählen würde, würde sie jeder sofort zu Dr. Kadowaki schicken, da war sie sich sicher) das weinende Mädchen zu sich heran und versuchte, sie mit ihren Hexenkräften etwas zu trösten, während sie redete: „Aber Quistis, was redest du da? Du weißt doch, dass du im Garden einen riesigen Fanclub hast, der dich bewundert. Uns allen hier, sogar Squall, von dem sogar ich es nicht erwartet hätte, ist aufgefallen, dass du leidest, und wir alle wollen das beenden. Und denk an Direktor Cid und Edea, die euch aufgezogen haben. Glaubst du im Ernst, dass sie dich einfach deinem Schmerz überlassen würden?"  
  
Ihr Schützling war während dieser Worte sichtlich ruhiger geworden, und jetzt löste sie sich auch aus ihrer Umarmung und stand wieder auf. Sie lächelte Rinoa dankend zu, was wegen der Tränen in ihrem Gesicht nicht ganz ernst wirkte. „Du weißt aber, Rinoa, dass ich nicht diese Art von Liebe gemeint habe", konterte Quistis. „Aber danke für deinen Trost. Ich denke, ich hatte ihn dringend nötig." Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und als Rinoa sie wieder sehen konnte, was sie wieder die selbstbewusste Frau, die sie kannte.  
  
„Komm jetzt", meinte die Frau, „wir sind schon stark überfällig. Wir sollten uns beeilen und diese blöden Systeme kontrollieren, damit niemandem was auffällt."  
  
Rinoa lachte hell auf. „Glaubst du denn im Ernst", fragte sie prustend, „dass Squall uns deswegen hier herunter geschickt hat?" Sie kicherte noch ein paar Sekunden, dann stand auch sie auf und wandte sich zum Aufzug um. Die junge Hexe konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass ihre Freundin hinter ihr jetzt sicher ein ungläubiges Gesicht machte und auch über diese Vorstellung musste sie kurz grinsen. Dann lief sie los. Einen Moment lang war Quistis anscheinend noch überrascht, dann folgte sie ihr.  
  
„Ich sag's nur ungern, aber der Kerl, der dieses Ding gebaut hat, war ein echtes Genie", bemerkte Irvine, während er staunend die kleine Delle musterte, die die Stahlmunition seiner Exetor in der Außenhülle der Kapsel verursacht hatte. „Ich schätze, wenn ich das Ding aufbekommen wollte, müsste ich wahrscheinlich die Pulsarmunition rauskramen!"  
  
Squall nickte ohne Kommentar. Dass die Kapsel einiges aushalten konnte, war ja klar, da sie die Träne des Mondes überstanden hatte. Aber dass sie ihren Waffen trotzen konnte, war wirklich überraschend. „Lass das lieber", warnte er, als er sah, dass der Scharfschütze in seinen Taschen zu wühlen begann, „die Einstiegsluke ist schließlich schon offen. Wir sollten die Kapsel lieber nicht allzu sehr beschädigen. Sie könnte noch mal nützlich."  
  
„Wenn du meinst." Irvine wirkte enttäuscht. „Aber gib doch wenigstens zu, dass du selbst gern den „Herzensbrecher" eingesetzt hättest, stimmt doch oder?"  
  
Squall zuckte mit den Schultern. „... lass mich doch", brummte er und wandte sich um, um nicht sehen müssen, wie Irvine sich das Lachen verkneifen musste. „Habt ihr da drinnen schon was gefunden?" fragte er Xell und Quistis, die sich zu zweit in das Raumfahrzeug gequetscht hatten und das Innere durchsuchten. Dass die Kapsel nur für eine Person gebaut war, erschwerte diese Aufgabe natürlich etwas.  
  
„Wie zum Geier soll ich denn irgendwas aus diesem Computer rauskriegen, wenn ich keinen Platz habe, um zwei Finger gleichzeitig zu rühren?" beschwerte sich Xell lautstark, während er versuchte, das Gesicht mehr als 10 cm vom Bildschirm wegzubekommen.  
  
„Jetzt meckere hier nicht so rum, Xell", verteidigte sich Quistis. „Ich bin es sicher nicht, der von uns beiden den meisten Platz verbraucht! Wahrscheinlich sehen wir hier nur die Folgen deiner Hot-dog-Sessions in den letzten Wochen. Aber egal, ich muss sowieso mal raus an die frische Luft." Mühsam befreite sich Quistis aus der Kapsel und atmete erleichtert auf. „Hier liegt ja alles voller Mondsteine", bemerkte sie und bückte sich. Tatsächlich, überall um die Kapsel verstreut lagen die seltenen Items, aus denen man starke Zauber gewinnen konnte. „Ich glaube, ich stecke lieber ein paar ein. Wäre eine Verschwendung, sie hier liegen zu lassen."  
  
Im selben Moment hörte man von der Rückseite des Raumfahrzeugs ein Grollen und im krassen Gegensatz Selphies helle Stimme: „Heeeee, Jungs, wir könnten hier ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen! Hier sind dreiiiii Quale aufgetaucht!"  
  
Squall wollte schon nach der Löwenherz an seinem Gürtel greifen, als ihn Irvine aufhielt. „Nichts da", meinte er. „Du hast heute deinen Spaß schon gehabt, jetzt sind wir mal dran! Wartet mal, Mädchen, lasst mir auch noch was von den Viechern übrig!" Und schon war er weg. Squall runzelte die Stirn. Eigentlich war es ja verboten, dass ein SEED seinem Anführer vorschrieb, wann er zu kämpfen hatte und wann nicht... aber Direktor Cid hatte ihnen nicht umsonst unbeschränkte Handlungsfreiheit gewährt. Sollten andere die Vorschriften befolgen, er wollte ohnehin noch einmal mit Quistis reden.  
  
Statt dessen hörte er eine andere Stimme hinter ihm. Braucht ihr mich noch? wollte Koyo-Koyo wissen. Ich möchte endlich zu meinem Heimatplaneten zurückfliegen. Ich habe euch alles gesagt, was ich gesehen habe. Ist meine Anwesenheit hier noch nötig?  
  
„Nein", sagte Squall schlicht. „Sie ist nicht mehr nötig. Du hast der Erde einen großen Dienst erwiesen, Koyo-Koyo. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir dir genug dafür danken können."  
  
Bekomme ich dafür ein Elixier? fragte der kleine Außerirdische aufgeregt. Seine schwarzen Augen sahen so bittend, dass Squall beinahe gelächelte hätte. Beinahe.  
  
Quistis hatte lächeln müssen. „Nein", meinte sie. „Wir werden dir kein Elixier geben. Aber dafür das hier." Sie gab ihm ein Fläschchen, welches das Alien sofort an Bord beamte. „Wir nennen es Heldentrank. Wenn du einmal in Gefahr kommen solltest, trink es, und dir wird nichts passieren."  
  
Danke, sagte der Außerirdische nickend und ließ sein UFO langsam höher schweben. Vielleicht sehen uns ja einmal wieder. Ich habe von der Redegewandten einige Dinge gehört, die ich unbedingt einmal begutachten muss. Mit diesen Worten drehte sich das kleine Raumfahrzeug um 180 Grad und beschleunigte, bis es nicht mehr zu sehen war. Squall und Quistis sahen ihm noch einige Zeit nach.  
  
„Hör mal", fing er an, „deinem Gesichtsausdruck nach hat Rinoa bereits mit dir gesprochen. Wenn du jetzt auch noch mit mir reden möchtest..."  
  
„Danke", entgegnete Quistis kühl. „Jetzt nicht. Was das angeht, will ich im Moment nichts sagen. Vielleicht klärt es sich ja von allein. Ich danke dir, dass du mir Rinoa auf den Hals gehetzt hast, aber das ist meine Sache, und ich will sie allein ins reine bringen!"  
  
Squall nickte und drehte sich um. Xell war gerade dabei, aus der Kapsel zu kriechen. „Hey, Squall", rief er aufgeregt. „Kommt mal her, ihr zwei. Ich glaub' ich hab' was Interessantes gefunden!"  
  
Nachdem Squall und Quistis sich so platziert hatten, dass sie beide vom Eingang auf den Bildschirm sehen konnten, machte Xell eine einladende Geste. „Seht euch mal das an! Das ist eine Karte von Esthar, die in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft aufgerufen wurde. Und jetzt schaut mal, was passiert, wenn ich auf diesen roten Punkt hier in den Bergen drücke..."  
  
Einen Moment lang geschah überhaupt nichts. Dann jedoch begannen sich von diesem roten Punkt verschiedenfarbige Linien zu lösen, die begannen, Esthar einzukreisen. Die Linien verharrten einige Augenblicke lang, und plötzlich bewegten sich alle wie auf Kommando auf das Stadtzentrum zu. Als sie einen bestimmten Punkt erreicht hatten, begann dieser gelb zu blinken.  
  
„Und was soll das?" wollte Squall wissen. „Ich sehe nicht, wie uns das weiterhelfen könnte."  
  
Statt eine Antwort zu geben, betätigte Xell ein paar Tasten, und auf einmal vergrößerte sich der Bildausschnitt um eine der Linien, sodass eine Schrift deutlich wurde. Dort standen... einige Monster, zusammen mit eingeklammerten, beängstigend hohen Zahlen und einige Standorte in Esthar, zum Beispiel das Magielabor und das Einkaufszentrum. „Das ist nur bei dieser Linie", erklärte Xell. „Bei anderen stehen andere starke Monster wie Rumbrum-Drachen, Behemoths, Archeodinos, Morbole, was du willst. Und Ziele wie die Residenz, die wichtigsten Kreuzungen und die Stadtausgänge. Und jetzt zeige ich dir mal, was passiert, wenn man auf dieser Karte Esthar anklickt!"  
  
Einige Sekunden später erschien eine Großaufnahme der Residenz mit einigen Verteidigern, die gleich darauf von den genannten Monstern besiegt wurden. Und danach erschien eine Textbox mit der Nachricht:  
  
Einsatzziel – Einnahme der Residenz; Überwältigung oder Auslöschung der Militärkräfte; unbedingter Tod der Hexe!  
  
„Wenn du mich fragst", ließ Xell vernehmen, „haben wir es mit einem Typ zu tun, der mit einer Armee aus Monstern plant, Esthar zu erobern. Und er ist offenbar davon überzeugt, dass Adell noch immer dort herrscht. Hier steht, er will alle auslöschen, die sich ihm entgegenstellen, Squall!"  
  
Dieser reagierte nicht sofort. Dann jedoch wies er den Faustkämpfer an: „Druck das einmal aus und komm dann in die Ragnarok! Quistis, du gehst schon mal vor und wirfst die Motoren an! Ich sehe mal, was die andern dort hinten so lange machen! Wir müssen sofort nach Esthar, und zwar so schnell wie möglich! Beeilung!"  
  
Er fuhr herum um rannte zu Selphie, Irvine und Rinoa, die sich mit einigen Galchimesäras herumplagten, die ihnen anscheinend über den Weg gelaufen waren. „Hört jetzt auf mit dem Spielen!" rief er ihnen zu. „Die Sache ist ernst! Wir müssen sofort abfliegen, also macht schneller!"  
  
Sie hatten anscheinend verstanden, auch wenn nicht alle in der Lage waren, seinem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Irvine war im Berserkerrausch, Rinoa gerade dabei, ihn davon zu heilen und Selphie beschwor gerade Kaktor. Nach der G.F.-Attacke blieb nur noch ein einziger der kleinen Quälgeister stehen, den Irvine mit einem Schuss ins Jenseits beförderte. Sie nahmen alle drei ihre Siegesposen ein, dann drehten sie sich um und liefen auf die Ragnarok zu.  
  
„Mann, konnte das nicht warten?" raunte Irvine Squall zu, der neben ihm her lief. „Ich wollte die Punkte eigentlich Sephie überlassen!"  
  
„Für so was haben wir jetzt keine Zeit!" fuhr Squall ihn an. „Ich erkläre euch drinnen, was los ist. Es ist wichtig, dass wir so schnell wie möglich nach Esthar kommen. Ich hoffe, es ist noch nicht zu spät!"  
  
Der Präsident Esthars, Laguna Loire, sah erst auf, als die Tür zu seinem Zimmer in der Residenz sich öffnete und eine ihm wohlbekannte Gruppe von Kämpfern hereinschritt. Er lächelte glücklich und stand gemessen auf. Immerhin verlangte man von einem Staatsoberhaupt eine gewissen Würde, obwohl er nicht verstand, warum. Immerhin war er doch auch nur ein Mensch, oder? Und genauso verlangte man von ihm, dass er beinahe immer etwas zu tun hatte, sodass er fast keine Zeit hatte, sich mit seinen Freunden Ward und Kiros, die neben ihm standen, und seiner Adoptivtochter Ellione mal einen schönen Tag zu machen. Eben jetzt war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, ein Gesetz über längere Ladenöffnungszeiten zu verabschieden, was einfach nur lächerlich war, da der Handel in Esthar ohnehin nur noch virtuell abgewickelt wurde. Aber es war nun mal sein Job...  
  
Er versuchte, den SEED-Gruß nachzuahmen, den ihm die sechs jungen Leute vormachten, aber er sah selbst, dass er sich nicht grade toll anstellte. Na ja, war ja auch schließlich schon eine Zeitlang her, dass er selbst Soldat gewesen war. Irgendwann würde er sie auch mal überraschen und den Gruß perfekt nachmachen. Irgendwann würde er schon Zeit finden, ihn seinen Freunden abzuschauen.  
  
„Hallo, Elfenvolk", grüßte Kiros, sein dunkelhäutiger Freund aus der Soldatenzeit die Gruppe, die ihnen schon früher geholfen hatte. Obwohl Laguna nicht zurück sah, wusste er, dass Kiros die drei Jungen und drei Mädchen angrinste. „Schön, dass ihr wieder mal vorbeikommt. Nehmt es Laguna nicht übel, dass er euren Gruß parodiert, aber er hatte leider nur fünf Minuten Zeit, ihn zu üben. Ward und ich haben lange versucht, es ihm auszureden, aber er wollte nicht auf uns hören. Bitte nehmt davon Abstand, ihn dafür zu töten, wenn auch nur deshalb, weil ihr damit einen Krieg heraufbeschwören würdet!"  
  
Ward, sein riesiges weißehäutiges Gegenstück, nickte lediglich und versuchte zu lächeln. Seit er bei einem Unfall seine Stimme verloren hatte, sah man ihn nicht oft fröhlich, aber wenn wirklich gute Freunde vorbeikamen, dann munterte das sogar ihn auf.  
  
„Kiros, noch einmal so eine Bemerkung und ich degradiere dich und Ward, der dir zweifellos zustimmt, zu Büroboten!" kam sofort der Kommentar ihres Freundes Laguna. Sie waren solche Szenen schon gewöhnt, eigentlich müssten sie schon längst aus Esthar gejagt worden sein, wenn man von Lagunas beleidigten Drohungen ausging. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte etwas von Undank und falschen Freunden, dann wandte er sich wieder strahlend seinen Besuchern zu.  
  
„Grinst nicht ihr auch noch so unverschämt, sonst kann ich mich gar nicht mehr freuen, dass ihr gekommen seid. Seht, euer Anführer behält wenigstens noch einen Rest von Anstand. Er sieht mich immer noch ernst an." Er wusste natürlich, dass Squall, obwohl der Umgang mit Rinoa das schon ein bisschen geheilt hatte, fast nie lächelte. Nur wenn seine Freunde, und ganz besonders natürlich seine Lieblingshexe in der Nähe waren, konnte man eventuell eins sehen. „Squall, mein Junge! Ich kann zwar jetzt nicht sagen, dass du gewachsen bist, aber deine reizende Begleitung verleiht dir irgendwie neue Größe. Miss Heartilly, ich kann gar nicht beschreiben, wie anmutig Sie sich an seinen Arm klammern, mir fehlen wirklich die Worte. Irvine, wieso hat man Sie mit dieser Monsterwaffe überhaupt hier reingelassen? Wahrscheinlich nur, weil Sie gesagt haben, Sie müssten Selphie vor mir schützen. Ich muss wohl mal wieder ein paar Wachen entlassen, hab' ich das Gefühl! Xell, könnten Sie bitte damit aufhören, mich so unverschämt anzugrinsen, sonst muss ich Sie abführen lassen. Sehen Sie, Quistis hält sich wenigstens die Hand vor den Mund, auch wenn sie darunter zweifellos auch über mich lacht!"  
  
Squall wartete, bis sich die allgemeine Heiterkeit etwas gelegt hatte, dann kam er zur Sache: „Tut uns Leid, aber wir sind diesmal leider dienstlich hier! Wir sind froh, dass wir noch rechtzeitig gekommen sind, sonst wärst du wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so fidel. Zeig ihm den Ausdruck, Xell!"  
  
Dieser nickte, kramte in einer seiner Taschen und förderte dann einen zerknitterten Zettel zutage. Er drückte ihn dem verdutzt dreinschauenden Laguna in die Hand und meinte: „Hier. Ich bin gespannt, wie lange deine gute Laune sich noch in deinem Gesicht halten kann, wenn du das hier siehst!"  
  
Laguna sah die Freunde einen Moment lang mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an, dann winkte er Kiros und Ward zu sich und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Ein paar Minuten lang starrten sie das Papier an, das ihnen den baldigen Untergang ihrer Heimat prophezeite, dann sahen sie wieder auf. Laguna selbst war nicht ganz so fassungslos wie seine Freunde, was wohl daran lag, dass er als Präsident einer Weltstadt mit Verantwortung umzugehen wusste. Und er war sich bewusst, dass Panik jetzt nicht angebracht war, auch wenn sie momentan sehr verlockend erschien.  
  
„Wo habt ihr das gefunden?" Kurz und präzise. Squall begann, ihn zu bewundern.  
  
„Auf einem der Berge südlich der Stadt", antwortete Quistis im selben Ton. „In einer Raumkapsel, die während der Träne des Mondes auf den Planeten kam." Sie erzählte sachlich und ohne Ausschweifungen die ganze Geschichte, von Koyo-Koyos Ankunft bis zum Computerszenario, das Xell entdeckt hatte. Nur ihr Gespräch mit Rinoa ließ sie aus, und niemand konnte es ihr verdenken. Wer gab schon gern ein Problem zu?  
  
Einige Augenblicke verstrichen, in denen sich die mächtigsten Beamten Esthars darüber klar zu werden versuchten, dass diese absolut unglaubwürdige Geschichte von absolut glaubwürdigen Personen vorgetragen worden war. „Und ihr seid sicher, dass man diesem... Koyo-Koyo trauen kann?" fragte Kiros vorsichtig. „Könnte es nicht sein, dass er euch angelogen hat?"  
  
„Natüüüürlich sind wir das!" beantwortete Selphie beinahe empört. „Schließlich hat er jede Menge Geld und Risiko aaaauf sich genommen, um zu uns zu kommen. Wieso sollte er sich in die Nähe von Menschen wagen, die ihn mööööglicherweise töten könnten?"  
  
Ward zuckte mit den Schultern. Kiros übersetzte: „Er meint, dass wir nicht wissen können, warum uns dieses Alien belügen könnte, aber man sollte alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen. Schließlich können wir nicht einfach das Kriegsrecht über Esthar verhängen, wenn wir keine konkreten Beweise haben. Und ihr müsst doch selbst zugeben, dass diese Geschichte mit dem Behemoth ziemlich unglaubhaft ist!"  
  
„Jetzt hört doch mal auf!" rief Irvine, langsam in Rage kommend. „Wir haben auf seine Informationen hin eine Raumkapsel gefunden, die so stabil ist, dass sie der Träne des Mondes und dem Aufprall hier auf der Erde widerstehen konnte. Glaubt ihr nicht, dass er, wenn er diese Kapsel kennen würde, nicht eine aus dem selben Material hätte, wenn er sich in feindliches Gebiet wagt? Und wir haben Dokumente gefunden, die darauf schließen lassen, dass der Pilot aus Esthar stammt, auch wenn es nicht gerade ein sorgfältig geführtes Tagebuch ist! Was verlangt ihr eigentlich noch, bis ihr euch der Gefahr bewusst werdet?" Er blickte die drei so wütend an, dass Ward sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete und Kiros sich spannte.  
  
„Und wieso verlangst du von uns, Bürger, die seit Jahrzehnten in Frieden leben, zu bewaffnen, gegen einen Feind, den wir nicht kennen?" fragte Lagunas leise Stimme. Es wirkte irgendwie, als würde er mit einem uneinsichtigen Kind sprechen. „Was glaubst du, was passieren würde, wenn sich herausstellt, dass es diesen Feind gar nicht gibt? Die Leute würden durchdrehen! Vielleicht nicht alle, aber es würde mit Sicherheit Verletzte und möglicherweise auch Tote geben, wenn wir sie zum Narren halten. Willst du, dass wir uns so etwas aufs Gewissen laden, Irvine? Verlangst du das von uns?"  
  
Der Scharfschütze sah betreten zur Seite. Er hatte sich nie sonderlich mit Politik beschäftigt, aber auch er verstand jetzt, was Laguna fürchtete. „Das heißt nicht", beschwichtigte der Esthar-Präsident, „dass ich euch nicht glaube oder dass ich euch gar daran hindern würde, Nachforschungen über diesen Astronauten anzustellen. Aber ich kann euch erst dann helfen, wenn ihr mit eigenen Augen die Monsterarmee gesehen habt, die er eurer Meinung nach gerade aufstellt."  
  
Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Nachdem er kurz hinausgesehen hatte, lächelte er und drehte sich wieder um. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Was ich auf alle Fälle tun werde, ist, die anderen Staaten darüber zu informieren, dass möglicherweise auch für sie Gefahr droht. Wer weiß, was dieser Verrückte plant, wenn Esthar wirklich fallen sollte?"  
  
„Du willst also die Hände in den Schoß legen und abwarten?" Rinoa wirkte fast schockiert. „Du hast dich wirklich verändert, Laguna! Früher hättest du dich aufgemacht, um diesen Monsterbeschwörer alleine fertig zu machen, aber heute willst du lieber hier bleiben und auf den Tod warten? Ich kann dich nicht verstehen!"  
  
Kiros lächelte traurig. „Das ist auch gut so. Wenn jeder von euch verstehen würde, zu welchen Handlungen Staatsoberhäupter oft gezwungen sind, dann würdet ihr euch wahrscheinlich von jeder Autorität abwenden. Aber es sind nun mal nicht alle so stark wie ihr, Rinoa. Diese Menschen da draußen in der Stadt haben seit Adells Herrschaft friedlich gelebt, und sie wollen das auch weiterhin tun. Willst du ihnen jetzt eine flammende Rede über Ehre und Kampf halten, die dich vermutlich mehr begeistern würde als sie, und sie dann in den sicheren Tod schicken?"  
  
Rinoa sah nicht so aus, als wäre sie von der Entscheidung ihrer Freunde begeistert, aber Squall warf ihr einen Blick zu, nicht mehr weiter zu streiten. Er, der er selbst schon die Verantwortung über den gesamten Balamb-Garden innegehabt hatte, konnte Laguna verstehen. Es war nicht leicht, darüber hinwegzusehen, dass nicht jeder ein Kämpfer war, den man ohne Gewissen einsetzen konnte.  
  
Laguna klatschte in die Hände. „Aber jetzt genug von der Politik", rief er, und plötzlich war er wieder der ein wenig linkische, aber gutherzige Ex- Soldat, den sie alle kannten. „Ich habe jemanden herbestellt, der euch gerne einmal wieder sehen wollte. Und ich glaube, ihr möchtet auch mit ihr reden."  
  
Bevor der Gedanke, wer diese Person sein könnte, Gestalt in den Köpfen der Freunde annehmen konnte, öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und ein etwa 20- jähriges, braunhaariges Mädchen mit weißem Rock und blauer Bluse bekleidet kam herein: Ellione, ihre frühere große Schwester im Waisenhaus, die sie und Lagunas Truppe zusammengebracht hatte. Sofort hellten sich alle Gesichter, selbst das von Squall, auf.  
  
Rinoa löste sich sofort von Squall und rannte auf das ältere Mädchen zu, um es zu umarmen. „Ellione!" rief sie. „Du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie du uns gefehlt hast! Wo hast du nur die ganze Zeit gesteckt? Wir haben dich bei keinem einzigen unserer Besuche gesehen!"  
  
Ellione lächelte wie eine Mutter, die ihr Kind streichelt. „Ich bedaure auch, dass wir uns so lange nicht sehen konnten, Hexenschwester", flüsterte sie. Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, denn schon waren die anderen heran. Xell und Selphie warfen sich ihr ungestüm an den Hals, während Quistis und Irvine sich damit begnügten, ihr auf die Schulter zu klopfen und sie mit leuchtenden Augen anzustarren. „Genug, genug", lachte sie schließlich. „Ich freue mich ja auch, euch wiederzusehen, aber wenn ihr mich nicht bald loslasst, werde ich es mir genau überlegen, bevor ich noch einmal zu euch komme!"  
  
Nachdem sie sich einigermaßen von ihren Anhängseln befreit hatte, ging sie auf die verbleibenden vier Personen im Raum zu. „Du hast dich sehr verändert, Squall!" bemerkte sie. „Früher wolltest du mich nie mit jemandem teilen, und jetzt willst du mich nicht einmal mehr begrüßen? Was ist mit dir los?"  
  
„Ich habe lediglich gelernt, dass nicht alles mir gehört, was ich mir wünsche", entgegnete dieser. Dann grinste er und umarmte seine liebste Spielgefährtin aus Jugendtagen. „Schön, dich wiederzusehen, große Schwester!"  
  
Einen Moment lang ließ sich Ell diese Zärtlichkeit gefallen, dann löste sie sich sanft von ihm und wandte sich ihrem Adoptivvater und dessen Freunden zu, die sich offenbar schon vernachlässigt fühlten. Squall sah ihr nach, bis er ein vertrautes Gewicht an seinem Arm spürte.  
  
„Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, weil ich einfach so weggerannt bin", flüsterte Rinoa ihm zu. Dann veränderte sich ihr Blick und sie fragte drohend: „Aber was hatte diese innige Umarmung eben zu bedeuten, hä? Kann ich dich denn keine drei Sekunden aus den Augen lassen, ohne dass du mir untreu bist?"  
  
Squall schob seine Hand unter ihr störrisch vorgeschobenes Kinn und wisperte ihr zu: „Was glaubst du denn, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als du mich so mir nichts, dir nichts wegen Ell verlassen hast? Kannst du mir etwa verdenken, dass ich mich irgendwo wegen dieses Seelenschmerzes trösten musste? Du musst mir eben versprechen, mich nie wieder zu verlassen!"  
  
Rinoa schmunzelte. „Das ist annehmbar!" meinte sie und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, bevor sie ihm einen langen Kuss gab.  
  
„Jetzt fangen die schon wieder an", stöhnte Xell auf. „Passt auf, irgendwann ersticken sie noch mal daran!" Die beiden ließen sich davon nicht stören, sondern genossen es, die Lippen des anderen genauestens auf den Geschmack zu prüfen.  
  
Erst, als Laguna sich zurückhaltend räusperte, kappten sie die Verbindung wieder, nicht ohne Bedauern. Sie sahen sich um und blickten direkt in Ells und Lagunas Gesicht, die sie wie glückliche Eltern ansahen, und eben diese Mienen ließen sie ein wenig rot werden und die Arme vom Körper des anderen wegnehmen. Squall erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie Edea und Cid geschaut hatten, als sie sahen, wie er und Rinoa sich ihren ersten Kuss gaben. Das war auf der Feier im Garden anlässlich ihres Sieges über Artemisia gewesen, und die beiden waren, angelockt durch Irvine, Selphie und Quistis, die wie gebannt auf die Terrasse sahen, Zeugen dieses Ereignisses geworden. Xell, der ebenfalls zu ihnen gestoßen war, hatte schon befürchtet, seine Ziehmutter würde in Ohnmacht fallen und hatte sich auffangbereit hinter sie gestellt, aber Cid hatte Edea lediglich den Arm um ihre Schulter und sie ihren Kopf an seine gelegt. Dann hatten sie wie stolze Eltern lächelnd zugesehen. Er und Rinoa hatten erst nachher gemerkt, dass die beiden auch zugesehen hatten und waren sofort noch röter geworden als jetzt.  
  
„Ich wollte euch die Szene ja nicht verderben", äußerte Laguna, sonderbar hustend, „aber Ell möchte euch gerne einladen, noch einen Tag hier zu verbringen. Wenn die Monsterarmee kommt, müsst ihr ohnehin hier bleiben, um die Stadt zu verteidigen, und außerdem sieht man noch keine Anzeichen für dieses Unternehmen. Also wagt es nicht, dem Befehl eurer großen Schwester zuwiderzuhandeln!"  
  
Squall sah die anderen an und nickte. Mit Ellione wollte sich keiner der unbesiegten Hexenbezwinger anlegen.  
  
Teil 2 is coming soon! 


	2. Der Monsterbeschwörer

1.1 Kapitel 4  
  
„Verwünscht sei diese verdammte Karte!" fluchte Cifer zum mindestens fünften Mal an diesem Nachmittag. Seit er und seine zwei Begleiter hier an den Bergen nördlich von Esthar, an die sich undurchdringliche Wälder anschlossen, angekommen waren, hatten sie nichts anderes getan, als nach einem möglichen Eingang zu einer Geheimbasis zu suchen, aber entdeckt hatten sie nur, dass sie langsam müde wurden.  
  
„Cifer, jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder!" versuchte Rai-Jin zu verhandeln. „Wir suchen mal schon seit 8 Stunden! Lass uns doch mal eine Pause einlegen, dann können wir ja meinetwegen mal die ganze kilometerlange Wand abklopfen, okay?"  
  
Fu-Jin, die ebenfalls schon ziemlich durstig war (kein Wunder, in dieser Sandwüste!), nickte. „Ausruhen!" bekräftigte sie die Aussage ihres Partners und verschränkte die Arme. Sie würde ebenfalls nicht weitersuchen, bis sie zum in Esthar gemieteten Jeep gegangen und sich mal eine Weile in den Schatten gelegt hatte.  
  
Cifer brummte etwas Undefinierbares und nickte schließlich abgehackt. „Na schön", fauchte er. „Aber nehmt gefälligst zur Kenntnis, dass ich nicht eher von diesem Ort fortgehen werde, bis wir diesen blöden Eingang samt Monsterbeschwörer gefunden haben! Geht schon mal vor, ich suche noch ein paar Minuten."  
  
Erleichtert, gleich nicht mehr diese sengende Sonne ertragen zu müssen, rannten Rai-Jin und Fu-Jin zu einem der Felsen, die hier überall herumstanden, so als habe ein tollwütiger Zyklop versucht, Kugelstoßen für sein Volk populär zu machen. Dahinter hatten sie den Jeep geparkt, den sie zusammen mit einigen nützlichen Kleinigkeiten, wie zum Beispiel gefüllte Wasserflaschen und Heiltränke, in Esthar für das gesamte Restgeld von Koyo- Koyo erstanden hatten. Es zu sparen, wäre ohnehin sinnlos gewesen. Wenn sie Erfolg hatten, dann würden sie ohnehin genug von Esthars Reichtümern für sich abzweigen können. Und wenn sie den ominösen Mann nicht fanden, dann würden sie ohnehin für den Rest ihres Lebens Söldner bleiben, und Söldner gaben ihr Geld immer zwischen zwei Aufträgen aus, das hatten sie gelernt.  
  
Cifer starrte wütend auf die Karte. Er hatte gehofft, hier irgendwo einen Hinweis auf das Versteck dieses Genies von einem Raumfahrer zu finden, aber Pustekuchen. Auf der Karte war nur ein Gebiet markiert, dass gute 10 Kilometer durchmaß, und jeder Fingerbreit davon war massive Felswand, wenn man sich hier umsah. Und dennoch musste es hier einen geheimen Eingang geben, der entweder geschickt getarnt oder die Erfindung eines Witzboldes war, der ihm besser nicht nachts auf einer Straße begegnen sollte!  
  
Warum nur, warum spielte das Schicksal immer nur ihm so übel mit? Als Artemisia ihn in ihre Dienste genommen hatte, hatte sich ein Jugendtraum erfüllt: Von ihr hatte er Kräfte erhalten, die ihn weit von den anderen Menschen abhoben, Ansehen, oder zumindest Respekt unter dem Militär Galbadias und nicht zu vergessen die Möglichkeit, sich allen anderen SEEDs im Kampf stellen und sie besiegen zu können. Er hätte sich Squall und seine Truppe zuletzt aufgehoben, wäre sie nicht so gut geworden. Langsam hätte er sie alle aufgesucht und einen nach dem anderen besiegt: Am Anfang den Hasenfuß, dann seine ehemalige Lehrerin, Quistis, danach Rinoa, die Squall ihm vorgezogen hatte, dann diese Megaphonstimme Selphie, Irvine, den Scharfschützen, der auf seine Herrin geschossen hatte, und am Ende den einzigen, der ihm unter allen Gegnern je gewachsen gewesen war: Squall Leonhart!  
  
Cifer hatte diese Duelle genossen. Anfangs hatte sich Squall immer von ihm provozieren lassen und war deshalb leicht zu schlagen gewesen. Er wollte seine Gunblade wie Cifer selbst mit einer Hand führen, verstand aber nach einiger Zeit, dass er viel besser war, wenn er die Kraft beider Arme zum Kampf benutzte. Er entwickelte sich zum Denker, der jeden Fehler vorausahnen zu begann, sodass es ihm, dem „arroganten Schnösel", wie er im Garden genannt wurde, immer schwieriger fiel, das Bürschchen mit der Lederjacke zu schlagen. Den letzten Kampf im Garden hatte er nur gewonnen, weil er Magie eingesetzt hatte. Das war seine letzte Lektion für Squall gewesen: Vertraue niemals darauf, dass dein Gegner fair kämpft!  
  
Genau. Und vertraue auch nicht darauf, dass dir dein Gegner jemals vergibt! Das würde die Lektion sein, die er ihm jetzt in den Kopf hämmern würde. Wenn er jemals seinen neuen Verbündeten fand. Er knüllte die Karte, die er im Drucker dieses Raumfahrzeugs vor einigen Wochen gefunden hatte, zusammen und ließ sie in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Ja, wenn. Im Moment sah es nicht gerade danach aus.  
  
Er ließ seinen Blick über die massive Felswand schleifen, die, obwohl sie nicht dazu in der Lage war, ihn höhnisch anzugrinsen schien. Wo ist der Eingang nur? hörte er sie flüstern. Bist du in der Lage, ihn zu finden? Sein Zorn wuchs ins Unermessliche, ein Umstand, der ihm schon oft Ärger eingebracht hatte, denn er brauchte immer ein Ventil, um ihn wieder loszuwerden. Er bückte sich, hob einen Stein von der Größe seiner Hand auf und schleuderte ihn mit aller Macht auf die Bergkette zu. Cifer schloss die Augen. Sobald er das klackende Geräusch hörte, das den Aufprall des Steins ankündigte, würde er sich umdrehen und sich zu Rai-Jin und Fu-Jin in den Schatten begeben. Vielleicht hatten sie ja Recht, dachte er, vielleicht sollte auch ich mich mal ausruhen.  
  
Er wartete 20 Sekunden lang, bis er wieder aufsah. Wieso ertönte kein Geräusch? Er hatte all seine Kraft in diesem Wurf gelegt, es schien ihm unmöglich, dass der Stein es nicht bis zur Wand geschafft hatte. Dem war auch nicht so. An diesem Abschnitt der steinernen Begrenzung lagen jede Menge kleinerer Steine, aber keiner war auch nur entfernt so groß wie der, den er geschleudert hatte. Cifer sah sich um, aber mit keinem Ergebnis. Der Stein war ihm auch nicht aus der Hand gerutscht, er sah nirgendwo einen vergleichbaren liegen. Er hatte es auch eigentlich nicht erwartet. Aber wo zur Hölle...  
  
Abrupt unterbrach er diesen Gedanken und zog langsam seine Gunblade. Ebenso langsam hob er die Waffe vor sich und ging damit auf die Felswand zu. Als sie mit der Spitze am massiven Stein anstieß, packte er sie fest und schnitt damit in den Fels ein. Das Geräusch, das dabei entstand, war so unangenehm, dass ihm die Zähne zu schmerzen begannen, aber dennoch nahm er die Schwert-Revolver-Mischung, die seine Waffe darstellte, nicht weg. Er ging weiter nach links, die Gunblade weiter ihre Spur in das Gestein schneiden lassend.  
  
Ein paar Augenblicke lang passierte nichts. Die Spur der Waffe war inzwischen schon fast einen Meter lang und seine Ohren begannen zu pochen, aber schließlich stieß er auf das, was er erhofft hatte: Die Schwertspitze versank im massiven Fels. Natürlich war es nicht wirklich Stein. Cifer schätzte, dass es sich dabei um ein Kraftfeld handelte, das nach außen hin den Blicken Neugieriger durch ein Hologramm entzogen wurde, welches es wie ganz gewöhnliches Berggestein aussehen ließ. Schlau war dieser Monsterbeschwörer ja, gestand er sich ein, um nicht zu sagen paranoisch. Aber er war nicht gewitzt genug für ihn gewesen!  
  
Mit beiden Händen packte er den Pistolengriff der Gunblade und zog sie wieder aus dem Fels heraus. Er nahm zwei Schritte Anlauf und stieß die Waffe in das Kraftfeld, jede Sekunde lang darauf gefasst, dass eine Alarmanlage losging, gekoppelt mit einem Selbstverteidigungssystem, das ihn sofort grillte. Es geschah nicht. Jedenfalls konnte er keine Alarmanlage hören. Dummerweise war das nicht das einzige, wobei er sich verschätzt hatte. Die Stärke des Kraftfeldes war offenbar nur dafür berechnet worden, um diese kleinen Kiesel und den Wüstensand daran zu hindern, hier herein zu gelangen, aber nicht, um einen gut gebauten jungen Mann aufzuhalten, der mit Anlauf darauf zu rannte.  
  
Cifer stolperte noch einen Schritt weiter, nachdem das Feld ihn freigegeben hatte, und fiel dann durch seinen eigenen Schwung hin. Zum Glück hatte die Waffe nach vorn gestreckt gehabt, hätte er sie in einer Abwehrstellung vor sein Gesicht gehalten, hätte er sich halbiert. Mit einem unschön klingenden Wort kam er wieder hoch, packte sofort die Gunblade und sah sich nach allen Seiten um. Das war überflüssig. Zur Linken und zur Rechten war ohnehin kein Platz, um irgend jemanden zu verstecken, so schmal war der Gang, und nach vorne hin herrschte solche Dunkelheit, dass er erst jemanden gesehen hätte, wenn er direkt vor ihm gestanden wäre. Da er allerdings nichts hören konnte, entspannte er sich und drehte sich um.  
  
Das Kraftfeld hatte sein Eindringen offenbar noch nicht ganz verkraftet, er sah, wie sich durchsichtige Stränge von Energie, die er durcheinander gebracht hatte, wieder zu ordnen versuchten, beschloss aber, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Eine Bauchlandung reichte ihm. Des weiteren sah er den Wüstenboden draußen vor sich. Das Hologramm wirkte nur nach außen, von innen her konnte man jedem, der die solide Wand anstarrte, ins Gesicht lachen.  
  
Einmal noch warf er einen Blick zurück, dann durchtrat er, diesmal vorsichtiger, das Kraftfeld und atmete tief ein. Da auch die Luft davon abgehalten wurde, in die Höhle hineinzukommen, musste sie durch Ventilatoren zugeführt werden, aber er war noch nie ein Fan von Dosenluft gewesen.  
  
„Rai-Jin! Fu-Jin!" schrie er triumphierend aus. „Kommt sofort her! Ich habe den Eingang gefunden! Aber nehmt unsere Sachen mit, wir werden sie brauchen!"  
  
Eine Minute hörte er einige hektische Geräusche, dann bogen auch schon seine Freunde um die Ecke, Fu-Jin leichtfüßig ihren Wurfstern und den Kampfstab ihres Partners tragend, Rai-Jin in seinem trampelnden Gang und über und über behangen mit Wasserflaschen und kleinen Rucksäcken, in denen Cifer Notrationen vermutete, die sie gekauft hatten.  
  
„Was ist da mal los?" fragte der Junge aufgeregt, als sie ihn erreicht hatten. Er schien gar nicht mitzubekommen, dass er außer Atem war. „Du hast mal in den paar Minuten ganz allein den Eingang gefunden?"  
  
„Wo?" wollte Fu-Jin wissen. Sie blickte sich suchend um.  
  
Cifer schwoll an vor Stolz, als er lässig mit der Gunblade auf die Wand hinter ihm wies. „Hier an dieser Stelle befindet sich ein Hologramm, das Felsen vorspiegelt, wo in Wirklichkeit ein Gang durch die Berge beginnt. Ein Kraftfeld hält den Sand und Steine davon ab, hineinzugelangen und so vielleicht etwas zu verraten. Es ist ziemlich dunkel da drin, habt ihr Taschenlampen mitgebracht?"  
  
Fu-Jin nickte und zog drei leistungsstarke Lampen aus einer ihrer Taschen. „Hier!" meinte sie und verteilte sie gleich. „Erstaunen!"  
  
„Ja", schloss sich Rai-Jin ihr an. „Es ist wirklich unglaublich, dass du mal in ein paar Minuten das gefunden hast, was wir zuvor drei Stunden gesucht haben. Du bist mal ein Genie, Cifer. Wie hast du das nur gemacht?" Probeweise ließ er seine Hand im Hologramm verschwinden, um wirklich sicher zu sein, dass Cifer sie nicht nur verulkte. Aber so etwas würde er ohnehin nie tun, dazu war ihm die Sache viel zu ernst.  
  
Dieser verkniff es sich, zuzugeben, dass es vollkommener Zufall gewesen war, der ihn den Eingang hatte finden lassen und behauptete: „Ach, das war doch ein Kinderspiel! Kommt jetzt, ich will schnellstens unseren neuen Verbündeten kennen lernen! Los!"  
  
Als er jedoch losgehen wollte, hielt Rai-Jin ihn zurück. „Aber zuerst", meinte er, als Cifer sich verwundert umdrehte, „wirst du jetzt gefälligst mal was trinken! Fu-Jin und ich haben uns schon genug ausgeruht, aber du wirst uns noch zusammenbrechen, wenn du dich nicht mal ein wenig schonst! Trink endlich!"  
  
Einen Moment lang sah Cifer ihn verblüfft an, dann lächelte er leise. Er merkte wirklich erst jetzt, dass er schwitzte und ihm langsam heiß wurde. Rai-Jin hatte Recht, man durfte die Wüste nicht unterschätzen, sonst war man schneller tot, als man seine Unvernunft bedauern konnte. Dankbar nahm er seinem Freund die Wasserflasche aus der Hand und nach einer zustimmenden Geste von Fu-Jin trank er in vollen Zügen. Es war wichtig, Freunde zu haben, in Momenten wie diesen spürte er das besonders. Und gerade jetzt würde er sie brauchen, auch wenn er das noch nicht wusste.  
  
Der ehemalige Wissenschaftler aus Esthar lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah auf den Monitor, auf dem die bewaldete Rückseite der Berge gezeigt wurde. Wunderbar. Noch eine Gruppe mit Chimära-Hirnen war eingetroffen. Sie würden seiner ohnehin schon unglaublich starken Armee noch zusätzliche Schlagkraft geben. Er glaubte nicht, dass irgendeine Allianz der Welt ihn jetzt noch aufhalten konnte. Jedenfalls nicht nach seinem Wissensstand, der, wie er zugeben musste, doch nachholbedürftig war.  
  
Dennoch, seine Heimatstadt konnte allein unmöglich ein solches Militäraufgebot haben, um seine Horde der schrecklichsten Monster dieses Planeten aufhalten zu können. Zwar konnten sich die Esthar-Soldaten mit jedem anderen Kämpfer auf dem Globus messen, aber gegen seine Schöpfungen hatten sie nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Nicht einmal eine Armee, die durch Hexenkräfte verstärkt wurde, konnte ihn besiegen.  
  
Adell...  
  
Der frischgeborene Raumfahrer ließ seine Gedanken zurückschweifen, zu jenem Zeitpunkt vor ungefähr 20 Jahren, als er noch ein junger Mann war und davon träumte, seiner Heimatstadt dabei behilflich zu sein, die Welt zu erobern. Er hatte sich als jemand gesehen, der auf seine Weise ein Held war, weil er den anderen Helden die Waffen gegeben hatte, um ihre Feinde unterwerfen zu können. Und er hätte dieses Ziel auch einhalten können. Man hatte es ihm nur nicht erlaubt.  
  
Eine Theorie besagte, dass es irgendwann einmal ein Ur-Monster gegeben hatte, eine schreckliche Bestie, gegen die sogar die superstarken Rumbrum- Drachen und Morbole von heute wie Kleinkram aussahen: ein Geschöpf, gegen alle elementaren Zauber immun und imstande, mit einem einzigen Hieb mehrere Gegner ins Grab zu bringen. Eine Kreatur, die so widerstandsfähig war, dass man tagelang auf sie einschießen konnte, ohne dass sie sonderlich viel von ihren Health-Points verlor. Nicht, dass es einem so lange Zeit gelassen hätte.  
  
Man hatte dieses Ding, von dem man nicht einmal genau wusste, ob und wo es existierte, Omega Weapon getauft, die Mutter aller Monster. Aus ihr waren die ersten Geschöpfe hervorgegangen, die seinen Mitmenschen heute das Leben so schwer machten. Sie waren nichts im Vergleich zu seiner Stärke, aber anscheinend wusste das Ur-Monster, dass es bald verschwinden würde und wollte der Menschheit noch ein Andenken zurücklassen. Die Kinder des Wesens waren so schwach, dass ein normaler Mensch sie zwar nur mit sehr viel Glück besiegen konnte, aber einem ausgebildeten Soldaten konnten sie nicht gefährlich werden.  
  
Es war seine Idee gewesen, diese „Kinder" herzunehmen und sie in den geheimen Labors unter Esthar genetisch aufzubessern, zu verändern, bis sie jeden noch so gut ausgebildeten und bewaffneten Kämpfer auf Erden mit Leichtigkeit töten konnten. Er hatte die perfekte Angriffswaffe für Esthar gefunden: eine Armee aus hochgezüchteten Bestien, die allen Widerstand auf der Erde weggefegt hätten. Er wäre der Vater aller Monster gewesen!  
  
Aber man hatte ihm diese Ehre nicht gelassen. Stolz war er gewesen, so stolz, als er bei seinem Vorgesetzten vorgesprochen hatte, der begeistert von dieser Idee gewesen war. Und beinahe geglüht hatte er, als man ihn vor der großen Herrscherin Adell hatte vorsprechen lassen. Er hatte ihr in den schillerndsten Farben geschildert, wie schnell Esthar die ganze Welt beherrschen konnte, wenn sie ihm nur grünes Licht für seine Idee gäbe. Ein paar Wochen lang schien sie auch sehr interessiert zu sein.  
  
Aber dann begann ihr offenbar zu dämmern, wie gefährlich dieser kleine Untergebene werden konnte, wenn er merkte, dass er seine übermächtige Waffe auch gegen sie einsetzen konnte. Ihre ganzen Hexenkräfte, die gegen jeden menschlichen Gegner so wirkungsvoll schienen, würden neben seiner Armee so wirken wie ein Spatz gegen einen ausgewachsenen Adler. Einmal hatte sie einen Aufstand niedergeschlagen, ein paar Dutzend Leute, die mit ihrer Regierungsform unzufrieden waren, ohne jegliche Hilfe. Sie ging auf die Leute zu und blickte sie an, als wären sie Küchenschaben. Dann schoss der erste.  
  
Sechs oder sieben wurden von ihrem darauffolgenden Energieangriff davon geschleudert, zehn andere wurden durch plötzlich auftauchende Meteoriten erschlagen. Ein paar, die fliehen wollten, fielen in eine Spalte, die ein Erdbeben verursachte. Die wenigen, die mit ihren Waffen auf sie losgingen, stürzten zu Boden, nachdem sie ihnen ihre Lebensenergie geraubt hatte. Es war ein Massaker gewesen. Und ein ungleich größeres würde es geben, wenn seine Kreaturen auf diese Hexe trafen. Aber es würde anders ausgehen.  
  
Heute wusste er, wie er diesem Weibsbild begegnen musste. Damals, als sie ihn festnehmen hatte lassen, war er starr gewesen vor Unglauben, ein paar Momente zu lang. Hätte er Zeit genug gehabt, hätte er seine Schöpfungen rufen können, die sie lange genug beschäftigt hätte, damit er fliehen konnte, aber er hatte sich einfach geweigert zu glauben, dass sie ihn ablehnte! Und das hatte er mit 20 Jahren Exil bezahlt. 20 Jahren Exil auf einem Himmelskörper, auf dem es außer ihm nur ein paar primitive Monsterarten gab, die ihm als Vorlage für weitere Neuschöpfungen dienten. Er hatte diese lange Zeit gut genutzt. Er bezweifelte, dass Adell sie ebenso gut genutzt hatte. Sie würde fallen. Und dann konnte er in seine Heimatstadt zurückkehren. Nur nicht als Verfolgter, sondern als Eroberer.  
  
Er lächelte dünn. Diese Vorstellung hatte etwas. Aber was war das? Schnell setzte er sich auf. Auf einem der Monitore blinkte ein Warnsignal auf! Hatte etwa jemand seine geheime Basis gefunden? Vielleicht eine Abteilung Soldaten aus Esthar? Hastig drückte er ein paar Tasten, bis das Bild herbeigezoomt wurde. Nein, keine Kompanie Soldaten. Nur drei junge Leute, gerade dem Teenagerdasein entwachsen. Offenbar untersuchten sie gerade seinen Gang, der direkt in die Wälder nördlich von Esthar hinausführte.  
  
Grimmig verzog der Wissenschaftler die Lippen. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass, wer sie auch immer waren, sie diesen Ausflug niemals vergessen würden. Niemals. Er nahm Kontakt zu einigen der primitiven Gehirne auf, die am Ausgang des Tunnels zu Tausenden herumlungerten. Ein paar folgten seinem Ruf und empfingen seine Befehle, die für die drei Möchtegernschatzsucher sehr unangenehm werden würden...  
  
„Wie lange ist dieses dunkle Loch von einem Tunnel denn mal noch?" beschwerte sich Rai-Jin, nachdem er wieder einmal fast gestolpert wäre. Selbst mit den Taschenlampen war diese Finsternis hier so absolut, dass man die Wände nicht sah, auch wenn sie einen halben Meter von einem weg waren.  
  
Keiner antwortete. Auch Cifer und Fu-Jin gefiel es immer weniger, hier herumzulaufen und nach jemandem zu suchen, von dem sie nicht wussten, ob er noch hier war. Aber dennoch, dieser Gang war die einzige Spur, die sie hatten. Wenn Squall und seine Truppe auftauchten, bevor sie den Monsterbeschwörer gefunden hatten, dann würden sie sich eine verdammt gute Ausrede einfallen lassen müssen, um ihre Anwesenheit hier zu erklären. Nicht, dass sie irgendwie nützen würde.  
  
Aber Cifer fiel etwas auf: Vor ihnen war die Finsternis nicht mehr so massiv wie hinter ihnen. Irgendwo dort vor ihnen musste eine Lichtquelle sein, und das bedeutete einen möglichen Ausgang aus diesem Maulwurfsgang. Er hob die Gunblade, die er in den letzten Minuten locker in der Hand gehalten hatte, wieder auf jede böse Überraschung gefasst. Er wollte jetzt nicht aus Vorfreude in eine Falle laufen.  
  
Langsam, aber doch wurde die Gegend heller, und man konnte sogar die Wände erkennen. Einige Minuten später, in denen keiner von ihnen sprach, aber seine Waffe bereitmachte, sah man dann den ersten echten Lichtstrahl, der um eine plötzliche Biegung im Gang schien. Kein Zweifel: Hier war der Berg zu Ende. Cifer sah noch einmal nach hinten, um sich zu vergewissern, ob seine Freunde noch hinter ihm waren, dann lugte er um die Ecke und – erstarrte.  
  
Ihm bot sich ein Anblick, der jedem Großwildjäger des gesamten Kontinents das Herz höher hätte schlagen lassen. Dumm war nur, dass auch nicht alle Jäger der Welt diesen Anblick auch nur wenige Minuten überlebt hätten. Vor ihm, auf einer riesig anmutenden Lichtung im sonst allgegenwärtigen Wald hinter den Bergen, erblickte er die größte Monsteransammlung, die es seit der Träne des Mondes wohl je gegeben hatte: circa hundert Rumbrum-Drachen versuchten, nicht auf das Rudel Quale zu trampeln, das es sich neben den Riesen gemütlich gemacht hatte. Ein gutes Dutzend Archeodinos war gerade damit beschäftigt, sich mit einer ebenso großen Menge Behemoths um den kargen Platz zu streiten, und von den Seiten strömten noch ihre ganzen Clans heran. Die aus gut 250 bestehende Horde aus Stahlgiganten hielt sich aus den allgemeinen Scherereien heraus und schärfte lieber seine überdimensionalen Schwerter am Berggestein, wobei sie von einigen Lebensverbietern misstrauisch beäugt wurden. Auf einer kleinen Hochebene hatte es sich ein ganzer Garten von Morbolen gemütlich gemacht, der nun Sonnenenergie tankte. Dazwischen wuselten schier unzählige Galchimesäras herum, die wohl bestrebt waren, das Chaos hier noch zu vergrößern. Drachenisolden, Schmelzdrachen, Grendels, Chimära-Hirne, Gogue Seals, alle gefährlichen Monster dieser Welt hatten sich hier in schier unbegrenzter Zahl versammelt.  
  
Aber dennoch griffen sie einander nicht an. Das war absolut unmöglich. Diese Ungeheuer kannten nur eins: alles, was nicht zu ihrer Spezies gehörte, zu töten. Und bei dieser unglaublich großen Horde von Monstern sollte es bis auf ein paar kleinere Reibereien wegen des Platzes friedlich zugehen? Das war schon nicht mehr grotesk, dafür brauchte man ein neues Wort! Cifer trat staunend aus dem Gang hinaus. In diesem Moment war es ihm egal, ob ihnen die Monster den Weg abschnitten. Dieser Anblick war es wert, getötet zu werden.  
  
Auch Fu-Jin und Rai-Jin waren hinter ihn getreten, einer so sprachlos wie die andere (und das nicht nur, weil Fu-Jin generell nicht viel sagte!). Dieser vereinten Macht von Bestien aller Rassen konnte nichts widerstehen, keine Armee aus keinem Land der Welt. Vielleicht eine Horde von SEEDs mit ebenso vielen G.F. ausgestattet, aber so viele Schutzgeister gab es auf der ganzen Welt nicht. Irgendwie machte Cifer das stolz. Das war immerhin seine zukünftige Armee. Nichts würde sie aufhalten können. Schon gar nicht Squall Leonhart.  
  
„Cifer!" drang Rai-Jins Stimme an sein Ohr, aber er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um in die Wirklichkeit zurückzufinden. „Hmmmm?" machte er fragend, drehte sich aber nicht um. Die Monstermenge hielt seinen Blick noch immer gefangen. Dann plötzlich packte eine schmale Hand seine Schulter und riss ihn ruckartig herum. Fu-Jins anderer Arm wies auf den Stahlgiganten, den Behemoth, den Rumbrum-Drachen und die zwei Grendels, die plötzlich vor dem Eingang der Höhle saßen. In diesem Moment hätte er geschworen, dass ihn die Monster angrinsten.  
  
„Scheiße!" entfuhr es ihm, und er hob schnell den Waffenarm. Das war natürlich eine Falle gewesen, wie hatte er nur so dumm sein und die schützende Höhle verlassen können? Egal, das half jetzt auch nichts mehr. „Los, wir müssen sie fertig machen, bevor der Rest der Biester merkt, dass wir da sind!" rief er seinen Freunden zu.  
  
„Das wissen sie mal schon", entgegnete Rai-Jin, ohne sich umzudrehen. Cifer wagte einen Blick zurück. Tatsächlich! Die versammelte Schar an Ungeheuern hatte ihre momentane Tätigkeit aufgegeben, um sich dieses Ereignis anzusehen. Auf einmal kam er sich wie ein Gladiator vor, der für sein Publikum kämpft.  
  
Fu-Jin ließ ihren Wurfstern fliegen. Er traf einen Grendel, der aufschrie, sich aber sofort wieder fing. Es bedurfte mehr, um diese Viecher klein zu kriegen. Der Behemoth griff Rai-Jin an, der aufstöhnte, jedoch stehen blieb. Allerdings galt das auch für ihn und seine beiden Freunde. „Protes einsetzen!" schrie er über das Monstergekreische hinweg. „Wir müssen Health- Points sparen!"  
  
Er setzte den Zauber ein und wartete auf seine nächste Chance zum Schlag. Einer der Grendel kam nach vor und verletzte ihn mit seinem Klingenschwanz. Wäre das ein Übungskampf gewesen, hätte er nur milde gelächelt. Die Kräfte, die Artemisia ihm, Rai-Jin und Fu-Jin verliehen hatte, schlossen ungeheures Lebenspotential und Stärke ein, was bedeutete, das jeder normale Mensch ihnen hoffnungslos unterlegen war. Leider kämpften sie hier aber nicht mit Menschen.  
  
Rai-Jin warf einen Ultima-Stein, der die Monster stark verwundete, aber keineswegs bremste. Der Rumbrum-Drache reckte sich und beschwor zum Ausgleich Meteor, den Weltraumzauber. Es missfiel ihm, wieder nicht angreifen zu können, aber sie mussten das Vieh irgendwie von seinen Zaubern abbringen. Vorerst musste er sich allerdings um den Behemoth kümmern, für den das gleiche galt.  
  
„Seuche!" rief er und sprach den krankheitserregenden Zauber auf das violette Biest. Es duckte sich wie unter Schmerzen und blieb dann stehen, schlafend, schweigend und was auch sonst noch alles. So, jetzt würde es mal richtig losgehen.  
  
Langsam fand er Gefallen an dem Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot. Der Wissenschaftler lehnte sich interessiert vor und betrachtete den Bildschirm, auf dem die Schlacht zwischen seinen Schützlingen und den drei Kämpfern (er zweifelte jetzt nicht mehr daran, dass es sich um eine hervorragend ausgebildete Truppe handelte) immer weiter tobte. Es war erstaunlich. Diese jungen Menschen, die fast überhaupt keine Rüstung trugen und nichts weiter als Standardwaffen, wie zum Beispiel diesen Kampfstab trugen, konnten den Ungeheuern schon länger widerstehen als jeder Esthar- Soldat, den er gekannt hatte.  
  
Oder... waren diese Krieger etwa aus seiner ehemaligen Heimatstadt? Waren sie die Antwort auf seine Monsterhorde, von Adell geschaffen zu ihrem persönlichen Schutz? Er besah sie sich näher. Sie sahen jung aus, jünger als alle, welche die Hexe jemals rekrutiert hatte, aber er kannte ihre Grausamkeit und Eroberungssucht. Sie würde vor nichts zurückschrecken, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Ja, es war möglich, dass sie eine Elitetruppe waren, geschickt, um ihn zu töten.  
  
Aber wie viele gab es von ihnen? Regimente? Oder nur diese drei? Musste er sich Sorgen um seine Angriffspläne machen, oder stellten sie nur ein geringfügiges Hindernis dar? Der dunkel gekleidete Mensch lehnte sich wieder zurück. Ob nun feindlich gesinnt oder nicht: Er brauchte Informationen, um seinem Projekt den letzten Schliff zu geben. Und diese drei waren die einzigen Menschen im Umkreis von mehreren Meilen, die ihm diese Informationen liefern konnten.  
  
Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, war das, was ihm während seiner Zeit auf dem Mond am meisten gefehlt hatte, das Gespräch mit anderen Menschen gewesen. Er hatte sich mit Arbeit betäubt, mit der Züchtung unzähliger Monster, die ihm irgendwann auf die Erde folgen würden, aber er hatte niemals mit jemandem vernünftig reden können. Er sehnte sich geradezu danach, seinen Kreaturen den Befehl zu geben, von ihnen abzulassen, diese jungen Leute hier herauf zu bitten und sie auszufragen. Aber konnte er sich das erlauben? Sie waren sehr gefährlich, das bewiesen sie gerade.  
  
Schließlich fasste er einen Entschluss. Er würde nicht in den Kampf eingreifen. Sollten die jugendlichen Krieger verlieren, waren sie ohnehin nicht so verhängnisvoll, dass sie ihn und seine Armee ernsthaft aufhalten konnte. Aber wenn sie gewannen, dann würde er ihnen den Weg zu seiner bescheidenen Kammer weisen, die Esthar-Techniker vor so vielen Jahren in diesen Berg gesprengt hatten. Aber für diesen Fall musste er noch Vorsorge treffen.  
  
Er konzentrierte sich und aktivierte das kleine Gerät, das er sich vor vielen Jahren, am Anfang seiner Experimente, hatte einpflanzen lassen. Es war für sich schon eine kleine Sensation, ein Mikroschaltkreis, der auch entfernte Bewusstseine finden und ihnen Befehle übermitteln konnte. Aber seine große Wirkung entfaltete es erst, wenn es mit dem menschlichen Gehirn gekoppelt war: Es war dann in der Lage, jedem einmal „vorprogrammierten" Bewusstsein, das in einem bestimmten Umkreis weilte, und seien es auch noch so viele, Befehle zu senden. Und nun benutzte er es, um ganz bestimmte primitive Gehirnwellen zu finden, die er für seinen Schutz benötigte. Es war gar nicht so leicht, all diese tierischen Geister auseinander zu halten, aber man gewöhnte sich an alles.  
  
Da, hier waren sie! Er übermittelte seine Nachricht, und wie immer befolgten die Tiere seine Befehle widerspruchslos. Natürlich, sie hatten schließlich in ihre Erbsubstanz einen kleinen Code implantiert bekommen, seiner geistigen Stimme immer und überall zu gehorchen, ob sie die Order billigten oder nicht. Jetzt konnte er sich wieder auf den Kampf konzentrieren.  
  
Was war denn das? Offenbar hatten die jungen Kämpfer es geschafft, einen der Grendel ins Jenseits zu schicken! Dazu bedurfte es schon einiger Kraft und Zähigkeit, mehr als ein normaler Soldat besaß. Der Kampf war also noch lange nicht zu Ende. Er sah sich die drei genauer an. Der erste von links, ein gut zwei Meter großer, braungebrannter Junge, wirkte sehr grobschlächtig und stark, man merkte aber an seinen Hieben, dass er genug Geschmeidigkeit besaß, um die Schläge mit seinem Kampfstab präzise zu landen. Oft genug wich ein Monster furchtsam zurück, bevor es wieder angriff.  
  
Der zweite Krieger war ein Mädchen mit Augenklappe, grauhaarig, was ihr aber ganz und gar nicht schlecht stand. Sie hatte einen überdimensionalen Wurfstern in Händen, den sie mit großer Geschicklichkeit warf und der auch immer wieder zu ihr zurückkehrte. Sie wirkte sehr konzentriert und glich ihren Mangel an Kraft anscheinend durch Zauber aus, so unwissenschaftlich das auch klang. Aber schließlich hatte er Adell gesehen, und danach glaubte jeder an übersinnliche Fähigkeiten, der es überlebte.  
  
Der dritte im Bunde schien der Anführer zu sein, jedenfalls verriet dies sein Gesicht. Er wirkte sehr konzentriert, wenn er auch etwas... Spaß an der Sache zu haben schien. Ein schlechtes Zeichen. Weiters warf er öfter Blicke zu seinen Kameraden hinüber, um sich zu vergewissern, wie es um sie stand. Auch kämpfte er mit einer Geschicklichkeit, die den Wissenschaftler in Erstaunen versetzte. Seine Waffe, eine Gunblade, wie er zu erkennen glaubte, wirbelte durch die Luft und schnitt durch Fleisch und Knochen, ohne sich aufhalten zu lassen.  
  
Dennoch, er hatte nicht umsonst Monster gezüchtet, die es allein mit der Bevölkerung eines mittleren Dorfes aufnehmen konnten. Die drei würden alles bieten müssen, was sie hatten, sonst sah er trotz all ihrer Kräfte schwarz für sie. Er ertappte sich trotzdem dabei, ihnen Glück zu wünschen. Sie konnten es brauchen.  
  
Der Hauch des Rumbrum-Drachen heilte zwar Cifer, traf Rai-Jin aber schwer und raubte Fu-Jin ihre letzten Lebenspunkte. Mit einem klagenden Laut fiel sie zu Boden und der Wurfstern entglitt ihren Händen. Cifer fluchte. Ein Grendel und der Stahlgigant waren zwar schon draufgegangen, aber wenn sich nicht bald etwas änderte, würde das selbe auch mit ihnen passieren.  
  
„Eine Phönix-Feder!" schrie er Rai-Jin zu, der ebenfalls schon kniete. Es stand wirklich nicht sehr gut. Er war froh, dass sie sich in Esthar mit jeder Menge Heiltränken eingedeckt hatten, so hatten sie immerhin eine Chance. Dieser hatte anscheinend schon daran gedacht, denn Cifer hatte den Befehl gerade ausgesprochen, da erhob sich der bullige Junge auch schon und ließ eine silbern glitzernde Feder auf Fu-Jins leblosen Körper fallen.  
  
Gleichzeitig griff der Behemoth an und verletzte Rai-Jin abermals schwer. Cifer hatte schon die Befürchtung, er würde auch sterben, aber der Stabkämpfer hielt sich noch aufrecht, wenn auch mit Mühe. Schweren Herzens griff der Anführer in seine Hosentasche und förderte ein Elixier zutage. Er warf es auf Rai-Jin, während Fu-Jin, die erleichtert nach ihrem Shurriken gegriffen hatte und wieder aufgestanden war, sich heilte. Immerhin, die Chancen glichen sich wieder etwas aus.  
  
Hatte er da nicht ein Glitzern in den Augen seines Freundes gesehen, als er geheilt wurde? Cifer war sich nicht ganz sicher, verschob die Frage jedoch auf später, da ihn der zweite Grendel angriff. Ärgerlich steckte er den Schaden ein und sah, dass Fu-Jin vom Rumbrum-Drachen attackiert wurde. Mist, damit war sie wieder im Beinahe-tot-Bereich. Er sprach einen Aura- Zauber auf sich. Die Sache musste ein Ende haben.  
  
Dann lächelte Rai-Jin und griff an.  
  
Was zum Teufel war das denn gewesen? Dieses Mädchen war tot gewesen, so tot, wie man nur sein konnte, wenn man von einer Flammensäule von der Stärke einer brennenden Ölquelle getroffen wurde! Und dennoch war sie nach ein paar Sekunden wieder aufgestanden und kämpfte nun fröhlich weiter! Hatte das vielleicht mit dieser komischen Feder zu tun, die dem anderen Jungen aus der Hand gefallen war?  
  
Halt, jetzt erinnerte er sich. Einer seiner Vorgesetzten hatte einmal eine Theorie aufgestellt, dass jemand, der im Kampf starb, durch die Magie, die in solchen Kämpfen freiwurde, seine Seele weiterhin im Körper halten konnte. Dadurch war es möglich, durch einen genügend großen Schock einen Menschen wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Hatte man diese Technik etwa auch schon perfektioniert? Ganz erstaunlich! Er hatte wirklich viel verpasst, während seiner Zeit auf dem Mond.  
  
Nun hatte er ein weiteres Thema, das er die drei Kämpfer fragen konnte, wenn sie es schafften zu überleben. Allerdings sah es noch immer sehr ausgeglichen aus. Sie hatten zwar zwei seiner Kreaturen getötet, aber die anderen drei griffen unermüdlich an und ihre Kräfte begann anscheinend langsam zu erlahmen, jedenfalls waren der dunkelhäutige Junge und das Mädchen schon wieder gebeugt.  
  
Was? Nahmen die Überraschungen denn nie ein Ende? Wieso leuchtete der Körper des Anführers jetzt auf einmal golden auf? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Und wieso schossen plötzlich Feuerzungen rund um den anderen Jungen aus dem Boden?  
  
Cifer stellte mit Befriedigung fest, dass Rai-Jin vor seiner Heilung noch Zeit gehabt hatte, seinen Limit Break vorzubereiten. Der Junge wurde von Energiestrahlen umhüllt, sammelte all seine Kraft an, rief: „Drachentöter!" und sprang auf den Behemoth zu. Er schwang den Stab mit einer Leichtigkeit, mit der andere Leute Spazierstöcke in den Fingern kreisen lassen und ließ ihn dem Monster direkt auf die Stirn prallen. Es kreischte angsterfüllt auf, hielt sich aber noch aufrecht. Fu-Jin gab ihm mit einem gezielten Schuss den Rest. Mit einem letzten Klagelaut sank der Behemoth in die Knie und verschwand.  
  
Blieben nur noch der Rumbrum-Drache und ein Grendel, wobei der Drache mit Sicherheit den gefährlicheren Gegner darstellte. Nun war aber er wieder an der Reihe, und wie zuvor Rai-Jin verspürte er die ungeheuren Energien, die Todesangst oder der Aura-Zauber auslösten. Er genoss dieses Gefühl immer wieder, auch wenn er in letzter Zeit nicht oft einen derart gefährlichen Gegner gefunden hatte. „Teufelsklinge", rief er, während goldene Flammen seinen Körper umtanzten. Dann fasste er die Gunblade mit beiden Händen (wie Squall, dachte er ironisch, ich benehme mich wie er), begann sie um sich herumzuschwingen, bis sich ein Wirbel um ihn bildete, und bewegte sich auf den Drachen zu.  
  
Dieser schien zu ahnen, was ihm blühte, denn er versuchte, vor der tödlichen Schneide der Waffe davon zu kriechen. Es nützte ihm nichts. Cifer hüllte ihn in den Wirbelwind ein, hob ihn in die Höhe und ließ die Klinge einige Male durch den Körper des Tiers schneiden, bis er es wieder herunterfallen ließ. Er selbst kam mit einem eleganten Satz wieder auf die Beine und ging sofort wieder in Kampfstellung. Das Monster war noch immer nicht tot. Nun, damit hatte er gerechnet. Rumbrum-Drachen zeichneten sich durch hohes Stehvermögen aus.  
  
Rai-Jin setzte nach und warf dem Monster einen Blitzga-Zauber nach, der es endgültig zu Boden schickte. Der Drache verschwand, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. Nur viele Schrammen an den drei Fightern zeugten von seiner Kraft. Einen Moment lang wunderte sich Cifer, dass Fu-Jin nicht angriff, aber dann begriff er: Sie wollte auch ihren Limit einsetzen. Er wehrte einen Standardangriff des verbleibenden Grendel ab, der, wie er bemerkte, sich ganz und gar nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut fühlte.  
  
Dann war das Mädchen soweit. Um sie herum entflammte ein Feuerkranz, dann packte sie den Wurfstern fest, lächelte grimmig und sprang auf das reptilartige Geschöpf zu. „Sai!" schrie sie mit vollem Stimmaufwand und trieb die Waffe mit ungeheurer Kraft durch die Schuppen des Monsters. Dieses zuckte angstvoll zurück, als ihm sämtliche Lebenspunkte bis auf einen abgezogen wurden. Es wusste, es hatte keine Chance mehr. Dennoch würde es nicht fliehen. Dieser Gedanke war den Ungeheuern völlig fremd.  
  
Cifer beendete den Kampf mit einem wohlgezielten Hieb, der den Grendel beinahe zweiteilte. Nachdem sich das Tier unter Klagelauten in Luft aufgelöst hatte, schwang er in wilder Euphorie seine tödliche Klinge durch die Luft, so wie es der Ritus des Kampfes verlangte. Dann warf er einen Blick auf seine Partner. Rai-Jin ging es sehr gut, kein Wunder, schließlich hatte er selbst ihn geheilt, aber Fu-Jin hatte ziemlich viel abbekommen. Sie würden sich um sie kümmern müssen. Später. Wenn es ein Später gab.  
  
Wie auf Kommando sahen sie hinter sich. Doch sie sahen sich keinem weiteren Kampf gegenüber, die anderen Monster hatten anscheinend das Interesse an ihnen verloren. Seltsam. Aber nicht das Schlechteste, was ihnen passieren konnte. „Los, zurück zur Höhle", krächzte er mühsam. Er brauchte unbedingt wieder was zu trinken, seit ihrem Marschantritt hatte er keinen Tropfen mehr in die Kehle bekommen. „Schnell, bevor diese Biester bemerken, dass das Frühstück wegläuft!"  
  
Erst, als ihn das beruhigende Schwarz des unterirdischen Gangs wieder völlig einhüllte, gestattete sich Cifer, niederzusinken und die Gunblade aus der Hand zu legen. Neben ihm sank Fu-Jin zu Tode erschöpft zu Boden, nur Rai-Jin hielt sich noch aufrecht und suchte die Gegend nach Monstern ab. Aber als er keine entdecken konnte, lehnte sich auch er gegen die Wand. Eine solch unvorstellbare Armee..., und nur ein Bruchteil hatte sie fast getötet. Nichts und niemand konnten diesen Gewalten widerstehen.  
  
Er sah Fu-Jin an. Sie wirkte zwar auch körperlich erschöpft, aber er wusste, dass ein Großteil ihres Zustandes darauf zurückging, dass sie gestorben und wiederauferweckt worden war. Seit sie Artemisias Kräfte bekommen hatten, war niemand in der Lage gewesen, sie zu töten, nicht einmal Squall und die SEEDs. Er wusste, dass auch sie einen Schock bekommen hatten, als sie das erste Mal getötet worden waren, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er so intensiv war. Inzwischen mussten sie es gewöhnt sein, so oft, wie sie auf den Tor-Inseln gewesen waren. Er hoffte, er würde nie im Kampf sterben müssen, wenn er nachher so aussah wie seine Partnerin.  
  
Schließlich erhob er sich wieder. „Los, wir verschwinden hier!" meinte er, während er misstrauisch einen Blick zurückwarf. „Diese Karte war nur ein Trick! Aber sollte ich diesen Witzbold, der sie gezeichnet hat, jemals in die Finger kriegen, dann wird er den Tag verwünschen, an dem sein Vater seine Mutter kennen lernte!"  
  
Fu-Jin nickte dankbar, Rai-Jin half ihr schweigend auf. Den beiden war der Anblick der Monsterarmee noch schlechter bekommen als ihm, wenn sie so fertig waren. Der Kampf, so schwer er auch gewesen sein mochte, konnte diese unnatürliche Schweigsamkeit nicht verursacht haben. Jedenfalls nicht allein. Als Cifer sich umdrehte und in der Dunkelheit verschwand, schwiegen sie noch immer. Dennoch waren sie froh, denn sie hätten nie zu fragen gewagt, ob sie die Suche nicht abblasen sollten. Fu-Jin nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie allein gehen konnte, dann folgten sie ihrem Freund, der mit unschönen Gedanken behaftet bereits einen beachtlichen Vorsprung hatte. Wut war eine gute Kraftquelle, wenn sie lange genug anhielt. Niemand wusste das so gut wie Cifer.  
  
Einfach unglaublich. Wenn er daran dachte, wie sehr nur eins der Monster, das er gegen diese sonderbaren Streiter geschickt hatte, einem ganzen Trupp Soldaten zusetzen konnte, dann fragte er sich immer mehr, was die drei so stark machte. Er hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass jemand seine Pläne so ernsthaft gefährden könnte, wie sie es taten. Und falls es tatsächlich nur eine kleine Vorhut dessen war, was ihn in Esthar erwartete, dann tat er besser daran, noch eine Weile mit seiner Rache zu warten und neue Monster heranzuzüchten.  
  
Geduld war eine Tugend, die er erst zu schätzen gelernt hatte, als man ihn verbannt hatte. Man konnte Kraft aus ihr beziehen, die einen befähigte, jahrelang auszuharren, ohne konkrete Pläne, aber dennoch bereit zu einer Flucht, zu der es vielleicht nie Gelegenheit geben würde. Geduld war es gewesen, die ihn davor bewahrt hatte, den Verstand zu verlieren, als er nach einigen Jahren auf dem Mond die Menschen zu vermissen begann. Langsam hatte sich dieses Gefühl des Verlustes in Hass und Verachtung gekehrt, aber ein Rest davon war noch da. Der Wissenschaftler wusste und begrüßte das. Wenn jemand sich vollkommen von der Menschheit isolieren konnte, dann war er selbst kein Mensch mehr.  
  
Nun, genug der Philosophie. Er hatte einfach noch nicht genug Informationen, um seine Pläne verwirklichen zu können, aber schließlich hatte er sich auch versprochen, sie von diesen jungen Leuten zu bekommen. Er drückte einige Tasten auf der Tastatur, die den blonden jungen Mann sicher wieder zu einem Wutausbruch hinreißen würden. Er faszinierte den Forscher. Er wusste, wann man seine Gefühle im Zaum halten musste, im Kampf beispielsweise, aber ansonsten gab er sich ganz ihnen hin. Außerdem verstand er es, Menschen zu motivieren, was ihn bezweifeln ließ, dass er von Adell kam. Sie bevorzugte Leute, die ihr blind gehorchten und keinen Führerinstinkt besaßen. Aber woher kamen sie dann?  
  
Galbadia? Der einzige Staat, der es vielleicht mit Esthar hätte aufnehmen können, hätte er von seiner Existenz gewusst? Möglich. Centra? Nein, dort lebte nichts mehr, und wenn, dann hatte es sich sicher nicht weit genug entwickelt, um solche Champions ausbilden zu können. Dollet? Nein, dieses friedliebende Städtchen steckte kein Geld in Kriegsforschung. Aber was dann? Balamb? Fisherman's Horizon? Trabia? Alles viel zu unbedeutend, um dem gesamten Esthar-Staat etwas anhaben zu können.  
  
Er musste seine Gedanken unterbrechen, als der Computer meldete, dass der Gang, der zu seinem Refugium führte, nun ohne Gefahr von jedermann betreten werden konnte. Er bestätigte die Meldung und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Er dachte zuviel, das hatte ihm auch seine Frau gesagt, als er noch in Esthar gewesen war. Der Gedanke an sie machte ihn traurig, aber er verdrängte das Gefühl. Er kannte Adell. Seine Frau hatte bestimmt keine zwei Wochen mehr gelebt, nachdem er auf den Mond verbannt worden war. Andererseits, wenn man bedachte, dass sie...  
  
Diesen Gedanken verdrängte er mit aller Macht, zu der er fähig war. Jeder, der ihm etwas bedeutete, war inzwischen tot. Wenn er anfing, darüber zu spekulieren, ob noch jemand leben könnte, dann würde ihn das möglicherweise dazu bringen, seine Eroberungspläne einzustellen. Das durfte nicht geschehen. Sein Lebenswerk wäre dahin. Er musste sich jetzt einfach in Geduld üben, bis diese jungen Kämpfer zu ihm gefunden hatten, dann konnte er mit seiner Rache an Adell und Esthar beginnen. Nur Geduld.  
  
1.2 Kapitel 5  
  
Cifer rannte beinahe durch den schwarzen Gang, so als ob er irgend etwas sehen konnte, was er abschütteln wollte. In ihm kochte eine Wut, die ihn nur schwer wieder loslassen würde. Man hatte ihn für dumm verkauft, betrogen, um seine Hoffnung gebracht. Am liebsten würde er sich Squall, der sicher bald auftauchen würde, zum Kampf stellen, aber das brachte nichts. Er würde wieder zu seinem Söldnerleben zurückkehren müssen, so wie er es nach Artemisias Tod gemacht hatte. Welch glorreiche Zukunft!  
  
Plötzlich blieb er so abrupt stehen, dass Fu-Jin und Rai-Jin, die hinter ihm herkeuchten, in ihn hineinrannten. „Was soll das denn mal?" beschwerte sich Rai-Jin. „Wieso bleibst du auf einmal stehen? Dort vorne nach der Biegung ist doch schon mal der Ausgang!"  
  
„Seht ihr es denn nicht?" fragte Cifer mit vor Zorn zitternder Stimme. „Dort vorne links, ein paar Meter vor uns."  
  
Fu-Jin sah an ihm vorbei und versuchte, etwas zu erkennen. Das brachte ihr allerdings nur die Erkenntnis, dass man in dem Gang vor ihnen die halbe Armee von Galbadia hätte verstecken können, und sie hätte sie nicht bemerkt, bis sie vor ihr stand. „Finsternis!" antwortete sie einsilbig wie immer. „Was?"  
  
Cifer hob die Gunblade und ging ein paar Schritte nach vor. „Hier", rief er, „ist noch ein geheimer Gang, der von diesem hier abzweigt! Dieses paranoide Schlitzohr von Monsterbeschwörer hat sich einfach in einem weiteren Gang versteckt! Und wir laufen durch den ganzen Berg und treffen dabei auf seine Armee, die uns beinahe umbringt! Sehr nett durchdacht. Ich kann allerdings nicht darüber lachen. Los, kommt! Statten wir diesem Herrn doch mal einen Besuch ab."  
  
Er wollte schon losgehen, als Rai-Jin ihn zurückhielt. „Warte doch!" sagte er. „Wieso willst du mal wissen, dass wir nicht schon wieder in eine Falle laufen? Es könnte doch sein, dass uns dieser Monsterbeschwörer endlich mal aus dem Weg haben will, meinst du nicht?"  
  
Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass das nicht der Fall ist! erscholl plötzlich eine Stimme aus einem versteckten Mikrofon irgendwo über ihnen. Wenn Sie den Mut haben, dem Gang zu folgen, und daran zweifle ich nicht, nachdem ich Sie kämpfen gesehen habe, werden Sie zu mir kommen. Ich erwarte Sie.  
  
Das Mikrofon klickte, als Cifer gerade zu sprechen anfangen wollte. Er schätzte es überhaupt nicht, manipuliert zu werden, und das wollte er diesem Herrn gerade in unschönen Worten beibringen, als dieser den Lautsprecher ausschaltete. Er schlug mit seiner Gunblade gegen die Wand, was ihm nur ein paar Kratzer an der Waffe einbrachte, dann beruhigte er sich wieder. „Also, ihr habt es gehört", meinte er betont friedlich. „Folgen wir dem Gang, dann hat unsere Suche ein Ende. Oder wollt ihr etwa aufgeben?" Er blickte seine Freunde scharf an. „Wenn ihr rausgeht, werde ich allein weitermachen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass euch nichts passiert, mein Wort darauf."  
  
Fu-Jin schüttelte lediglich den Kopf und Rai-Jin entgegnete nach einem leichten Seufzer: „Wo du hingehst, da gehen wir auch hin, das müsstest du mal langsam wissen! Also los."  
  
Der Anführer nickte zufrieden und ging mit vorgestreckter Waffe in den Gang hinein. Diesmal dauerte es nicht so lange, bis sie auf etwas stießen. Die Tür war aus Hartplastik, wie es sie in Massen gab und noch dazu völlig schmucklos. Außerdem war sie offen und gewährte einen Blick auf ein Zimmer, das wohl einen Kompromiss zwischen Komfort und Arbeit darstellte. Computeranlagen nahmen einen großen Platz des Raumes ein, der restliche war allerdings mit bequemen Sitzmöbeln, einem Kühlschrank, einem ziemlich langen Tisch und einem gemütlich aussehenden Bett nett eingerichtet. Wer immer das Zimmer gestaltet hatte, er hatte einen guten Geschmack, was seine Art zu leben betraf.  
  
„Kommen Sie nur herein!" ertönte eine kräftige Stimme vom Ende des Tisches, welches von der Tür verdeckt wurde. „Ich habe Sie bereits erwartet. Ich wäre Ihnen allerdings sehr dankbar, wenn Sie ihre Waffen wegstecken würden."  
  
Cifer zögerte kurz, steckte dann aber die Gunblade weg und betrat den Raum. Er wollte hier einen Verbündeten gewinnen. Es würde nichts bringen, ihn grundlos zu verärgern. Rai-Jin und Fu-Jin folgten ihm zögernd. Dann schloss sich die Tür.  
  
„Cheeeef!" tönte Selphies Stimme durch den ganzen Raum. „Wir nähern uns jetzt dem Berg, deeeer auf der Karte eingezeichnet ist. Soll ich landen?"  
  
„Noch nicht!", entgegnete Squall. „Versuch erst einmal, die Gegend nach Monstern zu scannen. Wir können nicht wissen, wie viele sich hier herumtreiben."  
  
„Alles klar, Boss!" meinte Irvine. „Los, Sephie, lass uns diesen Ungläubigen da hinten mal zeigen, was wir so alles drauf haben!"  
  
„Wenn der Kerl nicht bald sein Mundwerk unter Kontrolle bringt, sorge ich dafür, dass er in der nächsten Übungshalleneinheit einem halben Dutzend Morbolen begegnet", brummte Quistis missmutig. „Seine gute Laune ist absolut unnatürlich!" Seit sie Esthar verlassen hatten, war sie wieder in ihre Depressionen zurückgefallen.  
  
„Na komm schon, Quistie!" versuchte Rinoa sie flüsternd aufzumuntern. „Merkst du denn nicht, dass Irvine nur deshalb den Coolen spielt, weil er Selphie beeindrucken möchte? Ich glaube, selbst du musst zugeben, dass sie ein schönes Paar wären, wenn sie endlich mal ein Date ausmachen würden."  
  
Quistis nickte lediglich und sah dann zur Wand hin. Aber wenigstens sah sie jetzt nicht mehr grimmig, sondern nur ausdruckslos drein. Rinoa wusste dennoch nicht, ob das ein Fortschritt sein sollte. „Was machen wir jetzt, Squall?" wandte sie sich ihrem Freund zu. „Wollen wir nicht langsam aussteigen? Mir schlafen die Füße ein!"  
  
„Dann muss ich dich wahrscheinlich tragen", verkündete er todernst. Er ließ jedoch keine Zeit für Lacher und kam gleich zur Sache: „Die Mission wird folgenderweise vonstatten gehen: Zuerst wird Selphie versuchen, diese Felswand mit den Scannern der Ragnarok nach Löchern abzusuchen, dann werden wir Analyse-Zauber einsetzen. Ich glaube nicht, dass das funktioniert, aber wenn, dann ersparen wir uns jede Menge Arbeit. Dann werden wir GEMEINSAM den Unterschlupf des Monsterbeschwörers durchsuchen und wenn wir ihn finden, dann werden wir ihn ebenso GEMEINSAM angreifen, in zwei Gruppen. Ich will niemanden sehen, der alleine den Helden spielen will, klar? Die erste Gruppe werden Quistis, Rinoa und ich bilden, Xell, du gehst mit Irvine und Selphie in die zweite. Ihr greift ein, wenn wir versagen sollten. Hier draußen behalten wir die momentanen Kopplungen bei, aber wenn wir reingehen, hat jeder mindestens eine G.F. gekoppelt, verstanden?"  
  
„Klar, das werde ich extra beaufsichtigen", meldete sich Xell zu Wort. „Die Brothers fühlen sich richtig wohl in der Nähe von so viel Gestein, hab ich das Gefühl. Aber hast du selbst deine G.F. gekoppelt, Squall?"  
  
„Natürlich", bestätigte dieser. Wohlweislich verschwieg er allerdings, dass er erst kurz vor dieser Ansprache daran gedacht hatte, seine Schutzgeister anzurufen. Wenn die Kadetten im Garten das wüssten, würde eine Welt für sie zusammenbrechen. Squall Leonhart, Meisterschüler des Balamb-Gardens, Hexenbezwinger und –ritter, Symbol für den Kampf vergisst, sich auf den Kampf vorzubereiten. Zum Glück war es ihm rechtzeitig wieder eingefallen, Doomtrain, Ifrit, Bahamut, Leviathan und Diabolos zu koppeln.  
  
„Selphie, lande dort vor der Felswand. Wenn irgend jemand tatsächlich dort wohnt, dann muss er die Ragnarok ohnehin schon von weitem gesehen haben. Sehen wir uns draußen mal ein bisschen um. Aber passt auf Monsterattacken auf! Schließlich kämpfen wir diesmal gegen den Herrn der Fauna!"  
  
Squall unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Wachehalten hatte noch nie zu seinen Lieblingstätigkeiten gezählt, aber hier in der Wüste, wo es absolut nichts zu sehen gab, war es die Hölle. Beinahe hätte er die Gunblade aus der Scheide gezogen und sich auf die Waffe gestützt, aber er beherrschte sich. Wenn nicht er, wer sollte dann hier sonst wenigstens einen Schein von Würde wahren?  
  
Immerhin ging es Selphie und Xell auch nicht besser. Xell ging schon seit einer Viertelstunde auf und ab, um der Müdigkeit ein Schnippchen zu schlagen, und Selphie machte ebenfalls kein Hehl daraus, dass ihr diese Tätigkeit nicht gerade zusagte: „Also, das ist ja noch stumpfsinniger aaaaals die Zeit damals im Bezirksgefängnis! Diese Langeweile ist ja nicht aaaaauszuhalten!"  
  
„Irgend einer muss schließlich Wache stehen. Jederzeit könnten hier ein paar Monster vorbeilaufen, und was würdest du dann sagen, wenn wir überrascht werden?" meinte Squall, ohne sein Gesicht zu ihr zu drehen. Dieser Satz kam ihm selbst einstudiert vor, aber wenn man einige Zeit lang nichts tat, dann war der Kopf anscheinend immer wie leergefegt. Deshalb bevorzugte er es auch, immer in Bewegung zu bleiben.  
  
Als Selphie ihm widersprechen wollte (was garantiert mehrere Minuten Dauerfeuer auf seine Ohren bedeutet hätte. Man sollte das nicht falsch verstehen, er hatte Selphie gern. Auch alle anderen, Xell eingeschlossen, auch wenn er es nicht zugab, mochten Selphies kindliche Art. Aber ihr mehr als einige Minuten lang zuzuhören, das schaffte nur Irvine, und das war eine Fähigkeit, um die Squall ihn beneidete) wurde sie von Xell unterbrochen.  
  
„He, habe ich jetzt schon Wahnvorstellungen, oder ist dort drüben tatsächlich etwas?"  
  
Er zeigte auf eine Stelle ungefähr einen Kilometer von ihrer Position Richtung Süden. Squall konnte nichts erkennen, aber das war zwischen diesen Steinen auch ziemlich schwierig. Wenn es ein kleines Tier war, das Xell gesehen hatte, dann war es sicher schon wieder in einem Bau verschwunden. Andererseits, wenn es etwas anderes war... „Was meinst du?" fragte er.  
  
Xell wies auf eine Stelle ungefähr einen Kilometer südlich von ihrer Position. „Dort drüben", meinte er. „Da hat irgendwas das Sonnenlicht reflektiert. Ich hab' ein großes, schwarzes Ding gesehen. Oder besser mehrere", berichtigte er, als sich in der Richtung wieder etwas rührte.  
  
„Ja, ich seeeeh's auch!" meldete Selphie pflichtbewusst. „Könnnnten das Schmelzdrachen sein, Xell?"  
  
Dieser kniff die Augen zusammen und sah einige Zeit angestrengt in die Richtung der seltsamen Zeichen. „Ja, könnte was dran sein", gab er schließlich zu. „Und zwar nicht grade wenige. Was sollen wir jetzt machen, Squall? Warten wir hier auf sie oder gehen wir den Biestern entgegen?  
  
Squall dachte kurz nach und runzelte dabei charakteristisch die Stirn. Die Monster kamen anscheinend in ihre Richtung, aber sicher war das nicht. Und wenn sie sich zu weit von der Felswand entfernten, dann liefen ihre Freunde in Gefahr, von einem weiteren herumstreunenden Monster angefallen zu werden. Ungekoppelt wie sie waren, hätten sie keine Chance gegen die hiesigen Ungeheuer. „Wir bleiben hier", entschied er. „Koppelt beide sofort Feuga in der Element-Abwehr und Aqua im Angriff! Xell, du versuchst, die Monster zu stoppen, Selphie, du koppelst Schlaf! Einer koppelt Beleben. Den Rest könnt ihr frei wählen. Und vergesst die G.F. nicht!"  
  
Jetzt, da die Monster näher heran waren, konnte auch er sehen, dass es sich um eine ungewöhnlich große Gruppe handelte. Fünf, eher sechs der schwarzgepanzerten Ungeheuer marschierten geradewegs auf sie und damit auf die Felswand zu. Ein gutes Zeichen, was ihre Suche betraf, aber die konnte erst dann beendet werden, wenn sie diesen Kampf bestanden hatten. Er zog die Gunblade und schwang sie ein paar Mal probeweise durch die Luft, um die optimale Gewichtsverteilung herauszufinden. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, dass Selphie ebenfalls ihr Nunchaku hervorzauberte und Xell erwartungsvoll die beiden geballten Fäuste zusammenschlug. Er lächelte.  
  
Dann waren die Monster heran. Squall war der erste, der Kampfbereitschaft erlangte und analysierte den ersten Schmelzdrachen erst einmal. Level 100? Nun, er hatte sich in den letzten Kämpfen fordernde Gegner gewünscht. Jetzt wünschte er sich, er hätte damals die Klappe gehalten. Xell kam ein paar Sekunden nach ihm auf Touren und verpasste einem der Gegner eine Kopfnuss, die ihn in die Knie sinken ließ. Kurz darauf erstarrte er in Regungslosigkeit. Die Stop-Kopplung hatte gewirkt. Hervorragend, das gelang fast nie.  
  
Dann hatten die Monster jedoch genug von dieser Behandlung. Einer hauchte Squall an, der zwar nur milde darüber lächeln konnte (was er allerdings nicht tat), der zweite warf sich mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht Xell entgegen, der den Angriff jetzt nicht mehr lächelnd hinnahm. Selphie griff nun ebenfalls in den Kampf ein und schwang ihre Waffe. Sie ließ sie auf einen Schmelzdrachen niederfahren, der noch nicht in den Kampf eingegriffen hatte, und siehe da: Er schlief ein. Dennoch, vier waren noch immer handlungsfähig.  
  
Dieser nahm das Mädchen ins Visier und versetzte ihr einen Schlag, der sie taumeln ließ. Squall, der nun ebenfalls langsam zu kämpfen anfangen wollte, hob die Gunblade, rannte auf den Drachen zu, der Selphie angegriffen hatte und schlug zu. Seine Ultima-Kopplung machte sich bemerkbar: Dem Monster schwanden fast die Sinne, als ihm 9999 HPs auf einmal abgezogen wurden. Pech nur, dass diese Biester die Wörter aufgeben und davonlaufen nicht kannten. Ein solches Monster kämpfte, bis man ihm auch den letzten Lebensfunken aus dem Körper geschlagen hatte, ohne irgendwelche Einbußen. Aber das machte den Kampf ja so reizvoll für die SEEDs.  
  
Xell setzte nach und verpasste dem nächsten Drachen ein paar Haken, die jeden Berufsboxer aus dem Ring geschleudert hätten, das Biest aber lediglich nur wütender machten. Selphie, die nun ebenfalls an die Reihe kam, griff auf eine ihrer Guardians zurück. Squall war beinahe schon wieder kampfbereit, als die verbliebenen vier Drachen hintereinander angriffen. Er wurde zweimal getroffen, Xell einmal und einer ging auf Selphie los, die während ihrer Beschwörung nichts davon mitbekam. Mann, waren diese Ungeheuer stark! Squalls Lebenskraft war um beinahe die Hälfte herabgesunken und er verbrauchte seine Runde darauf, sich wieder zu heilen. Xell hielt davon nichts. Er stürzte sich auf den nächstbesten Drachen, der unter der Wucht seiner Faustschläge erbebte.  
  
Dann war Selphie bereit. Kaktorius wuchs aus der Erde, sprang in die Höhe und ließ einen tödlichen Hagel aus Stacheln auf die Monster niedergehen. Sie duckten sich, konnten ihnen aber nicht entrinnen. Jedem der Schmelzdrachen wurden mehrere Tausend Lebenspunkte entrissen. Trotzdem ging noch keiner zu Boden. Dazu waren sie zu zäh. Einer der Drachen war wieder an der Reihe und griff Xell an, der langsam in den gefährlichen Bereich kam. Wenn nicht bald was geschah, würde er sterben.  
  
Squall nahm die Gunblade in eine Hand und sprach Flare auf das Monster, das schon am schlimmsten verwundet schien. Die Antimaterie-Explosion verzerrte die Umrisse des Wesens bis zur Unkenntlichkeit, dann brüllte der Drache noch einmal und stürzte zu Boden. Nach einer Sekunde verschwand er. Aber fünf waren noch da, drei davon noch handlungsfähig. Er wurde zum Ausgleich wieder von einem Monster attackiert, was ihm aber nicht sonderlich viel abzog. Selphie versetzte dem Schmelzdrachen, der ihr am nächsten stand, einen wuchtigen Hieb, bemerkte aber zu spät, dass sie damit denjenigen, der gestoppt war, aus seinem Zustand befreite. Sie wurde ein bisschen rot, aber sie konnte nichts mehr machen.  
  
Das befreite Tier warf seinen gepanzerten Kopf zurück und griff Xell an, der beinahe schon wieder handlungsfähig gewesen wäre. Die Attacke war derart heftig, dass der Faustkämpfer seine letzten Health-Points abgeben musste und tot zu Boden sank. Squall verzog grimmig das Gesicht. Das wurde ja immer schöner. Er verließ sich darauf, dass Selphie ihren Kameraden wiederbeleben würde und beschwor seinerseits Leviathan.  
  
Ihm fiel auf, dass die Schmelzdrachen ihn nicht mehr als einmal angehaucht hatten. Man könnte fast annehmen, dass sie aus ihren Fehlern lernten, aber das war absurd. Diese Tiere waren zwar stark und zäh, aber keinesfalls so intelligent, sich auf die Gegner einzustellen. Er fühlte, wie die Wasser- G.F. von seinen Bemühungen erfuhr und ihrerseits den Kontakt herstellte. Dann hob er die Hand, so als wolle er den Monstern Einhalt gebieten und verschwand zugunsten des Schutzgeistes.  
  
Nachdem Leviathan seine Arbeit erledigt hatte, stellte er fest, dass Selphie Xell tatsächlich wiederbelebt hatte und dieser seinerseits wieder zum Angriff überging. Anscheinend beschwor auch er gerade eine G.F., das Beste, was man bei einem solchen Gegnerhaufen machen konnte. Es standen noch immer alle fünf Monster, eins davon schlief noch immer. Und eins griff Selphie an, um gleich darauf mit ihrer Rächen-Kopplung Bekanntschaft zu machen. Kluges Mädchen. Je stärker der Gegner, desto schmerzhafter war das für ihn. Gleich darauf setzte sie dem Vieh nach, um ihm noch einmal die Härte ihrer Waffe zu demonstrieren.  
  
Xell sprang nach vor, als sein Schutzgeist erschien. Er ging in Kampfstellung, verschwand und machte damit Alexander Platz, der daraufhin seine himmlischen Strahlenbündel auf die Monster abschoss. Sie wurden schwer getroffen, und zwei von ihnen überlebten dieses Inferno nicht mehr. Nun waren es nur noch zwei, allerdings war jetzt auch der letzte aufgewacht. Und attackierte ihn sofort. Squall steckte den Schaden ein und wollte seinerseits zum Gegenangriff übergehen, als er bemerkte, dass Selphie kurz vor dem Exitus stand.  
  
Also verzichtete er auf den Hieb und heilte das Mädchen, das sich daraufhin wieder gekräftigt aufrichtete. Der zweite Drache, welcher Selphie vorher angegriffen hatte, machte schon eine Bewegung auf sie zu, dann (Squall war erstaunt, denn so etwas hatte es noch nie gegeben) zuckte es zurück – und stürzte sich auf Xell. Anscheinend lernten die Biester doch! Aber wieso? War daran etwa auch dieser Monsterbeschwörer schuld? Dass Monster, die normalerweise keinen Affen im IQ-Test schlagen konnten, auf einmal bemerkten, welcher Kämpfer gefährlich war und welcher nicht? Noch ein weiterer Grund, diesen komischen Kauz mal genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Langsam wurde er Squall wirklich unheimlich.  
  
Anscheinend war Xell genauso verblüfft wie er, denn er starrte das Monster an, als hätte es sich gerade auf die Hinterpfoten gestellt und den Garden- Gruß vollführt. „Xell!" schrie er seinem Kampfgenossen zu. „Wach wieder auf, verdammt!"  
  
Der blonde Junge straffte sich, nickte kurz und ging wieder in Kampfstellung. Dennoch merkte man ihm an, dass er verunsichert war. Kein Wunder, Monster dieser Gattung waren schon so wie sie waren gefährlich, aber wenn sie nun auch noch lernten, sich auf Kampfsituationen einzustellen, dann konnten sie auch für eine Truppe wie sie wieder tödlich sein. Aber Xell war nicht umsonst in einem Garden ausgebildet worden. Auch wenn er selbst noch zögerte, sein Körper hatte den Hieb registriert und wollte sich nun dafür revanchieren. Der Faustkämpfer sprang vor und bearbeitete den Schmelzdrachen mit den Fäusten, bis er zusammenbrach und wie seine Vorgänger verschwand.  
  
Nun stand nur noch ein Ungeheuer, welches sich augenscheinlich nicht wohl fühlte. Es hatte wohl gemerkt, dass es alleine keine Chance gegen die drei SEEDs hatte. Squall hatte fast den Eindruck, dass sich das Monster zurückgezogen hätte, wenn es dazu fähig wäre. Nun, er hatte nicht vor, es entkommen zu lassen. Wenn es (wie auch immer) dem Monsterbeschwörer noch Meldung machen konnte, bevor sie ihn stellen konnten, dann würde er all ihre Stärken und kennen und sich darauf einstellen. Und bei einer solchen Armee, die dieser Typ anscheinend aufzubauen imstande war, konnte das sehr wohl eine tödliche Schwäche sein.  
  
Er packte die bläulich-schimmernde Gunblade fester, rannte auf den Drachen zu und ließ die Klinge durch Haut und Knochen des Tiers fahren. Das Ungeheuer war nun schon von solchen Wunden übersät, aber jeder SEED- Anwärter wusste, dass ein solches Monster solange kämpfen würde, bis es sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Squall sah, wie animalische Wut in den Augen des Schmelzdrachen hochschoss, sich seine gewaltigen Muskelpakete unter der Haut spannten, ein gereiztes Knurren aus der rauen Kehle ertönte – und er sich langsam zurückbewegte!  
  
Squall war so erstaunt, dass ihm fast die Waffe aus der Hand gefallen wäre, was mit Sicherheit seinen Tod bedeutet hätte, denn dann hätte der Drache sicher wieder angegriffen, da er den Hieb nicht mehr hätte parieren können. Auch Xell und Selphie starrten das Monster an, als hätte es gerade „Eyes on me" angestimmt, aber das Mädchen kam als erster wieder zu sich.  
  
„Heeeeee!" rief sie dem Drachen nach. „Wo willst duuuu denn hin? Wir sind noch nicht fertig!" Bei diesen Worten zog sie einen Stein aus der Tasche und warf ihm dem Monster, das nun schon einige Meter weggekrochen war, nach. Weiße Lichtkugeln umschlossen den Körper des Untiers, als der Holy- Zauber seine Wirkung tat und es niederstreckte. Das Monster bäumte sich noch einmal auf, so als ob es das Leben zurückhalten wollte, welches nun aus ihm herausströmte, dann sank es jedoch nieder und verschwand.  
  
Squall schwang traditionsgemäß seine Klinge, aber tief im Inneren war er erschüttert. Wenn alle Monster in der Nähe ihres Herrn und Meisters solche Schläue aufwiesen, dann gute Nacht. Dann würden alle SEEDs der Welt eine Horde von solchen Untieren nicht mehr aufhalten können. Er bezweifelte ohnehin, dass sie eine vollkommen normale Monsterhorde aufhalten konnten, deshalb war es umso wichtiger, den Monsterbeschwörer zu finden und zu töten, wenn er solches im Sinne hatte. Aber wieso sollte er sich sonst hier draußen irgendwo verstecken, wenn nicht, um eine Armee aufzubauen?  
  
Nachdem er seine Siegespose beendet hatte, sah er sofort zurück zum Rest seiner Truppe. Nein, Irvine, Quistis und Rinoa, die nebenbei offenbar interessiert ihren Kampf verfolgt hatten, ging es noch immer gut. Zum Glück hatte kein weiteres Monster die ungekoppelten Kämpfer angegriffen, sonst wäre es ihnen schlecht ergangen. „Los, zurück zu den anderen!" befahl Squall. „Wir hätten uns ohnehin nicht so weit von ihnen entfernen sollen!" Aber er hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ein ernstzunehmender Feind wie diese Schmelzdrachen angriff.  
  
Irvine musterte sie kritisch, als sie mit gezogenen Waffen auf ihn, Rinoa und Quistis zukamen. Dann begann er zu klatschen, wenn auch nur ganz leise. „Nicht schlecht, nicht schlecht", kommentierte er den Kampf. „Ihr habt die Viecher ja echt Mores gelehrt. Alle Achtung. Aber dass du dich von ihnen hast umpusten lassen, Xell, tss, tss, tss! Außerdem, hättet ihr nicht wenigstens ein paar Limits zeigen können? Ein paar Spezialeffekte hätten dem Kampf echt gut getan! Ihr denkt wohl überhaupt nicht an euer Publikum, was?"  
  
Squall und Xell beachteten ihn gar nicht. Wenn Irvine mal nicht den Coolen raushängen ließ, dann war er entweder krank oder er musste gerade auf seine Mutter schießen, die die Weltherrschaft anstrebte. Selphie merkte allerdings nicht, dass der galbadianische SEED sie nur auf den Arm nehmen wollte, denn sie marschierte sofort auf ihn zu und sah ihn böse an. „Waaaaas willst du damit sagen?" fuhr sie ihn an. „Glaubst du vielleicht, du hättest das besser hingekriegt? Dann beweis es gefälligst! Los, looos, wir duellieren uns, hoch mit dir! Rinoa, Quistis, seid ihr meine Sekundanten?"  
  
Die anderen sahen das zornige Mädchen belustigt an, aber das merkte sie in ihrer Wut gar nicht. Irvine blinzelte ihnen für Selphie nicht sichtbar zu, dann schlug er die Hände über den Kopf und rief schlecht schauspielernd: „Du lieber Himmel, nur das nicht! Mein guter Ruf wird auf ewig ruiniert sein, wenn überall bekannt wird, dass ich mich mit einem Mädchen geschlagen habe! Bitte, Mylady, verzeiht diesem Unwürdigen, der euer Geschick nicht richtig auffasste und nehmt seine demütige Entschuldigung an." Bei diesen Worten ging er plötzlich in die Knie, ergriff Selphies Hand und küsste sie.  
  
Auf einmal wurde es völlig still. Nein, nicht so still, wie es ein Lehrer in der Schulklasse verlangt, sondern die Stille, die entsteht, wenn man auf einer Party lauthals verkündet, dass der Gastgeber soeben verstorben ist. Alle starrten auf Irvine, der sein Gesicht wieder von Selphies Hand zurückzog. Anscheinend war niemand mehr über seine Aktion überrascht als er selbst, denn er hob völlig fassungslos den Kopf und sah seiner Freundin unsicher in die Augen. Auch Selphie war vollkommen überrumpelt worden, denn sie verzichtete auf ihr kindisches Auftreten und sah ihren Jugendfreund mit dem Blick an, den sich normale Teenager zuwerfen, wenn einer den anderen fragt, ob er mit ihm gehen will.  
  
Squall, der, obwohl er seit seiner Begegnung mit Rinoa schon ein bisschen geläutert war, nicht sehr viel für Liebesgeschichten übrig hatte, runzelte die Stirn. Selphie erschien ihm plötzlich viel älter, als ihr Auftreten vermuten ließ. Zum ersten Mal, seit er sie kennen gelernt hatte, sah er in ihr die junge Frau, die sie war, nicht das übermütige Kind. Das war ziemlich ungewohnt. Er sah in die Gesichter der anderen. Quistis' Miene zeigte mäßige Überraschung, gepaart mit Frust, Xell fassungsloses Erstaunen über die Tat seines Freundes, und Rinoa stand lächelnd neben ihm. Sie warf Squall einen „Ich-hab's-gewusst"-Blick zu und weidete sich dann wieder an den zögernden Blicken von Irvine und Selphie.  
  
Squall musste plötzlich an seinen ersten Kuss mit Rinoa denken. Das war damals auf der Feier im Balamb-Garden gewesen, die anlässlich von Artemisias Niederlage stattgefunden hatte. Er und Rinoa hatten nicht bemerkt, dass all ihre sogenannten Freunde hinter dem Vorhang gestanden hatten und sie angafften. Auch Edea und Cid waren schließlich darauf aufmerksam geworden und hatten sich einen Blick auf das gestattet, was Selphie, Irvine und Quistis so faszinierte. Xell, der inzwischen auch herangekommen war, war sofort hinter Edea getreten, um sie aufzufangen, wenn sie in Ohnmacht fallen sollte, aber das war gar nicht der Fall gewesen. Ihre Ziehmutter hatte lediglich die Hand ihres Mannes gedrückt und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt, dann hatten sie beide lächelnd diesem Ereignis beigewohnt. Ungefähr so wie Edea damals sah Rinoa jetzt aus. Squall fiel auch jetzt noch immer ein Stein vom Herzen, wenn er daran dachte, dass Irvine ihren Kuss beinahe gefilmt hätte, wenn die Batterie nicht aufgegeben hätte.  
  
Dann fand Selphie ihre Beherrschung wieder. Sie hob theatralisch die Hand und verkündete betont hochnäsig: „Wir vergeben ihm. Er möge sich jetzt zurückziehen." Dabei machte sie eine Handbewegung, die verdeutlichen sollte, Irvine möge sich schleunigst verziehen.  
  
Dieser kam der Aufforderung nur sehr langsam nach. Er starrte immer noch Selphies Gesicht an, dann jedoch stand er abrupt auf, drehte sich von einem Augenblick zum anderen um und rannte beinahe auf die Felswand zu. Sofort begann er damit, einen Eingang zu finden, während er es panisch vermied, einen Blick zurückzuwerfen. Die anderen sahen immer noch abwechselnd ihn und dann Selphie an, die wieder grinste.  
  
„Daaaaamit erkläre ich das Duell für abgeblasen! Meine Sekundantinnen kööönnen sich zurückziehen! Was sollen wir jetzt machen, Chef?" wandte sie sich an Squall.  
  
Dieser blinzelte ob dieser Wendung der Ereignisse, dann dachte er kurz nach und meinte dann: „Nun, ich denke, zuerst müssen wir den Eingang finden, der ja hier irgendwo sein muss. Also, Rinoa, Quistis, nehmt euch an Irvine ein Beispiel! Seht ihr, wie fleißig er schon am Suchen ist, während ihr in der Gegend rumsteht? Und ihr, Selphie und Xell, kommt mit mir. Wir werden weiter Wache hal..."  
  
„Nicht mehr nötig, Squall!" kam auf einmal Irvines triumphierende Stimme von hinten. Squall drehte sich mit der nötigen Würde, die ein Anführer ausstrahlen muss, aber dennoch sehr schnell um und sah den Scharfschützen, dessen linker Arm beinahe bis zur Gänze in der scheinbar massiven Felswand verschwunden war. „Ich denke mal, ich habe den Eingang gerade gefunden!", erwähnte er ebenso überflüssigerweise wie grinsend.  
  
„Scheint so", bestätigte Squall. Er ging zu ihm hin und betrachtete das Phänomen. „Anscheinend ein Hologramm", bemerkte er. „Dieser Kerl, wer immer er auch ist, hat wirklich alles getan, um sich zu schützen!"  
  
„Also, was ist?" fragte Quistis angespannt. „Gehen wir jetzt rein?" Ihre Laune hatte sich nicht gebessert, was angesichts der Szene vorhin durchaus verständlich war. Squall nahm sich vor, ein längeres Gespräch mit Direktor Cid über sie zu führen, wenn diese Mission vorbei war. Vielleicht auch mit ihrer Ziehmutter Edea, aber momentan konnte das warten. Jede Minute, die sie hier verplemperten, gab ihrem Gegner mehr Zeit, seine Verteidigung vorzubereiten.  
  
„Squall, wir müssen noch die G.F. umkoppeln!" ermahnte ihn Rinoa. Er nickte und entließ ein paar der Schutzgeister in ihre Sphäre zurück. Xell und Selphie machten dasselbe, und Rinoa, Quistis und Irvine, der nun endlich wieder den Arm aus dem Berg herausgezogen hatte, riefen sie zu sich. „Wir sind fertig!" meinte Rinoa schließlich. „Gehen wir jetzt?"  
  
Squall antwortete nicht, sondern zog lediglich seine Gunblade und ging langsam durch das Tor. Die anderen folgten ihm ebenso vorsichtig.  
  
Cifer lehnte sich genervt zurück. Fast eine ganze Stunde diskutierten er, Fu-Jin und Rai-Jin nun schon mit diesem seltsamen Kerl, und sie hatten noch immer so gut wie nichts über ihn herausgefunden. Nun ja, er diskutierte, die anderen beiden beschränkten sich darauf, gelegentlich Fragen einzustreuen, die meist nicht beantwortet wurden. Aber im Gegenzug kannte der Beschwörer jetzt das aktuelle politische Klima, die neuesten Waffenentwicklungen, die Verbreitung der meisten Monsterarten (obwohl er die wahrscheinlich selbst gut genug kannte) und den neuen Präsidenten von Esthar.  
  
Er hatte nicht glauben können, dass Adell nicht mehr auf dem Thron der Stadt saß und Cifer ausgiebig darüber berichten lassen. Für einige Momente wirkte er seltsam desorientiert, so als ob etwas seine gesamten Pläne durcheinander geworfen hatte. Diese Kleinigkeit vermerkte Cifer stumm in seinem Gedächtnis. Der Wissenschaftler musste einen guten Grund gehabt haben, um in einen Krieg gegen seine Heimatstadt zu ziehen, und anscheinend spielte Adell da eine größere Rolle. Nur die SEEDs und ihre eigene Geschichte hatte der blonde Junge bis jetzt verschwiegen, und das war auch gut so. Bevor er mit diesem letzten großen Geheimnis herausrückte, musste der Mann erst einmal selbst etwas preisgeben.  
  
„Und Sie behaupten, eine so mächtige Hexe wie Adell wäre kurz nach meinem Verschwinden von einem Soldaten mit einer mickrigen Handvoll Verbündeter versiegelt und dann in den Weltraum geschickt worden?" Kurz zeigte sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf seinen Zügen. Er hatte nicht gelächelt, seit er sie hereingebeten hatte. „Welche Ironie! Zuerst lässt sie eine echte Gefahr wie mich auf den Mond schießen und dann wird sie von einem kleinen Mann wie diesem... Laguna Loire, nicht? Wird also von ihm tiefgefroren und ebenfalls in einem Sarg hinaufgeschossen. Aber Sie haben auch noch erwähnt, dass sie vor kurzem wieder heruntergeholt wurde. Wieso hat sie dann nicht bereits wieder die Macht ergriffen?"  
  
Die Frage war so beiläufig gestellt worden, dass Cifer fast geantwortet hätte. Aber er beherrschte sich im letzten Moment. „Diesen Punkt möchte ich jetzt noch nicht beantworten, Mister. Erst sollten Sie selbst ein paar Dinge erklären, finde ich." Wie zufällig bewegte sich seine Hand zur Gunblade, die er vorsichtshalber auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Auch Rai-Jin und Fu-Jin spannten sich.  
  
Eine Sekunde lang sah der Wissenschaftler so aus, als wollte er sich auf die drei stürzen, trotz seiner offenkundigen Unterlegenheit, dann sah er jedoch die Sinnlosigkeit seines Unternehmens ein. „Sie haben wahrscheinlich Recht. Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, aber nach einer so langen Zeit im Exil war ich begierig darauf zu erfahren, wie es in der Welt aussieht. Bitte stellen Sie ihre Fragen. Ich kann aber nicht versprechen, dass ich alle beantworten werde!"  
  
Cifer nickte gelassen. Das war zu erwarten gewesen und akzeptabel. „Wie lange waren Sie auf dem Mond im Exil und was haben Sie in dieser Zeit gemacht?" begann er.  
  
„Es muss etwa 20 Jahre her sein, seit Adell den Countdown heruntersagte. Die Reise selbst dauerte ungefähr einen Tag, dann wurde ich auf einer stillgelegten Esthar-Basis auf der südlichen Mondhalbkugel ausgesetzt. In den ersten Jahren forschte ich wie verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit, wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Die Raumfahrtkapsel, die sie zweifellos gefunden haben, stammt von mir. Sie war perfekt bis auf ein winziges Teil: den Treibstoff. Die Esthar-Techniker hatten es so eingerichtet, dass ich alle nötigen Teile auf der Raumstation fand, um das Raumschiff selbst zu bauen, aber sie machten sich offenbar einen Spaß daraus, alles, woraus man Treibstoff produzieren konnte, mitzunehmen!" Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Hass, und Cifer zog es vor, ihn nicht zu unterbrechen. Hass bringt die Leute dazu, viel mehr zu erzählen als ein klarer Kopf wagen würde.  
  
„Beinahe wäre ich an diesem Scherz zugrunde gegangen. Erst nach ein paar Wochen, in denen ich wie verrückt die Raumstation durchquert hatte, fing ich mich und richtete ein altes Labor so ein, dass ich darin mein altes Forschungsprojekt wieder aufnehmen konnte." Er machte eine Pause, so als ob ihn die Erinnerung schmerzen würde.  
  
„Genexperimente!" vermutete Fu-Jin. Rai-Jin übersetzte für den Wissenschaftler: „Fu-Jin meint, dass Sie mal wahrscheinlich Ihre Forschungen über Monsterzüchtung fortgeführt haben." Cifer nickte kühl. „Natürlich hat er das. Wie hätte er sonst diese ganze Armee zusammenbekommen können? Auf dem Mond hatte er genug Zeit dazu!"  
  
Offenbar war der Beschwörer überrascht. Er hatte anscheinend nicht damit gerechnet, dass seine Gegenüber von seiner Arbeit wussten. Er fasste sich allerdings schnell wieder. „Das ist richtig, wenn ich mir auch nicht denken kann, woher Sie das wissen. Die Monster auf dem Mond waren genauso schwach wie die, die ich auf der Erde erforschte. Ich machte mir mein Wissen zunutze und formte sie so um, dass sie jeden mir bekannten Kämpfer besiegen konnten. Drachen entstanden, Behemoths, Morbole, um nur einige zu nennen. Meine Armee war unbesiegbar, auch wenn ich nie zu hoffen gewagt hätte, sie irgendwann auf der Erde anführen zu können. Ich weiß bis jetzt nicht, warum die Träne des Mondes wieder beschworen wurde und warum."  
  
Bei diesen Worten sah er die drei so scharf an, dass Rai-Jin blinzeln musste und Fu-Jin den Blick dem Boden zuwandte. Einzig Cifer schaffte es, gelassen zu bleiben. Der Kerl hat eine befehlsgewohnte Stimme, fast so wie Artemisia. Aber nicht so stark wie die Hexe, dachte er. Er dankte seiner ehemaligen Herrin im Stillen für diese Beherrschung, die sie ihn unwissentlich gelehrt hatte, als sie ihm ihre Macht zeigte.  
  
„Immer der Reihe nach", meinte er kühl. „Erzählen Sie fertig. Sie haben schon viel von uns gehört. Bevor ich weitererzähle, will ich auch den Rest der Geschichte erfahren. Sehen Sie's doch als Vertrauensbeweis."  
  
Der Wissenschaftler lachte kurz und bitter. „Vertrauen", murmelte er, begann jedoch wieder zu sprechen: „Nun, es gibt nicht mehr viel zu erzählen. Ich wies meine Schöpfungen an, die Kapsel zum Startpunkt der Träne zu bringen und mit mir auf die Erde zu fliegen. Während des Fluges wertete ich alte Vermessungskarten aus der Station aus, die mir diesen Gang durch den Berg enthüllten. Es ist ein alter Bergwerksstollen, der aber schon längst vergessen ist, aber das nur nebenbei. Jedenfalls begann ich damit, die Kinder all jener Monster, die ich damals in Esthar veränderte, zu mir zu rufen. Und wie Sie unzweifelhaft sehen konnten, bilden sie die mächtigste Armee, die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Das dachte ich zumindest bisher." Er runzelte die Stirn und blickte die drei mit einem respektvollen und abschätzenden Blick an. „Bis Sie kamen und fünf meiner stärksten Kreaturen erschlugen, ohne dass einer von ihnen starb. Ich habe Ihnen jetzt alles erzählt, was sich in meinem Leben an Wichtigem zugetragen hat. Nun verraten Sie mir eine letzte Sache: Gehören Sie zu einer Spezialeinheit aus Esthar, die fähig und willens ist, mich zu vernichten?"  
  
Irrte sich Cifer, oder war der Blick dieses Kerls lauernd geworden? Vorsichtshalber legte er seine Hand neben die Gunblade und ließ seine Finger über den Griff tanzen. Der Monsterbeschwörer sollte wissen, wie weit er gehen durfte. „Nur die Ruhe, Doktor, oder was Sie auch sonst sind. Wir kommen nicht aus Esthar, und wir haben mitnichten die Absicht, Sie zu vernichten. Im Gegenteil. Wir haben den weiten Weg von Balamb hierher unternommen, um uns Ihnen anzuschließen!"  
  
Nun wirkte der Beschwörer überrascht. „Sich mir anschließen? Warum? Hat der neue Herrscher von Esthar Sie rausgeschmissen oder dienten Sie Adell?" Cifer schüttelte den Kopf. „Keins von beiden. Aber wir haben einen gemeinsamen Feind, der mindestens so gefährlich ist wie die gesamte Esthar- Armee." Und damit begann er zu erzählen. Er berichtete, wie die Gardens gegründet worden waren, wie eine ansehnliche Zahl von Kampfexperten ausgebildet worden war, die gegen übernatürliche Wesen geschickt worden waren. Darüber, wie sie in diesen Wesen die G.F. fanden und diese Schutzgeister einsetzten, um zu mächtige Leute zu stoppen. Er beschrieb, wie er und seine Stiefgeschwister im Garden ausgebildet worden waren, wie er, Rai-Jin und Fu-Jin zu Artemisia gekommen waren und wie Squall und die anderen SEEDs die übermächtige Hexe schließlich besiegten. Er erwähnte auch, dass es nur sehr wenige SEEDs außer dieser Truppe gab, die solche enormen Kräfte besaß.  
  
„Unglaublich", flüsterte der graugekleidete Mann am anderen Ende des Tisches. „Da bin ich gerade einmal 20 Jahre weg, und schon wird eine neue Elite-Einheit gegründet, die mir gefährlich werden kann. Und Sie behaupten, diese sechs Leute könnten Rumbrum-Drachen und Morbole mit der selben Leichtigkeit wie Sie selbst töten?"  
  
Cifer knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ich muss zugeben, dass es ihnen sogar noch leichter fällt, wegen ihrer verdammten Schutzgeister und den Kopplungen, die sie ihnen verleihen. Soweit ich gehört habe, fliegen sie zum Trainieren zum Tor der Hölle raus."  
  
Der Wissenschaftler wollte etwas erwidern, aber er wurde durch ein Warnzeichen unterbrochen. Hastig ging er zum Pult hinüber, das eine Menge Überwachungsmonitore aufwies. Einige Sekunden starrte er hinein, dann verkündete er: „Wenn ich Ihnen richtig zugehört habe, dann sind die Leute, die Sie eben beschrieben haben, gerade auf den Gang gestoßen. Kommen Sie bitte einmal her."  
  
Das brauchte er Cifer nicht zweimal zu sagen. Er stand mit solcher Geschwindigkeit auf, dass der Stuhl umflog und war zwei Sekunden später am Monitor. „Zur Hölle!" fluchte er. „Das sind wirklich die SEEDs. Sie müssen wie die Verrückten gesucht haben, um den Gang so schnell zu finden." Rai- Jin und Fu-Jin waren ebenfalls nähergekommen, um den Bildschirm zu betrachten. Auch auf ihren Gesichtern zeigte sich Missbilligung.  
  
„Quistis!" bemerkte Fu-Jin plötzlich. Rai-Jin runzelte die Stirn und zählte: „Squall, Rinoa, Xell, Selphie, Irvine... sie hat mal Recht, Cifer! Quistis Trepe fehlt!"  
  
„Niemals!" Cifer lachte humorlos. „Unsere liebenswerte Ex-Ausbilderin würde ihre Kameraden nie im Stich lassen. Seht, da kommt sie schon um die Ecke geschlichen! Sie bildet das Schlusslicht, um ihren lieben Squall zu schützen." Diesmal lachte er gehässig. „Aber diesmal wird sie nicht imstande sein, ihn zu schützen. Diesmal werden sie sterben!"  
  
Er drehte sich zu ihrem Gastgeber um. „Wir sollten schnell handeln, Doc. Ich möchte mich unbedingt noch von ihnen verabschieden, bevor sie auf die Monsterarmee treffen. Sie sollen noch wissen..." Plötzlich bemerkte er den seltsamen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Forschers. „He, geht es Ihnen mal gut?" wollte Rai-Jin wissen, der sich ebenfalls nach Cifers abgebrochenem Gespräch umgedreht hatte. „Angst?" fragte Fu-Jin ein bisschen herablassend.  
  
„Trepe? Quistis Trepe? Aber wie ist das mö…" Von einem Moment auf den anderen fasste er sich wieder. „Ja, wir sollten diesen jungen Kämpfern tatsächlich entgegengehen. Folgen Sie mir. Wir werden sie auf der Lichtung bei meinen Haustieren erwarten. Sie werden aus nächster Nähe beobachten können, wie Ihre Feinde sterben."  
  
Er ging durch den Raum und öffnete eine weitere Tür. „Dieser Gang führt schneller durch den Berg. Wir werden früh genug am Schauplatz sein, um uns gute Plätze sichern zu können. Wollen Sie mir bitte folgen?" bat er höflich.  
  
Cifer grinste. „Mit Vergnügen. Kommt, Rai-Jin und Fu-Jin! Auf diesen Anblick warte ich schon sehr lange!" Sie betraten den Gang und fingen an zu laufen. Der blonde Junge konnte es gar nicht abwarten, Squall am Boden zu sehen. Er malte sich aus, wie er ihm selbst ins Gesicht sagte, dass er diesmal nicht die richtige Seite gewählt hatte. Er war so sehr in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie der Monsterbeschwörer nachdenklich ein wenig hinter ihnen blieb.  
  
„Quistis Trepe...", murmelte er. „Und ich Narr dachte, bereits alles Nötige über diese Welt zu wissen. Dabei habe ich das Wichtigste erst jetzt erfahren. Quistis..." Er rannte wieder etwas schneller, um nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, absichtlich zurückzufallen. Bald. Bald würden alle Überraschungen aus der Welt geschafft sein. Dann würde er seine Rache vollenden. Bald.  
  
Squall hielt die Gunblade vorgestreckt, um eventuell angreifende Monster abzuwehren. In dieser Finsternis hätten sich nicht nur Schattenkriecher verstecken können, sondern auch jedes andere Ungeheuer, sofern es in den schmalen Gang passte. Das würde ihnen immerhin die stärksten Angriffe ersparen. Die anderen folgten ihm nach, jeder mit gezückter Waffe. Jeder von ihnen wusste, dass sie wieder einem Gegner gegenüberstanden, der annähernd so mächtig war wie Artemisia. Dennoch hatten sie keine Angst. Sie waren ausgebildet worden, um übernatürliche Kräfte von dieser Welt fernzuhalten. Der Tod war für sie zum täglichen Begleiter geworden.  
  
„Squall, da vorn wird's heller!" flüsterte Xell aufgeregt. Wegen des schwachen Echos konnte dieser ihn sogar verstehen und nickte zum Zeichen, dass er das selbst auch bemerkt hatte. Vor ihnen befand sich eine Biegung, hinter der Tageslicht zu sehen war. Anscheinend hatten sie den ganzen Berg durchquert, und dahinter mussten dann die undurchdringlichen Wälder nördlich von Esthar liegen. Aber wieso sollte jemand an einem Gang Verwendung finden, der im tiefsten Gestrüpp endete?  
  
Squall packte seine Waffe fester, sprang in einer fließenden Bewegung um die Ecke, schwang die Gunblade, um eventuelle Feinde abzuschrecken – und ließ sie wieder sinken, als er sah, mit wie vielen Gegnern er es zu tun hatte. Das Bild, das sich ihm darbot, war so unglaubwürdig, dass er losgelacht hätte, wäre er jemand anders gewesen. Legionen von Monstern, die stärksten, gegen die sie je gekämpft hatten, bevölkerten eine riesige Lichtung, die sie sich niedergetrampelt hatten. Hinter ihm traten auch die anderen aus dem Schatten.  
  
„Allmächtiger!" stöhnte Xell, als er sich umsah. Irvine fuchtelte nervös mit der Exetor herum, während Rinoa Squall an der Hand packte. Quistis rieb sich die Augen und murmelte einige Dinge, die wie „Ich glaub's nicht" klangen. Und Selphie blieb vollkommen still, was auch ihre Erschütterung zum Ausdruck brachte. Eine geschlagene Minute starrten sie auf dieses Bild, das unglaubliche Macht darstellte, bevor Rinoa mit heiserer Stimme etwas hervorbrachte: „Squall, wir müssen... den Monsterbeschwörer finden. Wenn er stirbt, dann werden sich die Monster wieder zerstreuen." Sie klang nicht sehr überzeugt.  
  
Einen Augenblick lang gelang es Squall nicht, sich von dem Anblick loszureißen, dann schüttelte er kurz den Kopf. „Du hast Recht", murmelte er. „Bis jetzt haben uns die Biester nicht bemerkt. Wir müssen versuchen, so schnell wie möglich den Waldrand zu erreichen, dort können sie uns nicht mehr so schnell verfolgen. Wahrscheinlich hat sich dieser Typ irgendwo in diesem Wald einen Unterschlupf gesucht." Er wagte einige Schritte, und so unglaublich es auch klang, keines der Ungeheuer bemerkte ihn, als er aus den Schatten trat und einige Schritte auf den Platz hinaus machte. Langsam ging er weiter, um nur keins der riesigen Augenpaare auf sich zu lenken, immer auf einen Angriff gefasst. Doch keiner kam.  
  
Quistis ging noch immer nervös als letzte. Mit Unbehagen sah sie nach links und rechts, aber anscheinend waren die Monster auf etwas anderes konzentriert, denn sie blickten überall hin, nur nicht zu ihnen. Das machte sie stutzig, deshalb sah sie sich kurz um. Ein ersticktes Keuchen kam aus ihrer Kehle. „Squall!" rief sie. „Die Monster haben uns eingekreist! Der Gang ist von lauter Archeodinos verstellt!"  
  
Squall blieb abrupt stehen und sah nach allen Richtungen. Auf einmal schien es, als ob sich alle Blicke hier im Tal auf seine Einsatztruppe richteten. Eine Falle, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Eine verdammte Falle! Und sie waren darauf reingefallen. Aber das nützte ihnen jetzt auch nichts mehr. „Im Kreis aufstellen!" befahl er knapp. „Sobald eines der Viecher auch nur blinzelt, sprecht Aura auf euch! Und dann versucht, den Gang zu erreichen! Alle, die das hier überleben, treffen sich bei der Ragnarok!"  
  
„Keine Angst, mein junger Freund!" erscholl da plötzlich eine wohlklingende, aber hämische Stimme auf dem Hügel, den die Morbole einnahmen. Zwei von ihnen rückten zur Seite und gaben den Blick auf einen Mann Ende dreißig, Anfang vierzig frei, der sie mit unverhohlener Neugier betrachtete. Der hatte einen einfarbigen Anzug aus dunklem Grau an, welches fast dieselbe Farbe wie sein Haar hatte. Seine Blicke waren stechend, sein Mund verriet großen Ernst. Dennoch genoss er seinen Triumph, das spürten die SEEDs. „So also sehen die besten Kämpfer der Welt aus. Ich muss gestehen, ich hätte Ihnen nicht zugetraut, auch nur mit einem einzigen Esthar-Soldaten fertig zu werden, wenn ich nicht eines Besseren belehrt worden wäre. Bitte nehmen Sie die Waffen herunter! Ich bezweifle, dass Sie es mit dieser Übermacht an Gegnern aufnehmen können, außerdem werden sie Sie momentan nicht angreifen, mein Wort darauf. Momentan."  
  
Keiner hinter ihm nahm die Waffe herunter, das spürte Squall. „Sie werden doch wohl verstehen, dass wir uns in dieser Situation nicht auf Ihr Wort verlassen können!" rief er dem ehemaligen Esthar-Bewohner zu. „Woher kennen Sie uns und unsere Kräfte?"  
  
Der Wissenschaftler zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern. „Nun gut, ich kann verstehen, dass Sie mir nicht trauen. Aber ich denke mir, dieser junge Mann hier möchte einfach gerne noch ein paar Worte mit Ihnen wechseln, bevor ich meine Armee auf Sie hetze." Damit machte er den Platz frei und hob die Hand zu einer präsentierenden Geste. Und statt ihm erschien...  
  
„Cifer", flüsterte Rinoa schockiert. „Du Hundesohn!" brüllte Xell mit ohnmächtiger Wut in der Stimme. „Was hast du bei diesem Bastard da oben zu suchen?"  
  
Cifer grinste spöttisch. „Reg' dich ab, Hasenfuß!" rief er herablassend. „Ich habe nur einen neuen Verbündeten besucht, das ist alles! Was habt ihr denn gedacht, was ich mache? Die Hände in den Schoß legen und mir diese Gelegenheit entgehen lassen?"  
  
„Du würdest vermutlich auch unsere Mutter töten, um an mehr Macht zu gelangen!" sagte Irvine angewidert. Er sprach nicht besonders laut, aber seine Missbilligung spürte man anscheinend bis nach oben, denn Cifers Stirn verdüsterte sich. Dennoch war es Rai-Jin, der statt ihm antwortete: „Da täuschst du dich aber mal in ihm", entgegnete er. „Cifer geht es nicht um Macht. Er will nur mal eben seine Rache dafür haben, dass ihr ihn so oft geschlagen habt, mehr nicht. Es geht um seine Ehre."  
  
„Ehre!" Quistis spucke aus. „Wie kann jemand Ehre besitzen, wenn er seine eigene Schule angegriffen und dabei zugesehen hat, wie jemand versucht, ganze Städte auszuradieren? Du hast keine Ehre mehr, die du noch retten könntest, Cifer!"  
  
„Still!" fauchte Fu-Jin, die nun ebenfalls neben ihre Partner getreten war. „Stolz!"  
  
„Nein, wiiiiir werden nicht still sein!" schrie Selphie wütend. „Mir egaaaal, ob Cifer in seinem Stolz verletzt ist, aber wenn er sich deshalb auf die Seite eiiiiiines Verrückten stellt, ist er nur ein dreckiger Verräter, weiter nichts!"  
  
„Fu-Jin, Rai-Jin, was soll das?" wandte sich Rinoa an Cifers Freunde. „Ihr habt doch schon einmal gemerkt, dass Cifer sich nur von seinem Hass antreiben lässt und deshalb von jedem steuerbar ist, der ihm unser Ende verspricht. Warum merkt ihr das jetzt nicht?"  
  
Cifer hob die Hand. „Sei still, Rinoa! Sie haben frei entschieden, mit mir zu gehen." Dann wandte sich sein Blick Squall zu. „Was ist mit dir, Squall?" fragte er seinen ehemaligen Trainingspartner. „Hast du mir nichts zu sagen? Keine Beleidigungen? Keine Aufforderung zu einem Duell, um das alles hier zu beenden?"  
  
Squall blickte ihn kalt an. „Ich habe dir das schon einmal gesagt", verkündete er. „Du bist für mich niemand mehr, mit dem ich etwas zu besprechen habe. Du bist nur unser Feind. Wenn du mit mir kämpfen willst, dann komm herunter und tu es, ansonsten hör auf mit dem Geschwafel! Damit erreichst du nichts."  
  
„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee!" erklang es hinter den drei ehemaligen Garden- Schülern. Cifer drehte sich verwundert um, als er von etwas Grünem hart im Gesicht getroffen wurde. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht, hing eine Sekunde lang in der Luft und stürzte dann auf den Boden, um den Hügel hinabzurollen. Er hatte Glück, denn der Hügel war nicht hoch, und er konnte seine Rutschpartie bald abbremsen. Stöhnend versuchte er festzustellen, ob er sich etwas gebrochen hatte, aber die Hexenkraft in ihm hatte ihn davor bewahrt. Er richtete sich auf und gewahrte, dass auch Rai-Jin und Fu-Jin neben ihm wieder auf die Füße kamen, allerdings langsamer als er.  
  
Mit mordgierigen Augen sah er hinauf auf den Hang. Die Morbole hatten sie hinterrücks angegriffen und den Hang hinabstürzen lassen. Aber das hatten sie nicht deswegen getan, weil jemand die Kontrolle verloren hatte, sondern weil jemand Kontrolle ausgeübt hatte! Er zog die Gunblade und schrie hasserfüllt: „Was soll das? Wieso hast du das getan, du verrücktes, altes Wrack? Ich habe dir meine Kraft angeboten, meine Kenntnisse und mein Vertrauen! Wieso hast du das getan?"  
  
Der Monsterbeschwörer erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig. „Weil du für mich nicht mehr länger von Nutzen bist", erwiderte er mit einer Stimme, die Feuer gefrieren hätte können. „Du hast mir alles gesagt, was ich wissen muss, um Esthar zu überrennen und zu halten. Jetzt brauche ich dich nicht mehr." Dann wandte er seinen Blick von Cifer ab, was diesen noch rasender machte, und sah Squalls Truppe an, die sein Vorgehen ebenso überrascht hatte wie den blonden Jungen. „Ist es wahr, dass unter euch eine Quistis Trepe ist?" fragte er.  
  
Alle Augenpaare richteten sich erschrocken auf die blonde junge Frau. Auch sie selbst schien erstaunt, antwortete aber: „Das bin ich. Warum wollen Sie das wissen?" Sie ging in Verteidigungsstellung.  
  
Der Wissenschaftler gab keine Antwort. Er nickte lediglich zufrieden und rief den Monstern zu: „Tötet sie! Und danach schafft die Leichen in den Sicherheitsraum, bis auf dieses Mädchen! Sie wird nur betäubt!" Und im selben Moment brach die Hölle los.  
  
Keiner der SEEDs hatte noch Gelegenheit gefunden, einen Aura-Zauber auszusprechen, dennoch fiel die erste Reihe Monster, die auf sie zu eilte, binnen Sekunden in sich zusammen. Irvine und Selphie standen Rücken an Rücken und jedes Ungeheuer, das in ihr Blickfeld kam, verschwand bald darauf durchlöchert oder zusammengeschlagen. Rinoa stand mit Xell und Squall in einer Truppe, die sich gegen mehrere Rumbrum-Drachen, Drachenisolden und Grendels zur Wehr setzte. Cifer, Rai-Jin und Fu-Jin sahen sich plötzlich von mehreren Morbolen und Stahlgiganten bedrängt, von denen einige nach kurzer Zeit den Geist aufgaben. Quistis wurde lediglich von einigen Behemoths und Archeodinos so umstellt, dass sie nicht fliehen konnte, einige Galchimesäras versuchten vergeblich, sie einzuschläfern. Viele der Monster fielen unter ihren Hieben, nicht eins griff sie an.  
  
Dennoch musste sie zusehen, wie erst Selphie, dann Fu-Jin, Xell, gefolgt von Rai-Jin, Irvine und Rinoa unter unmenschlichen Hieben schließlich ihr Leben aushauchten. Squall, der gerade seine Geliebte wiederbeleben wollte, wurden von einem Grendel die letzten Health-Points abgezogen. Er fiel neben Rinoa zu Boden. Cifer, der als einziger noch stand, wenn auch unter fast allen Zuständen leidend, warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Du!" schrie er. „Du hast uns verraten!" Dann wurde er von einem Stahlgiganten zum letzten Mal getroffen.  
  
Quistis schrie ihren Schmerz hinaus, als sie einen Behemoth mit einem einzigen Hieb niederstreckte. Sie hatte die anderen nicht verraten. Und doch, wieso kannte dieser Unmensch dort oben ihren Namen? Wieso hatten alle sterben müssen? Wieso... Einer der Galchimesäras hatte mit seinem Schlafzauber Erfolg gehabt. Sie fiel auf die Knie und verlor ihre Waffe. Sie richtete sich darauf ein, nie wieder zu erwachen.  
  
Teil 3 is coming soon! 


	3. Quistis' Entscheidung

1.1 Kapitel 6  
  
„Quistis", flüsterte jemand neben ihr. „Quistis, wach auf. Der Kampf ist vorbei."  
  
„Squall?" flüsterte sie schwach zurück. Nein, Squall hatte keine so tiefe Stimme. „Irvine?" fragte sie unsicher. Sie versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, aber ein paar Momente lang sah sie überhaupt nichts.  
  
„Gott sei dank", meinte die Stimme mit deutlicher Erleichterung. „Ich dachte schon, du würdest nicht mehr erwachen. Das wäre zu viel gewesen, dich durch meine eigene Hand zu verlieren, nachdem ich dich durch eine glückliche Fügung wiedergefunden habe."  
  
„Sie!" stieß sie mit eisigem Entsetzen hervor. „Wieso haben Sie mich nicht sterben lassen?" Neben ihr auf einem sehr komfortablen Bett saß der Mann, den sie zu töten ausgezogen waren. Der Monsterbeschwörer sah sie mit einem Blick an, der Erleichterung, Neugier, Unsicherheit und... Glück ausdrückte. Aber wieso das?  
  
„Dich sterben lassen? Nein. Ich wollte dich nicht endgültig verlieren, nicht, nachdem ich damals schon glaubte, dich verloren zu haben."  
  
„Damals? Was meinen Sie damit? Ich habe Sie noch nie im Leben gesehen?" Quistis setzte sich langsam auf und wich ein wenig vor dem Mann zurück. Was wollte er von ihr? Sie war noch immer etwas schwach, wahrscheinlich eine Droge, aber sie konnte sich zur Wehr setzen, wenn nötig. Man hatte sie nicht einmal gefesselt, nur die Peitsche lag außerhalb ihrer Reichweite auf einem langen Tisch.  
  
Der Blick des Mannes wurde noch ein wenig trauriger. „Ja..., das stimmt leider. Adell hat mir nicht die Zeit gelassen, dich sehen zu können." Er stand auf und ging zu einem der Monitore hinüber, die von überall im Zimmer aus gesehen werden konnten. Er ließ sie dabei nicht aus den Augen, genauso wenig wie sie ihn. „Du bist ein Waisenkind, nicht? Du weißt nicht, woher du kommst, wo du geboren wurdest. Ich vermute, dass du in irgendeinem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen bist und dann von dieser eigenartigen Kampfschule rekrutiert wurdest, weil du niemanden hattest, der etwas dagegen sagen konnte. Ist das richtig?" Er drückte einige Befehle in die Tastatur.  
  
„Woher wissen Sie das?" Quistis wurde heiß und kalt. Wie konnte dieser Mensch, der so lange Zeit auf dem Mond gewesen war, von ihrer Vergangenheit wissen? Wer war er?  
  
Er antwortete nicht. Aber auf dem Bildschirm erschien ein Bild. Es war ein Bild eines Hauses, eines nicht sehr großen Hauses. Es schien sich um eine Wohnung in Esthar zu handeln, denn sie war sehr modern eingerichtet. Sie stellte offenbar eine Mischung aus Arbeitszimmer und normaler Wohnung dar, vergleichbar mit der Einrichtung hier in diesem Raum. Irgendwie... berührte Quistis dieses Bild. Sie hatte dieses Zimmer schon einmal gesehen, das wusste sie. Es musste in ihrer Kindheit gewesen sein. Aber sie war vor ihrem Besuch mit Edea niemals in Esthar gewesen!  
  
Das Bild wechselte. Eine Frau erschien. Eine junge Frau, Anfang zwanzig. Sie wurde offenbar von jemandem gefilmt, denn das Bild wackelte hin und her. Sie lachte und stellte sich in Positur, wie für eine Malerei. Dann kam sie näher und nahm dem Filmer die Kamera aus der Hand. Das Bild wurde schwarz. Quistis war wie gelähmt. Sie kannte diese Frau. Dieses Gesicht. Und diese Stimme, so weich und hell. Es war lange her, dass sie diese Stimme gehört hatte. Sehr lange. „Wer... ist das?" würgte sie hervor. „Und wer sind Sie?"  
  
Offenbar hatte ihre Reaktion auf diese Kurzfilme den Beschwörer in seiner Meinung über sie bestärkt, denn seine Stimme war nun nicht mehr unsicher. „Ich", fing er an, „war früher ein Wissenschaftler in Esthar mit Namen Feyjar Standron. Zumindest bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich die junge Frau kennen lernte, die du auf diesem Film gesehen hast. Ich verliebte mich in sie, und ungefähr ein Jahr später heirateten wir, obwohl wir erst zwanzig waren. Ich nahm den Namen ihrer Familie an, als ich Siviane Trepe zur Frau nahm."  
  
Quistis sog entsetzt Luft ein, aber er sprach sofort weiter, ohne ihr Zeit zu einer Frage zu geben: „Wir waren nur ungefähr ein Jahr zusammen, bevor ich eine Entdeckung machte, die mich berühmt machen hätte können. Siviane war skeptisch, aber sie wusste, dass ich dadurch weit nach oben kommen konnte. Und wir brauchten dringend Geld, auch wenn ich das damals noch nicht wusste. Ich durfte meine Idee, die Monster in der Gegend gentechnisch zu verändern und damit zu einer unbezwingbaren Wache für Esthar zu machen, Adell persönlich vortragen, und sie war interessiert. Nur kam ihr irgendwann der Gedanke, dass ich ihr mit dieser Armee gefährlich werden könnte, und sie ließ mich festnehmen. An dem Tag, als ich zur Rakete geführt wurde, um zum Mond geschossen zu werden, ließ man mich noch einmal mit Siviane reden. Unter unzähligen Liebesbeteuerungen gestand sie mir schließlich, dass sie schwanger war. Dann zerrte man mich fort und schickte mich ins Exil im All."  
  
Er unterbrach sich und sah Quistis an, die ihn nunmehr wie vom Donner gerührt anstarrte. Ihre Lippen formten Worte, aber sie brachte keins davon hervor. „Meine Frau war schwanger, Quistis! Mit einem Mädchen!" Er schritt auf sie zu und ergriff sie an den Schultern. „Quistis, du bist meine Tochter! Du bist die Tochter, die Adell aus Esthar fortbringen ließ, bevor sie deine Mutter und meine Frau tötete! Du hast sie auf dem Bild erkannt!"  
  
Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht und versuchte, etwas zu sagen, brachte aber nur ein Krächzen hervor. Nervös fuhr er sich durch das grauwerdende Haar. „Du musst mir nicht sofort Glauben schenken", versicherte er. „Aber du wirst merken, dass ich die Wahrheit sage. Sieh dir die Filme noch einmal an, Quistis! Du hast deine Mutter erkannt, als du sie sahst! Du bist meine Tochter!" Er stand auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Du brauchst wahrscheinlich Zeit, um das alles zu verarbeiten, das verstehe ich. Ich werde dich jetzt allein lassen." Damit wandte er sich zur Tür und schloss sie hinter sich.  
  
Eine Minute lang saß das Mädchen einfach nur da, ohne zu denken, nur auf die Tür sehend, die sich hinter diesem Mann geschlossen hatte. Dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf den Monitor, der ihr diese so vertrauten Bilder gezeigt hatte. Und dann warf sie sich auf das Bett und begann zu schluchzen, leise und völlig verwirrt.  
  
Als sich die Tür das nächste Mal öffnete, saß Quistis aufrecht auf dem Bett, mit ihrer Peitsche in der Hand. „Du hast dich hoffentlich beruhigt, oder?" versuchte der Wissenschaftler ein Gespräch anzufangen. „Wenn nicht, kann ich dir noch ein wenig Zeit lassen."  
  
„Kommen Sie nur herein", sagte Quistis kühl. „Das Zimmer gehört ja schließlich Ihnen!"  
  
Er wirkte enttäuscht. „Du glaubst mir noch immer nicht, wie?" murmelte er.  
  
„Es gibt keinen eindeutigen Beweis, dass Sie tatsächlich mein Vater sind!" entgegnete sie ihm. „Auch wenn ich meine Mutter im Film erkannt habe, muss sie noch lange nicht Ihre Frau gewesen sein. Sie könnten genauso jemand gewesen sein, der sie gekannt hat und der mich belügen will, damit ich ihm vertraue."  
  
„Und warum sollte ich das tun?" fragte er sie ruhig. „Warum sollte ich dieses Risiko auf mich nehmen? Ich hätte dich sterben lassen können, erinnere dich. Ich habe es nicht getan."  
  
Darauf konnte Quistis nichts erwidern. Aber sie war nicht bereit, diesen Mann, der beabsichtigte, mit einer Horde Monster seine Heimatstadt zu stürmen, als ihren Vater anzuerkennen. „Was ist mit meinen Freunden?" konterte sie zornig. „Wieso haben Sie sie sterben lassen, wenn Sie wussten, dass ich Ihre Tochter bin?"  
  
„Jemand, der im Kampf stirbt, ist nicht endgültig tot, gerade du müsstest das wissen, Quistis", meinte er zaghaft lächelnd. „Einige dieser interessanten Federn, die ihr so massenhaft bei euch tragt, haben sie schnell wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt, auch wenn sie noch eine Zeitlang aus Sicherheitsgründen betäubt werden mussten. Schließlich konnte ich nicht riskieren, mit ihnen in einem Zimmer zu sein, wenn sie erwachen."  
  
„Sie leben?" Quistis riss die Augen auf. „Ich will sie sehen!"  
  
„Wenn du willst" sagte ihr Vater achselzuckend. „Sie sind im ehemaligen Sicherheitsraum für einen Bergeinsturz untergebracht. Dort dürfte die Tür eine Zeitlang ihren Angriffen standhalten. Du kannst sie gerne durch die dort angebrachte Kamera beobachten."  
  
„Ich will sie nicht nur sehen, ich will zu ihnen!" erwiderte Quistis hitzig. Squall und die anderen lebten noch! Sie musste sofort mit ihnen reden und sie bitten, den Berg sofort zu verlassen, damit sie mit mehr Unterstützung zurückkommen konnten und ihren Vater... Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. Sie begann schon, diesen Mann in Gedanken ihren Vater zu nennen. Das war ein wunder Punkt, sollte es jemals wieder zum Kampf mit ihm kommen. Aber schön langsam fing auch ihr Zweifel an zu bröckeln. Nur noch ein paar Mal diese Filme ansehen, dann würde sie ihm glauben.  
  
„Das würde ich nicht unbedingt empfehlen!" wehrte der Monsterbeschwörer ab. „Ich habe sie schon einmal ein paar Minuten lang beobachtet und sie... nein, sieh lieber selbst. Du würdest mir ohnehin nicht glauben."  
  
Er trat an die Tastatur heran, gab einen Befehl ein und das Bild auf dem Monitor veränderte sich zu dem eines ziemlich großen, sehr massiv aussehenden Raums. Ein großer Tisch stand in der Mitte, und einige Kojen waren an den Wänden untergebracht. In zwei der Kojen hingen Xell und Selphie herum, Rinoa ging nervös im Zimmer auf und ab, Squall saß in einem der Sessel. Auf der anderen Seite lag Rai-Jin in einer Koje, die ziemlich klein für ihn war. Neben ihm lehnten Cifer und Fu-Jin an der Wand. Quistis' Herz machte einen Luftsprung. Sie waren tatsächlich noch am Leben.  
  
„Sieh sie dir ruhig an. Aber ich warne dich: Es wird vielleicht sehr schmerzvoll für dich sein!" bat sie der Wissenschaftler zu sich. Einen Moment lang sah Quistis ihm scharf ins Gesicht, dann setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Monitor, da sie keine Hinterlist in seiner Miene entdecken konnte. Irgendwie würde sie ihren Freunden zur Flucht verhelfen. Sie vertrauten ihr. Sie hatten sich immer vertraut.  
  
„Auch wenn's dir nicht gefällt, Squall, ich sag's noch mal: Deine feine Freundin hat uns alle an diesen Mistkerl verraten!" verkündete Cifer gerade. Nun, von ihm war das keine Überraschung. Er hatte sie nie gemocht.  
  
„Hör auf, solchen Blödsinn zu reden, Cifer!" zischte Rinoa ihn an. „Quistis würde niemals ihre Freunde verraten!"  
  
„Wie nobel!" ließ Rai-Jin von sich vernehmen. „Als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe, schien sie mal ziemlich abweisend zu euch zu sein. Oder sehe ich das falsch?"  
  
Rinoa antwortete nicht, sondern setzte ihre Wanderung durchs Zimmer fort. Sag ihnen, dass ich es nicht war, Rinoa, flehte Quistis sie an, aber das schwarzhaarige Mädchen widersprach Rai-Jin nicht. Dafür Squall.  
  
„Quistis ist ein SEED", entgegnete er ruhig. „Sie wurde dazu ausgebildet, übermächtige Wesen auszuschalten, und das mit einem gesamten SEED-Team. Noch nie hat ein SEED, der noch dazu Ausbilder war, einen solchen Verrat begangen, Cifer, das weißt du. Und Quistis am allerwenigsten!"  
  
„Und da bist du dir sicher?" fragte dieser störrisch. „Ich wäre auch fast SEED geworden, und ich habe den Garden verlassen. Viele SEED-Anwärter haben sich kaufen lassen, um irgendwelche Dörfer zu bewachen. Nicht alle sind so edel wie du, Squall. Die meisten Menschen haben ihren Preis. Man muss ihn nur kennen."  
  
Squall zog die Gunblade so schnell, dass man sie erst sah, als sie in seiner Hand lag. Er sprang über den Tisch auf Cifer zu, der es gerade noch schaffte, seine eigene Waffe hochzureißen. Die beiden kämpften in dem Raum, und keiner der anderen wagte es, ihnen zu nahe zu kommen. Es wären vielleicht noch weitere Narben entstanden, wäre nicht plötzlich ein Projektil zwischen den Kämpfern durchgeschossen und hätte sich in einer der Wände gebohrt.  
  
„Hört auf mit dem Quatsch!" fuhr Irvine sie an, seine Exetor rauchte noch. „Egal, ob Quistis uns verraten hat oder nicht, es hilft uns nichts, wenn ihr euch gegenseitig umbringt! Wir müssen hier raus und den Monsterbeschwörer töten, bevor er Esthar angreift, rafft ihr das nicht?"  
  
Die beiden gingen tatsächlich auseinander, wenn auch widerwillig. „Du kannst die Wahrheit nicht verleugnen, Squall", brummte Cifer. „Dieser Forscher kannte sie, das haben wir gemerkt. Er machte ein ganz komisches Gesicht, als wir ihren Namen erwähnten." „Untreue" fügte Fu-Jin finster drein sehend hinzu.  
  
„Squall, du musst zugeben, dass Quistis sich in letzter Zeit sehr seltsam verhalten hat", flüsterte Xell leise, aber alle hörten ihn. „Ich will damit nicht behaupten zu wissen, dass sie eine Verräterin ist, aber du hast selbst gesehen, wie der Beschwörer den Monstern befohlen hat, sie zu verschonen. Wir sollten zumindest die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, dass sie auf der anderen Seite steht!"  
  
„Xell hat Recht, Squall!" Selphie setzte sich auf. „Ich will auch nicht glauben, dass Quistis so etwas tuuuuun würde, aber als SEEDs müssen wir darauf gefasst sein, sie gegen uns zu haben. Daaaas ist die Sachlage."  
  
Quistis war geschockt. Sie trauten ihr wirklich so etwas zu? Squall, bitte weis sie zurecht! bat sie inständig, aber ihre Gebete wurden nicht erhört. Squall sah die beiden lediglich an, steckte seine Gunblade wieder ein, setzte sich hin und verbarg das Gesicht zwischen den Händen.  
  
„Die beiden sind wenigstens realistisch, Squall!" bekräftigte Cifer, der wieder an der Wand lehnte. „Irgendwann wirst auch du es einsehen müssen."  
  
„Halt den Mund", murmelte Squall müde, aber er wirkte nicht sehr überzeugend. Sogar er? Verdächtigte sogar er sie? Quistis fühlte sich, als ob ihr Herz in Stücke gerissen und dann von einem hungrigen Monster Stück für Stück verspeist würde. Waren das wirklich die Menschen gewesen, denen sie wie keinen anderen vertraute, die eben gehört hatte? Obwohl sie versuchte, es zu unterdrücken, entkam ein Schluchzen ihrer Kehle.  
  
„Ich weiß, wie dir zumute ist, Quistis", erklang die Stimme hinter ihr beruhigend. „Glaub mir, ich habe dasselbe durchgemacht wie du, als ich zur Rakete gezerrt wurde, immer weiter von deiner Mutter weg. Und keiner, absolut keiner dieser Feiglinge von Esthar-Bewohnern versuchte, irgendwas zu tun, obwohl Adell weit weg in ihrer sicheren Residenz weilte. Manche der Leute kannte ich gut, aber niemand bequemte sich, wenigstens zu protestieren, obwohl den meisten Soldaten auch nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken war, jemanden, der all sein Wissen für die Stadt eingesetzt hatte, auf den Mond zu schießen. Ich habe es noch nie zugegeben, und ich werde es auch nicht wieder tun, aber in den ersten Jahren im Exil war es nur die Verachtung, die ich für diese Menschen empfand, die mich überleben ließ."  
  
Er legte ihr den Arm auf die Schulter und sie ließ es geschehen. Alle hatten sich gegen sie gewandt. Warum sollte sie den Trost, den sie nun spürte, zurückweisen? In der Zwischenzeit hatten die Gefangenen nichts gesagt, aber jetzt stand Squall auf, mit gebeugten Schultern und verkündete: „Alle mal herhören. Ja, auch du, Cifer, auch wenn's dir schwerfällt! Wir müssen jetzt mal versuchen, diese Tür da aufzubekommen, dann kannst du mit deinen Kumpanen meinetwegen abhauen. Wir werden jedenfalls versuchen, die Zuflucht des Feindes zu finden und ihn... und Quistis... zu töten!"  
  
Cifer sah ihn einen Moment lang trotzig an, dann wurde er nachdenklich. „Natürlich werden wir abhauen!" behauptete er. „Glaubst du im Ernst, ich würde mich auf dieses Himmelfahrtskommando einlassen?" Aber an seinen Augen konnte man sehen, dass er das noch nicht entschieden hatte. Er war stolz. Und sein Stolz hatte den angeblichen Verrat von Quistis noch nicht vergessen. Dafür wollte er sie tot sehen. Sie und ihren Vater. Die Zeit würde zeigen, ob sein Stolz oder sein Überlebensinstinkt stärker war.  
  
Das war zuviel! Sogar Squall! Der Junge, den sie einst geglaubt hatte zu lieben! Wie konnte er nur denken, sie würde ihn und die Menschen, mit denen sie aufgewachsen war, verraten? Zwei Tränen rannen ihr über die Wange, aber sie wischte sie schnell ab.  
  
„Quistis, fühlst du dich nicht wohl?" fragte ihr Vater hinter ihr. „Du solltest dich hinlegen und die Sache erst mal überschlafen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sich die Meinung deiner Freunde dort unten ändern wird, aber vielleicht siehst du selbst die Sache dann nicht mehr so schlimm!"  
  
„Nein!" flüsterte sie. „Nein!" wiederholte sie lauter. „Das wird nicht passieren. Sollen sie doch alle miteinander zur Hölle fahren! Wenn sie mir einen solchen Verrat zutrauen..., dann will ich sie nie wieder sehen! Ich will, dass sie leiden, so wie ich gelitten habe, als sie diese Worte ausgesprochen haben!"  
  
Ganz auf ihre düsteren Gedanken konzentriert, verabsäumte Quistis, ihrem Vater ins Gesicht zu blicken, wo sie ein böses Lächeln gesehen hätte. Gut, dachte er, sehr gut. Das ist die Tochter, die ich mir gewünscht habe. Sie wird mir eine große Hilfe sein. Willkommen daheim!  
  
„Vielleicht kann ich dir dabei helfen", bot er unschuldig an. „Ich habe deinen Freunden nie das Schicksal zugedacht, in diesem Bunker zu verrotten. Wahrscheinlich hätte die Tür ihren seltsamen Waffen ohnehin nicht lange widerstanden. Ich hatte eigentlich etwas anderes für sie vorgesehen, etwas, wo sie ihre Kraft sinnvoller einsetzen können..., aber nein, das würdest du nicht gutheißen. Vergessen wir's."  
  
Quistis blickte ihn mit kalten Augen an. „Das sind nicht meine Freunde!" sagte sie leise. „Was hast du ihnen zugedacht? Ich höre!"  
  
Teilnahmslos hörte sie ihm zu. Sie hatten sie von sich gestoßen, sie verleumdet und des Verrats bezichtigt. Das würden sie büßen. Der Plan, den ihr Vater (sie war nun bereit, ihn so zu bezeichnen) vorschlug, war gut. Sie würden Schmerzen erleiden, große Schmerzen, aber sie hatten die Chance zu überleben, was die Möglichkeit ausschloss, dass sie ablehnten. Am Ende der Erklärung stand sie auf. „Ich gehe zu ihnen!" verkündete sie. „Ich werde ihnen deine Botschaft überbringen. Bereite du deine Überraschung vor,... Vater."  
  
Sie ging und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Der Monsterbeschwörer lächelte. Alles verlief nach Plan. Vater und Tochter würden bald ihre Rache nehmen können, an Esthar, und dann, mit ihrer Hilfe, am Balamb-Garden, der ihnen noch gefährlich werden konnte. Wenn ihre Macht über Esthar dann gefestigt war, konnte man Galbadia getrost vergessen. Gegen diese Armee, über die er gebot, konnte auch das gesamte Heer Galbadias nichts ausrichten. Er aktivierte das Gerät in seiner Hirnrinde und rief seine Armee. Sie sollten heute eine weitere Aufgabe bekommen.  
  
„Woraus ist diese blöde Tür?" staunte Xell erschöpft, nachdem er fast 10 Minuten darauf eingeschlagen hatte. Auch Blitzga-Zauber, die beiden Gunblades und Irvines Exetor hatten nicht mehr als ein paar Dellen hinterlassen. „Sie muss ja mindestens einen halben Meter dick sein!"  
  
„Squall, das bringt nichts!" meldete sich Rinoa. „Wir müssen Limits anwenden, sonst kommen wir hier nie raus." Sie wollte gerade einen Aura- Zauber auf sich sprechen, als man an der Tür ein Geräusch hörte.  
  
„Warte!" wies Squall sie an. Er ging in Angriffsstellung. Sollte der Monsterbeschwörer wirklich so verrückt sein, sie angreifen zu wollen, dann würden sie ihren Auftrag schneller erledigen können als gedacht. „Alle in Angriffsposition! Und allergrößte Vorsicht! Vielleicht kommen gleich ein paar Monster rein!"  
  
Die Tür entriegelte sich mit einem lauten Zischen. Die extrem komprimierte Druckluft in einer Spalte zwischen den Metallplatten waren es wohl gewesen, die die ungeheure Wucht ihrer Angriffe abgefangen hatten. Sie waren wahrlich ein Meisterwerk estharischer Baukunst. Squall wunderte sich, dass er in der Stadt selbst so wenig von diesem erstaunlichen Material gesehen hatte, beantwortete sich aber gleich darauf selbst, dass es wohl hinter den dünnen Kunststoffschichten verborgen war, die Esthar auszeichneten. Selbst die Monsterarmee würde es nicht leicht haben, diese Wände zu durchbrechen, aber genug Menschen würden auf den Straßen sterben oder früher oder später verhungern.  
  
Die Tür schwang langsam auf und nachdem sich der Dampf verzogen hatte, erkannte man eine schmale, blonde Gestalt, die die Anwesenden kühl musterte. Cifer erkannte sie als erste. „Die Verräterin!" heulte er. „Stirb, du Miststück!" Er holte weit mit seiner Gunblade aus und wollte sich auf Quistis stürzen, diese blickte ihn jedoch nur verachtend an und hob die Hand. „Stop!" Der Zeit-Zauber wirkte sofort und ließ Cifer auf der Stelle erstarren. „Ich bin nicht hierher gekommen, um meine Zeit mit einem Kampf zu verschwenden!" erklärte sie dem stocksteifen Jungen und fuhr dann fort: „Und wenn ihr nicht noch länger hier herinnen bleiben wollt, dann folgt mir."  
  
„Quiiiiistie ist unschuldig!" jubelte Selphie und hüpfte in die Luft. „Los, folgen wir ihr!"  
  
Squall steckte zögernd seine Gunblade ein, lächelte dann aber und gab das Zeichen zur Entwarnung. Ebenfalls zögernd, aber mit aufkeimender Hoffnung verstauten auch die anderen ihre Waffen und gingen durch die Tür. Rinoa blieb mit Rai-Jin und Fu-Jin zurück, um Cifer zu erlösen. „Anti-Z!" rief sie und packte den Jungen gleich darauf am Arm. Auch Rai-Jin griff zu und Fu-Jin stellte sich vor die Tür, damit er sich nicht auf Quistis stürzte, die ihn immer noch ernst musterte.  
  
„Cifer, hör auf!" zischte sie ihm zu. „Ich weiß, dass du dich an ihr rächen willst, aber tu das gefälligst später! Jetzt haben wir keine Zeit dazu! Wir müssen den Monsterbeschwörer finden, verdammt noch mal! Er hat dich verraten und angegriffen, das ist sicher, oder? Quistis kannst du dir später auch noch vornehmen!"  
  
Einen Moment lang bäumte sich Cifer noch in ihrem Griff auf, dann entspannte er sich. Mit glitzernden Augen rief er Quistis zu: „Hüte dich, irgendwas zu tun, das mir verdächtig vorkommt, sonst werde ich dich schneller töten, als du bereuen kannst!" Dann wand er sich aus den Händen der anderen heraus und marschierte so würdevoll wie möglich an der blonden Frau vorbei. Rai-Jin und Fu-Jin folgte ihm.  
  
Rinoa wartete, bis Quistis draußen war, dann ging sie ebenfalls durch die Tür und schloss sie. Dabei ließ sie ihre Freundin nicht aus den Augen. Alle außer Cifer wollten glauben, dass Quistis sie nicht verraten hatte, auch Squall. Sie wollte das auch, aber... irgendetwas, vielleicht ihre Hexenkräfte, machte sie stutzig. Und sie hatte den Blick der jungen Frau gesehen, mit dem sie alle gestreift hatte. Kein Gefühl hatte darin gelegen. Sie musste vorsichtig sein.  
  
„Wir müssen hinaus zur Ragnarok!" verkündete Quistis gerade. „Der Beschwörer will seine Armee dort sammeln und auf die letzten Nachzügler warten. Dann wird er ihnen die Befehle eingeben, um Esthar einzunehmen. Es wird vielleicht noch einen Tag dauern, dann wird die Monsterhorde auf die Stadt zumarschieren."  
  
„Eine Frage noch", unterbrach Squall. „Wieso wollte der Feind dich nicht töten?" Es wurde völlig still.  
  
„Weil er etwas in mir sah, was er sehr vermisst hat", beantwortete Quistis, noch immer ohne Gefühl in der Stimme. „Er hatte früher einmal eine Tochter, die mir sehr ähnlich sah. Er glaubt, dass ich in Esthar geboren bin und nur ins Waisenhaus gebracht wurde, weil Adell mich für ungefährlich hielt. Seine Frau hat sie jedoch getötet. Er glaubt, dass er nur noch mich auf der Welt hat." Sie drehte den Kopf. „Folgt mir jetzt. Wir müssen ihn überraschen."  
  
Rinoa wurde immer unbehaglicher. An der Geschichte mit der Tochter war mehr Wahres, als Quistis zugab, das spürte sie. Dennoch folgte sie den anderen. Sie hielt sich in Squalls Nähe auf, um ihn schützen zu können, sollten sie in einen Hinterhalt geführt werden, blickte aber immer wieder zu Cifer zurück. Er war der einzige, der dieser Rettungsaktion außer ihr misstraute.  
  
Als sie zum Kraftfeld kamen, nahm Quistis Anlauf und sprang hindurch. Die anderen folgten. Rinoa spürte ein seltsames Kribbeln. Zögernd holte sie unter den erstaunten Blicken von Cifer, Rai-Jin und Fu-Jin ihre Waffe hervor. Dann schritt sie ohne ein Wort durch das Kraftfeld. Und sah gerade noch, wie Quistis in einem Gang verschwand, den die Monster hinter ihr sofort wieder schlossen. Sofort schoss sie auf einen Morbol, der nahe bei ihr stand, aber seltsamerweise stürzte er sich nicht auf sie. Das war richtiggehend unheimlich.  
  
„Bitte hören Sie mir jetzt gut zu!" erklang die Stimme des Monsterbeschwörers vom Rücken eines weit entfernten Rumbrum-Drachen. Der Anblick war so unglaublich, dass er schon lächerlich wirkte: ein Mensch auf einem Monster, das ihn um das 10-fache an Körpermasse übertraf. Nein, zwei Menschen. Wäre Squall nicht Squall gewesen, dann wären ihm vermutlich Tränen des Zorns in die Augen geschossen, aber so sah er nur mit einem wütenden Flackern im Auge zu, wie sich der Kopf des Monsters herabbeugte und Quistis aufsteigen ließ. Dann beförderte er sie zum Beschwörer auf den Rücken.  
  
Rinoa fluchte. Wieso hatte sie ihre Bedenken bloß nicht Squall mitgeteilt? Er hätte ihr sicher geglaubt, er war schließlich ihr Hexen-Ritter! Sie stellte sich an seine Seite, und er lächelte ihr ermutigend zu, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er tief im Inneren nur verletzt und ängstlich war. Aber das zeigte er für gewöhnlich nur, wenn sie beide zusammen waren. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und verdrängte diese schönen Erinnerungen. Jetzt galt es erst einmal zu hören.  
  
„Wie Sie sehen, haben meine Geschöpfe Sie noch nicht getötet!" fuhr der Wissenschaftler fort, an dessen Seite Quistis sie kalt musterte. „Das ist aber nur so, weil ich mit Ihrer Freundin Quistis übereingekommen bin, Ihnen eine Chance auf Überleben einzuräumen. Meine Monster werden vor Ihnen einen 100 Meter langen Gang öffnen. Wenn Sie diesen Gang betreten, werden Sie sofort von Ihnen angegriffen. Sollten Sie es tatsächlich schaffen, diese Angriffe erfolgreich abzuwehren und den Gang wieder zu verlassen, werden wir Sie Ihr Raumschiff besteigen und davonfliegen lassen. Sollte das nicht der Fall sein, werden wir Ihnen Grabsteine aus dem besten Laden von Esthar hierher schicken lassen!"  
  
„Und was würde passieren, wenn wir diesen verdammten Gang ignorieren und statt dessen Sie und Ihre Überläuferin angreifen würden?" Cifer sprühte förmlich vor solcher Wut, die Squall selten bei ihm gesehen hatte. Dennoch, Quistis war davon nicht beeindruckt. Sie sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der sogar Shiva hätte frösteln lassen. Er musste den Blick als erster abwenden.  
  
„Quistis!" mischte sich Xell in das Gespräch ein. „Hast du wirklich alles verraten, was du im Garden gelernt hast? Was hat dir dieser Wahnsinnige dafür geboten? Halb Esthar? Oder die halbe Welt?" Auch er war wütend, aber im Gegensatz zu Cifer hoffte er noch immer, Quistis würde sich nur verstellen. Squall wusste aber, dass dem nicht so war. Er gebot dem Faustkämpfer zu schweigen.  
  
„Warum?" fragte er. Nur dieses eine Wort. Aber vermutlich hätte sie auch keine andere Frage beantwortet. „Weil ihr mich sehr enttäuscht habt, Squall!" rief sie ihm ebenso ruhig zu. „Und weil ich euch nicht angelogen habe. Dieser Mann hier musste mir nichts anbieten. Er ist mein Vater!"  
  
Alle außer Rinoa waren überrascht, aber sie senkte nur traurig den Kopf. Es war also tatsächlich richtig gewesen, was ihr die innere Stimme sagen wollte. Sie hätte auf sie hören sollen. „Aber halten wir uns nicht allzu lange mit Gesprächen auf" redete Quistis weiter. „Ihr wisst, dass ihr uns durch diese Armee nicht erreichen könnt. Euch bleibt nur der Korridor. Bleibt und sterbt oder geht und kämpft." Mit diesen Worten öffnete sich der Gang. 100 Meter. Lächerliche 100 Meter! Aber unter diesen Umständen war der Weg zum Mond auch nicht viel länger.  
  
Squall resignierte. „Cifer, habt ihr Aura-Steine? Wenn ja, dann nützt sie jetzt! Wir werden, bevor wir loslaufen, Protes und Shell auf alle sprechen, außerdem Regena. Selphie, du bleibst im Hintergrund und heilst, greif nicht selbst in den Kampf ein! Wir anderen werden versuchen, so viele Monster wie möglich zu töten, damit wir den Weg freibekommen."  
  
Cifer widersprach ihm zu aller Verwunderung nicht, er fragte lediglich: „Glaubst du etwa auch, dass sie den Gang wieder schließen werden, sobald wir drin sind? Endlich wirst du vernünftig!"  
  
„Ich weiß lediglich, dass wir auf alles gefasst sein müssen!" gab Squall mit fester Stimme zurück. „Jeder soll seine Zauber aussprechen. Und verzichtet auf G.F.! In diesem Kampf würde das zu lange dauern!" Er wartete, bis alle die lebensverlängernden Zauber gesprochen hatten, dann rief er: „Los!"  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick rannten alle wie ein Mann los. Einen Augenblick lang waren die Monster zu überrascht, um anzugreifen, und sie konnten gute 10 Meter zurücklegen. Aber dann brach die Hölle los. Von allen Seiten schossen Feuerstrahlen aus Drachenhälsen, giftiger Morbolatem und Zauber heran. Ein Archeodinos trat Squall in den Weg, wurde jedoch von seinem Multi weggeräumt. Angel, Rinoas Hund, riss einen Wild Hook in die Höhe und ließ ihn mit ungeheurer Wucht zu Boden krachen. Irvine schoss pausenlos Silbermunition in die Reihen der Monster. Rai-Jin konnte seinen Limit nicht anwenden und warf statt dessen einen Ultima-Stein, der drei Quale verenden ließ. Fu-Jin halbierte zwei Galchimesäras, die sich zu nahe an sie herangewagt hatten. Cifer hob mit seinem Limit einen Stahlgiganten in die Höhe und zerschnipselte ihn förmlich, und Selphie versuchte derweil, ihre Lebenspunkte auf dem nötigen Level zu halten, denn sie wurden trotz der vielen Treffer, die sie anbrachten, noch öfter selbst getroffen. Xell blieb bei ihr und prügelte die Ungeheuer nieder, die dem Mädchen zu nahe kamen.  
  
Squall sprach statt seiner Spezialfähigkeit Meteor und wieder fielen einige Monster. Rinoa rief noch einmal Angel, um die Feinde mit Sternschnuppe zu dezimieren, und ein halbes Dutzend Ungeheuer bezahlte einen Angriff mit ihrem Leben. Selphie warf ein Mega-Potion, während Irvine Squalls Weisung missachtete und eine G.F. beschwor. Sie verloren beinahe den Kontakt, aber Eden war um ein Fünkchen schneller als die Hiebe der Monster. Der „Hauch des Universums"-Angriff löschte beinahe alle Monster im näheren Umkreis des Scharfschützen aus. Xell versuchte derweil, gleich zwei Grendels gleichzeitig niederzustrecken, tat sich aber schwer damit. Rai-Jin fegte mit seinem Drachentöter einen Rumbrum-Drachen von den Füßen und Fu-Jin beförderte einige Monster mit dem Tornado-Zauber aus ihrer Laufrichtung. Cifer glänzte förmlich vor Erregung, als er zwei Chimära-Hirne gleichzeitig angriff und zurücktrieb. Sie waren fast 30 Meter weit gekommen.  
  
Aber das war zu wenig. Pausenlos strömten mehr Monster heran, und vor ihnen bildete sich langsam ein Wall, der bald nicht mehr zu durchbrechen sein würde. „Lasst von den Monstern ab", brüllte Squall, während er eine Drachen- Isolde zweiteilte. „Wir müssen durchbrechen!" Er wusste nicht, ob ihn seine Freunde verstanden hatten, aber er verschwendete auch keine Zeit damit, es herauszufinden. Er räumte mit Blast-Zone einen Teil des Weges frei und rannte sofort los, blind um sich hackend. Er sah nicht, dass Cifer neben ihm rannte und einige aufdringliche Gogue Seals und Schmelzdrachen fernhielt. Hinter ihnen rannte Rinoa, die anscheinend etwas versuchte, mit Irvine als Leibwache, der die Monster auf Distanz hielt. Xell, der schon etwas erschöpft wirkte, bildete mit Selphie, die gerade ein Final-Elixier warf, den Abschluss.  
  
Es reicht nicht, schoss es Squall durch den Kopf. Egal, wie schnell wir sind, wir werden immer noch durch Monster aufgehalten. Und wenn... Im selben Augenblick sah er in den Augenwinkeln, dass Selphie durch einen Morbol und einen Stahlgiganten niedergestreckt wurde. Auch das noch! Verzweifelt stach er auf alles ein, was nicht menschliche Hautfarbe aufwies. Jetzt war es aus. Wenn sie nicht mehr regelmäßig geheilt wurden, dann war der Kampf schon so gut wie verloren. Er drehte den Kopf, um Rinoa noch ein letztes Mal zu sehen, bevor...  
  
Er erstarrte. Das war nicht möglich! Im ersten Moment wollte er seinen Augen nicht trauen, dann fingen sie wieder an zu glänzen. Deswegen hatte Rinoa nicht gekämpft! Sie hatte auf ihr Limit gewartet! Der „Unsichtbare Mond", den Angel auf sie zauberte, erfüllte ihn mit neuer Kraft. Er schrie begeistert auf, tötete einige Drachen, die ihm im Weg standen, durch seinen Herzensbrecher und schrie dann: „Haltet euch nicht mit den Monstern auf! Wir müssen zum Schiff, bevor die Wirkung nachlässt!"  
  
Er wunderte sich, dass sogar Cifer widerwillig, aber doch von dem Rudel Drachen-Isolden abließ, das er gerade vor sich hertrieb und zur Ragnarok rannte. Fu-Jin und Rai-Jin folgte ihm, nachdem sie sich ihrer Gegner entledigt hatten. Rinoa schenkte Angel für ihren unschätzbaren Dienst schnell noch eine Leckerei, dann drehte sie sich ebenfalls um und lief den dreien nach. Irvine warf Selphies schlaffen Körper über die Schulter und schoss einen Behemoth, der ihm den Weg versperrte, so glücklich an, dass dieser umfiel und dabei ein paar Galchimesäras zerquetschte. Xell, der es nicht lassen konnte, beschwor noch kurz die Brothers, die einige heranstürmende Wild Hooks über die Köpfe der anderen hinwegkatapultierten, dann schloss er sich ebenfalls der allgemeinen Flucht an. Squall selbst bildete das Schlusslicht, nachdem er zwei zudringliche Lebensverbieter noch niedergeschlagen hatte.  
  
Sofort, nachdem er die Schleuse passiert hatte, drückte er den Knopf, um sie zu verschließen, aber das war nicht nötig: ihre Feinde hielten Wort und die Monster damit zurück. Erleichtert ließ er sich niedersinken. Irvine hatte Selphie inzwischen sanft an eine der Außenwände gelehnt und zauberte gerade Erzengel auf sie. Sie wollte sofort wieder nach ihrer Waffe greifen, als er sie zurückhielt. „Es ist vorbei, Sephie", meinte er beruhigend. „Wir sind in Sicherheit."  
  
„Bin ich frooooooh!" seufzte das Mädchen glücklich und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken. „Das waaaar aber wirklich knapp!"  
  
Cifer, der mit Rai-Jin und Fu-Jin an einer anderen Wand lehnte, war ungewöhnlich schweigsam, aber Squall zog es vor, diesen Zustand so lange wie möglich beizubehalten. In diesem Moment erklang Rinoas Stimme aus dem Bordlautsprecher: „Achtung, Achtung! Haltet euch gut fest dort unten, Xell startet nämlich gleich! Xell, bitte voooorsichtig!" rief sie, als das Raumschiff so schnell abhob, dass alle durcheinandergeschüttelt wurden.  
  
„Ist der Hasenfuß jetzt vollkommen durchgedreht?" rief Cifer, während er versuchte, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Keiner war imstande zu antworten. Squall kämpfte sich mühsam hoch. Er musste ins Cockpit, um zu entscheiden, wo sie wieder landen sollten. Esthar musste gewarnt werden, aber der Balamb- Garden hatte ebenfalls ein Recht darauf, informiert zu werden, genau wie Galbadia und die anderen Staaten, dass möglicherweise bald ein Krieg beginnen würde. Aber wo sollten sie zuerst hin?  
  
„Ah, Squall", begrüßte ihn Rinoa, als er schwankend die Brücke des Schiffes betrat. „Ich wollte dich gerade suchen." „Hab ich dir denn so sehr gefehlt?" fragte er, obwohl ihm momentan nicht gerade der Sinn nach Humor stand. „Das natürlich auch", grinste sie, bevor sie ihm einen Kuss gab. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Squall, ich denke, wir sollten beim Waisenhaus landen. Edea kann uns vielleicht sagen, wieso Quistis sich diesem Wahnsinnigen angeschlossen hat, außerdem könnte sie einen Gegenzauber kennen. Immerhin ist sie die älteste noch lebende Hexe, auch wenn sie keine Kräfte mehr hat!"  
  
Squall dachte darüber nach. Ja, was Rinoa sagte, klang sinnvoll. „Xell, schalt die Lautsprecher im Frachtraum ein!" wies er den Piloten an. „Alle mal herhören! Wir werden beim Waisenhaus landen und Edea um Rat fragen, bevor wir die anderen Staaten warnen. Quistis hat bestimmt nicht gelogen, als sie sagte, dass die Armee noch nicht einsatzbereit ist, und sonst wird die Schutzbarriere von Esthar den Angriffen schon eine Weile standhalten. Cifer, kommt ihr mit?"  
  
„Nein", tönte es blechern. „Setzt uns bei den Centra-Ruinen ab! Ich habe keine Lust auf dieses Himmelfahrtskommando. Wir werden eine Zeitlang untertauchen, dann wird man uns schon vergessen."  
  
Squall war zwar ein bisschen überrascht, dass Cifer so leicht aufgeben wollte, aber er respektierte seinen Wunsch. Er nickte Xell zu, Kurs auf die Centra-Ruinen zu nehmen. Er wunderte sich, wieso sein ehemaliger Gegner sie überhaupt kannte, aber dann dachte er sich, dass Cifer wahrscheinlich dort den Trick gefunden hatte, mit dem er Odin damals überlistet hatte. Dann schloss er die Augen. Er hoffte, Edea würde ihnen helfen können. Er fühlte sich von dieser Situation völlig überfordert. Quistis hatte sich gegen sie gewandt, ihr angeblicher Vater würde seine Armee bald beisammen haben und es war ihnen nicht gelungen, ihn aufzuhalten. Dankbar nahm er es hin, dass Rinoa ihn umarmte und mittels Hexenkraft Trost in ihn überfließen ließ. Er drückte sie an sich und sah aus dem Fenster. Was für eine Zeit.  
  
„Sie haben es tatsächlich geschafft! Diese SEEDs sind wirklich Gegner, die man fürchten muss!" bekannte der Monsterbeschwörer widerwillig. Er hatte wohl nicht geglaubt, dass Squall, Cifer und die anderen diesen Spießrutenlauf überstehen würden. Quistis hatte gewusst, dass sie dazu fähig waren.  
  
„Aber sie sind die einzigen ihrer Art", erinnerte sie ihn. „Alle anderen SEEDs sind entweder noch nicht lange ausgebildet oder im Kampf gegen die letzte Hexe gestorben. Wir müssen niemanden fürchten außer sie. Mit den G.F.s könnten sie uns erhebliche Schwierigkeiten machen, aber aufhalten können sie uns nicht, Vater!"  
  
„Ah ja, diese G.F.s..." murmelte er, während er sie ansah. „Hast nicht auch du noch einige davon „gekoppelt", wie ihr es nennt?"  
  
Ja, daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht. Die G.F.s waren das letzte Bindeglied zu ihrer Vergangenheit. Nur sie erinnerten noch daran, dass sie zu Beginn dieses Auftrages SEED gewesen war. Aber sie hatte sich vom Garden losgesagt, im selben Moment, als sie die anderen gegen die Monster antreten ließ. Sie wusste, dass es unvorsichtig war, aber dennoch war sie sich sicher, dass sie die Schutzgeister nicht mehr mit gutem Gewissen einsetzen konnte. Sie ließ sie frei. Squall und die anderen würden dadurch bessere Chancen haben, aber das war ihr in diesem Moment egal.  
  
„Nein, jetzt nicht mehr!" Sie sah ihn fest an. „Ich lasse die Vergangenheit hinter mir!"  
  
Feyjar Trepe ließ nicht durchblicken, ob er mit dieser Entscheidung einverstanden war. Er suchte in seinen Taschen nach etwas und hielt es dann hoch. Es war ein Anhänger, seltsam geformt. Er war silbern und bestand aus zwei Strichen, die sich in der oberen Hälfte des senkrechten kreuzten. Bis auf ein paar zierende Linien war er schmucklos, aber es war auch nicht die Schönheit des Anhängers, die Quistis beeindruckte. Der Anhänger besaß Macht, stark und rein, auch wenn sie durch die Größe des Schmuckstücks gebändigt war.  
  
„Was ist das?" fragte sie interessiert. „Hast du dieses... Ding auf dem Mond gefunden?"  
  
„Ja", bestätigte er. „So könnte man es nennen. Ich glaube, dass es große Macht besitzt, aber ich weiß nicht, wie man sie einsetzt. Aber vielleicht gelingt es ja dir, sie dir zunutze zu machen. Sie kann dich möglicherweise vor den SEEDs schützen, wenn sie dich angreifen. Ich werde dann wahrscheinlich zu beschäftigt sein, um uns beide abschirmen zu können. Das musst du dann übernehmen."  
  
Quistis nickte und griff nach dem Anhänger. Als er in ihre Hand glitt, begann er sich zu erwärmen, sodass er genau ihre Körpertemperatur erreichte. Es fühlte sich sehr gut an, als sie ihn sich an einer Kette um den Hals hängte. Er vermittelte ihr tatsächlich ein gewisses Gefühl von Schutz, auch wenn sie bezweifelte, dass er gegen einen Schwertstreich helfen würde. Sie sah hinaus auf die Armee von Monstern, die sich langsam wieder formierte. Viele der Bestien waren verletzt, aber noch mehr waren tot. Sie hatte gewusst, dass die SEEDs große Löcher in der Monsterhorde hinterlassen würde, aber sie war dennoch beeindruckt. Auch wenn es niemals genug Schaden war, um sie aufzuhalten, waren die Verluste groß.  
  
Wenn Rinoa nicht ihre Spezialtechnik angewandt hätte, wären sie jetzt tot und könnten ihnen nicht mehr schaden. Obwohl sie versuchte, es zu unterdrücken, freute sich ein Teil von ihr darüber, dass ihre ehemaligen Freunde entkommen waren. Aber das würde sie beim nächsten Mal auch nicht schützen. Dessen war sie sich sicher. „Wie lange brauchen wir noch, um unsere Armee zu vervollständigen?" fragte sie.  
  
„Nur noch ein paar Stunden, mein Kind. Nur noch ein paar Stunden. Die letzten Truppen werden schon bald eintreffen."  
  
1.2 Kapitel 7  
  
Edea versuchte gerade, Skirr, einen Jungen, der seit kurzem in ihrem Waisenhaus lebte, dazu zu bringen, seine Geschwister in Ruhe zu lassen, als die Ragnarok landete. Momentan lebten drei Kinder bei ihr, Skirr und zwei jüngere Mädchen namens Lana und Veilu. Skirr erinnerte sie irgendwie an den jungen Cifer. Er hatte auch immer versucht, die anderen bei seinen Zieheltern auszustechen, eine Eigenschaft, die er bis heute behalten hatte. Natürlich rannten alle drei zum Fenster und sahen mit großen Augen das riesige Raumschiff an, welches gerade vor dem neuaufgebauten Gebäude landete.  
  
„Mama, Mama!" rief Veilu aufgeregt. „Ist das ein UFO? Was will es bei uns?"  
  
Lana, die jüngste, wurde ängstlich und rannte zurück zu Edea, um sich an sie zu klammern. Die ehemalige Hexe beruhigte sie und strich ihr über die Wange. „Nein, Lana, das ist kein UFO, und es will dich auch nicht wegholen. Das sind nur ein paar Gäste, die uns besuchen wollen."  
  
„Gäste?" fragte Skirr misstrauisch. „Welche Gäste können sich solch ein Ding leisten? Der Präsident von Esthar oder der Militärchef Galbadias?"  
  
„Weder noch", entgegnete Edea. „Da ich mal denke, dass ihr ohnehin nicht ins Bett gehen würdet, wenn ich es euch befehle, könnt ihr ruhig vom Fenster aus zuschauen. Keine Angst, das sind nur eure Vorgänger hier." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Haus und wartete, bis sich die Klappe der Ragnarok öffnete und ihre Kinder heraustraten. Sie waren nicht ihre leiblichen Nachkommen, aber sie hatte sie aufgezogen, und deshalb waren sie ihre Kinder, basta! Aber irgendwas stimmte heute anscheinend nicht. Wieso war Quistis nicht dabei? Und wieso kam nicht zumindest Selphie hier heraufgerannt, um sie zu begrüßen? Von Squall war sie es gewöhnt, dass er seine Gefühle zurückhielt, und Irvine und Xell bemühten sich auch, einen gewissen Stolz als SEEDs zu wahren, aber die kleine Selphie hatte solche Formalitäten immer über Bord geworfen. Was war los?  
  
„Schön, euch einmal wiederzusehen, meine Kinder!" begrüßte sie die herankommende Schar. „Natürlich auch dich, Rinoa. Was ist los? Ist etwas so Schlimmes geschehen, dass ihr eure Mutter nicht einmal umarmen könnt?"  
  
Selphie warf sich an ihren Hals und rief: „Etwas Fuuuuurchtbares ist passiert, Mama! Soooo was Schlimmes ist noch nie auf der Welt passiert!"  
  
Als Edea verwundert die anderen anstarrte, fragte Xell rasch: „Hast du etwa Neuzugang bekommen, Mama?" Er deutete auf das Fenster, wo die drei Kinder immer noch standen und die Neuankömmlinge erstaunt musterten. Er winkte ihnen zu, aber nur Skirr traute sich zurückzuwinken. „Oh ja, ich habe ihnen schon gesagt, dass ihre älteren Geschwister gerade angekommen sind. Wollt ihr nicht mal reinkommen und sie begrüßen?"  
  
„Nein, lieber nicht!" wandte Squall ein. „Wir müssen etwas Ernstes mit dir besprechen, Mama. Kannst du sie nicht ins Bett schicken oder so?"  
  
„Ich gehe rein und rede ein wenig mit ihnen", erbot sich Rinoa. „Ich werde ihnen die Geschichte des unbesiegbaren Squall Leonhart erzählen. Sogar die großen Kinder im Garden schwärmen noch davon." Kichernd lief sie aufs Haus zu, während Squall etwas Undefinierbares brummte.  
  
„Du musst uns helfen, Mama!" schaltete sich Irvine ins Gespräch ein. „Quistis ist übergeschnappt! Sie hat sich auf die Seite eines wahnsinnigen Wissenschaftlers gestellt, der versucht, Esthar zu zerstören!"  
  
„Jetzt mal langsam, ihr alle", sagte Edea mit einer beruhigenden Geste. „Erzählt mir mal alles von Anfang an, damit ich mitkomme. Dann werden wir weitersehen."  
  
Squall begann zu erzählen, nur unterbrochen von kleinen Einwürfen der anderen, die natürlich auch etwas zur Geschichte beitragen wollten. „Tja, und nachdem wir mit Müh und Not entkommen waren, haben wir Cifer und seine Kumpane an den Centra-Ruinen abgesetzt und sind dann zu dir geflogen. Rinoa meinte, dass du dich vielleicht noch an einen Zauberspruch erinnern kannst, der Quistis wieder zur Vernunft bringt. Kannst du uns dabei helfen?"  
  
Einen Moment lang war Edea still, dann begann sie den Kopf zu schütteln. „Einen solchen Zauber gibt es nicht. Und Quistis hat auch nicht den Verstand verloren, ich glaube eher, dass ihr sie durch etwas so sehr gekränkt habt, dass dieser Beschwörer sie auf seine Seite ziehen konnte. Du hast erzählt, dass Quistis sich sehr einsam fühlt, Squall. Habt ihr irgendwann mal etwas gesagt, was ihr das Gefühl gegeben haben könnte, dass sie nicht mehr euer Vertrauen genießt?"  
  
Betreten sah der Gunblade-Kämpfer zu Boden. Xell antwortete statt ihm: „Ja, haben wir. Als wir eingeschlossen waren, haben wir uns gefragt, ob wir es nicht vielleicht Quistis zu verdanken hätten. Aber ich habe nur die Möglichkeit ausgesprochen, weil wir gelernt haben, auf alles vorbereitet zu sein. Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass sie zusieht und das für bare Münze nimmt..."  
  
„Ja, das ist wahr!" warf Irvine ein. „Wir haben nur die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, aber in Wahrheit hat doch sogar Cifer gehofft, dass sie uns retten kommt. Der Angeber ist doch nur so über sie hergezogen, damit er einen Vorwand hatte, an Squall seine Wut abzulassen."  
  
„Nun, wenn das so ist, kann ich Quistis verstehen!" Edea sah traurig zum Himmel hinauf. „Es tut furchtbar weh, wenn man von jemandem, den man liebt, hören muss, dass er einem nicht mehr vertraut. In einer solchen Situation würde man auf jede Stimme, die einem Hilfe verspricht, hereinfallen. Ich glaube diesem Menschen sogar, dass er Quistis' Vater ist. Sie kam tatsächlich mit einer Botin aus Esthar. Aber er nutzt sie nur aus. Vielleicht glaubt er sogar, ihr damit das Beste zu tun, aber er wird sie damit zerstören." Einen Moment lang dachte sie nach, dann sah sie ihnen fest in die Augen. „Als erstes müssen wir alle Hilfe zusammentrommeln, die wir finden können. Xell, du fliegst nach Balamb und warnst den Garden und die Bevölkerung vor den Monstern in der Gegend. Vielleicht sind auch sie von diesem Mann beeinflusst. Irvine, du gehst zum Galbadia-Garden. Du kennst dort viele Leute, vielleicht wollen uns ja ein paar von ihnen helfen, auch wenn Galbadia selbst nicht eingreifen will. Selphie, du wirst zum Trabia-Garden gehen und dort um Hilfe bitten. Sie werden vielleicht nicht viel tun können, aber fragen können wir ja. Und warne auch die Shumis!"  
  
„Okaaaay, Mama, Sir!" Selphie salutierte.  
  
„Ich nehme an, ich soll dann nach Esthar gehen und Rinoa nach Galbadia zu ihrem Vater, wie?" vermutete Squall, doch Edea schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, genau andersrum!" Sie nahm ihn beiseite und flüsterte ihm zu: „Warum glaubst du denn, habe ich die drei an diese Orte geschickt? Damit sie ihre Angelegenheiten dort in Ordnung bringen können! Irvine und Selphie fühlen sich wohl bei euch, aber ich glaube, vor einem solchen Kampf sollten sie noch einmal mit ihren Freunden in ihren alten Schulen reden können. Und Xell? Willst du ihm das Recht vorenthalten, sich von seiner Familie zu verabschieden, wenn er gegen diesen Kerl ziehen muss? Und du und Rinoa, ihr seid doch über beide Ohren ineinander verliebt. Versuch jetzt nicht, dich rauszureden, junger Mann!" meinte sie streng. Squall wurde ein wenig rot. „Sicher seid ihr das. Aber ihr wisst, dass eure Eltern nicht unbedingt damit einverstanden sind. Oberst Carway war noch nie sehr begeistert davon, dass du ihm seine Tochter ausspannst, und Laguna ist nicht recht wohl bei dem Gedanken, mit dem Oberst verwandt zu sein. Also solltet ihr euch mit ihnen aussprechen. Du wirst sehen, wenn man seine Angelegenheiten geregelt hat, dann fühlt man sich viel besser. Und wer sich gut fühlt, erzielt auch bessere Ergebnisse, habt ihr das nicht gelernt? Wenn nicht, muss ich mit Cid mal ein ernstes Wort reden!"  
  
Squall zeigte eins seiner seltenen Lächeln. „Zu Befehl, Mama!" bekräftigte er nickend. „Los, Leute, ich hole noch Rinoa, dann fliegen wir los. Selphie, ich hole dich später wieder mit der Ragnarok ab, Irvine, du kommst nach Deling City, wenn's mit dem Garden nicht klappen sollte! Rinoa setze ich gleich in Esthar ab. Sie wird dort auf uns warten!" Er ging ins Haus, um Rinoa klarzumachen, dass sie die „süßen Kleinen" jetzt wieder verlassen musste.  
  
„Ach, Xell", wandte sich Edea an den blonden Jungen. „Wenn du in Balamb bist, dann sorg bitte dafür, dass..." Den Rest flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Er sah sie skeptisch an, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. „Na ja, wenn du darauf bestehst... aber ich weiß nicht, ob Direktor Cid davon begeistert sein wird!" „Ihn kannst du ruhig mir überlassen", entgegnete sie. „Er wird es nicht wagen, meinen Wunsch abzuschlagen!"  
  
In diesem Moment kam auch Squall mit Rinoa wieder heraus, sie winkte den Kindern noch einmal zu, dann begaben sie sich alle zur Ragnarok und flogen ab. Edea sah dem Raumschiff gedankenversunken nach. Es war wirklich eine verfahrene Situation. Quistis davon zu überzeugen, dass sie auf der falschen Seite stand, würde schwierig werden, sehr schwierig. Aber zusammen müsste es möglich sein. Sie hoffte es. Sie wollte ihr kleines, starkes Mädchen nicht an einen dahergelaufenen Eroberer verlieren.  
  
Als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte, lächelte sie und sagte, ohne sich umzusehen: „Es wird auch Zeit, dass ihr auftaucht! Squall und die anderen sind bereits wieder abgeflogen, Cifer. Aber ich vermute, mit ihm wolltest du ohnehin nicht sprechen." Sie hörte, wie die Schritte überrascht stoppten. „Nein", gab der Junge zu, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Woher hast du gewusst, ob ich überhaupt hierher komme?" Edea drehte sich um. „Cifer, ich habe dich so viele Jahre um mich gehabt, ich weiß, dass du besonders Squall gegenüber niemals zugeben würdest, dass du deine Mutter um Hilfe bittest! Deshalb bist du bei den Centra-Ruinen ausgestiegen."  
  
„Wenn du schon alles über mich weißt, dann sag mir jetzt gefälligst, was ich tun soll!" verlangte er wütend. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man ihm überlegen war. „Ich habe keinen Grund, an diesem Wahnsinnsunternehmen teilzunehmen, außer dem, dass ich mich rächen will! Aber das rechtfertigt noch lange nicht dieses Risiko!"  
  
„Das musst du ganz allein entscheiden!" meinte Edea mit den Schultern zuckend. „Aber erinnere dich, dass du damals auch keinen anderen Grund hattest, wiederholt gegen Squall zu kämpfen, außer dem, dass er dich einmal geschlagen hat! Das war doch auch ein nicht unerhebliches Risiko, oder?"  
  
Einen Moment lang dachte Cifer nach. Fu-Jin und Rai-Jin, die dieses Wortduell verfolgten, warfen sich einen erstaunten Blick zu. Squall und die anderen mochten Cifer im Kampf überlegen sein, aber mit Worten hatten sie es noch nie mit ihm aufnehmen können. Und die ehemalige Hexe Edea brachte ihn so weit, dass er nicht mehr wusste, was er sagen sollte! Plötzlich lächelte er. „Du hast Recht", gab er zu. „Ich habe wirklich einen guten Grund, mich gegen diesen Mistkerl zu stellen. Den besten, den ich haben kann. Aber wie sollen wir nach Esthar kommen? Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir in der Zwischenzeit ein Schnellboot angeschafft hast, oder?"  
  
„Nein!" Edea lachte. „Aber ich habe Xell gebeten, uns mit dem Balamb-Garden hier abzuholen. Ich glaube, er wird bald zurück sein." Nun waren die drei wirklich verblüfft. „Woher?" wollte Fu-Jin wissen. „Ja, woher wussten Sie mal im Vorhinein, dass wir mitkommen?" fügte Rai-Jin hinzu. Edea lachte wieder, diesmal etwas lauter. „Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ich euch so schlecht kenne? Ich wusste sofort, als ich die Geschichte hörte, dass Cifer wild auf diesen Kampf ist. Eine ganze Armee Monster! Wo es doch immer schon sein Traum war, allen zu beweisen, wie gut er ist." Cifer grinste schief. „Gebt es auf, ihr beiden. Sie ist mir einfach über. Aber wehe, du verrätst weiter, dass ich das gesagt habe!" „Natürlich nicht. Und jetzt kommt rein, ich muss die Kinder noch ins Bett schicken, bevor wir aufbringen. Ihr könnt ihnen ja vielleicht eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählen, während ich mich reisefertig mache!" Sie drehte sich um, ohne die verdutzten Gesichter der drei noch weiter zu beachten.  
  
Rinoa war die erste, die aus dem Raumschiff wieder ausstieg. „Und wenn Laguna EIN schlechtes Wort über uns sagt, dann richtest du ihm aus, das Duell findet morgen vor der Residenz statt!" flüsterte Squall Rinoa zu, während er ihr mit dem Handschuh durchs Haar fuhr. „Mach ich!" versicherte sie ihm grinsend. „Und du sagst meinem Vater, wenn er sich nicht anständig benimmt, lade ich ihn nicht zur Hochzeit ein!" Sie küsste ihn noch einmal, dann sprang sie die Rampe hinunter und sah zu, wie sich die Klappe wieder schloss.  
  
Nachdem die Ragnarok wieder verschwunden war, rief sie sich den Bauplan Esthars in Erinnerung und machte sich auf den Weg zur Residenz. Unterwegs konnte sie einige Gesprächsfetzen aufschnappen, wie: „Hast du gehört? Irgendwo in der Wüste sollen sich Monster ansammeln." Und „Das muss tatsächlich ernst sein. Der Präsident hat alle Militärs gebeten, sich bereitzuhalten." Nein, sie mussten Esthar verteidigen, schon allein, um diese Menschen zu schützen, die ihnen und Laguna vertrauten.  
  
Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie schnell sie gegangen war, denn sie stand bereits vor der Residenz, als sie diesen Gedanken beendet hatte. Sie setzte sich auf das Transportband, ließ sich in das riesige Gebäude hineintransportieren und lief dann den langen Gang entlang, der zum Büro des Präsidenten führte. Zuerst wollten die Ehrenwachen vor der Tür sie aufhalten, aber dann erkannten sie, wer sie war und ließen sie passieren.  
  
Laguna war gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen, mit Ward und Kiros zu streiten, als sie eintrat. „... und ich sage, es ist noch zu früh!" behauptete er. „Wenn wir es den Leuten jetzt schon sagen, geraten sie in Panik und wenn sich dann nichts tut, sind sie sauer auf uns!"  
  
„Hey, ich hab ja nur einen Vorschlag gemacht", wehrte sich Kiros. „Aber sieh mal hinter dich, wir haben nämlich Besuch bekommen."  
  
Der Präsident drehte sich um und setzte sofort ein strahlendes Lächeln auf, als er Rinoa erblickte. „Rinoa! Welch nette Überraschung! Aber wieso bist du allein hier? Ist den anderen etwas zugestoßen?" Plötzlich wirkte er sehr besorgt. „Nein, nein", wehrte sie ab. „Den anderen geht's gut, bis auf Quistis." Dann erzählte sie knapp die ganze Geschichte. Als sie geendet hatte, war die gute Stimmung im Raum verflogen.  
  
„Das heißt also, dass wir jetzt nicht nur diesen Wahnsinnigen gegen uns haben, sondern auch jemanden, der ihm Einzelheiten über Esthar berichten kann." Laguna wirkte ziemlich besorgt. „Und das wiederum heißt, dass wir den Vorteil verlieren, den wir wegen seinen schlechten Informationen hatten. Ich glaube, unter diesen Umständen können wir es nicht riskieren, den Kampf in der Stadt stattfinden zu lassen. Wir werden ihn auf die Ebene davor verlagern, dort können wir dann auch unsere schweren Waffen einsetzen." Als er Rinoas erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, machte er eine abschwächende Geste. „Nichts Ernstes. Nur ein paar Elektrokanonen, die noch aus der Zeit von Adell stammen. Sie werden nicht genug Feuerkraft haben, um die Monsterhorde zu stoppen, aber wir können sie immerhin damit verhindern, dass zu viele der Bestien in die Stadt gelangen."  
  
Einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen, dann riss er sie wieder auf und wandte sich mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme an Kiros und Ward: „So, ihr beiden! Ich glaube, JETZT ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem die Bevölkerung in Panik geraten darf. Ruft das gesamte Militär zusammen und macht ihnen klar, dass sie sich auf der Ebene vor der Stadt Richtung Grandieri-Wald versammeln sollen. Wenn sie Glück haben, bekommen sie bald Gesellschaft zum Kartenspielen, bevor die Monsterschwemme anrollt. Und bringt Ell an einen Ort, wo sie sicher ist, aber ihre Kräfte wenn nötig einsetzen kann. Ab mit euch!"  
  
Die beiden verschwanden. Laguna stellte sich in seiner Lieblingsposition ans Fenster und sah hinaus. „Nun, da das Offizielle jetzt erledigt ist, können wir ja offen reden. Edea hat Recht, wenn man in die Schlacht zieht, sollte man vorher noch alles Wichtige erledigen. Wir hätten dieses Gespräch längst führen sollen." Er drehte sich um und blickte in Rinoas finsteres Gesicht. „Was ist? Hab' ich etwa was Falsches gesagt? Du siehst genau so aus wie Ell, als ich ihr verbieten musste, wegen eines Attentäters rauszugehen."  
  
„Wir hätten dieses Gespräch längst führen sollen!" Rinoa schnaubte verächtlich. „Genau so fängt mein Vater auch immer an, wenn er mir etwas ausreden will! Aber egal was du auch sagst, ich werde mich NICHT von Squall trennen! Wenn wir diese blöde Schlacht überleben, dann werden wir uns irgendwo hin zurückziehen, wo uns keiner von euch zwei finden kann. Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, dass du mit unserer Beziehung einverstanden bist, Laguna, aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt. Wahrscheinlich willst du nur, dass Squall auch noch eine Weile dir gehört."  
  
Laguna hatte diese Litanei stillschweigend über sich ergehen lassen. Er setzte sich auf die Ecke seines Schreibtischs und sah Rinoa erstaunt eine Weile lang an. Sie wurde unsicher. Ihr Vater hätte ihr nach dieser Rede zumindest widersprochen, wenn nicht gar einen Streit angefangen. Dass der Esthar-Präsident so ruhig blieb, brachte sie völlig aus dem Konzept.  
  
„Ich glaube, du hast mich da komplett falsch verstanden, junge Dame", entgegnete Laguna immer noch ruhig. „Ich habe nicht vor, mich gegen dich und Squall zu stellen, im Gegenteil. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich überhaupt das Recht dazu habe. Squall ist zwar mein Sohn, aber da ich ihn vor ein paar Monaten das erste Mal gesehen habe, kann ich doch keine Besitzansprüche auf ihn erheben. Er würde das doch ohnehin nicht zulassen, oder?"  
  
Nun war Rinoa überrascht. „Dann hast du wirklich nichts dagegen, dass er und ich zusammen sind?" vergewisserte sie sich. „Und nenn mich nicht junge Dame! Das hat mein Vater auch getan und ich hasse das!"  
  
„Nein, ich habe wirklich nichts dagegen,... junge Dame! Ich glaube, du bewertest deinen Vater viel zu streng, Rinoa. Versteh mich nicht falsch", sagte er schnell mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung, „ich halte ihn für einen arroganten, kalten Mann, der niemandem, besonders dir nicht, seine Gefühle offenbaren würde. Aber glaubst du nicht, dass das auch zum Teil deine Schuld ist? Zuerst ist ihm seine Frau gestorben, und dann hast du dich auch noch von ihm abgewandt. Wenn er auf Botschafterempfängen nicht immer so herablassend wäre, könnte er mir sogar Leid tun. Ich hoffe, dass ich mich mit dir besser verstehen werde als mit ihm. Also wehe, wenn ich irgendwelche Schattenseiten an dir entdecken sollte!"  
  
Rinoa strahlte ihn an. „Ach, die wirst du noch früh genug zu spüren bekommen", feixte sie. „Besonders in nächster Zeit. Squall und ich haben nämlich beschlossen, endgültig zusammenzuziehen. Und wir haben auch schon überlegt, ob wir dich zur Heirat einladen sollen!"  
  
Jetzt war zur Abwechslung Laguna baff, was Rinoa weiterhin grinsen ließ. Dann schrie er auf. „Ich Unglücksseliger!" brüllte er. „Womit habe ich das nur verdient? Hätte ich vorher nur nicht so gut von Carway geredet, jetzt muss ich ihn bald mit SCHWAGER ansprechen! Das ist zuviel!" Er sank zusammen. Rinoa musste beinahe lachen, als er wie ein Häufchen Elend vor ihr saß. Dennoch hörte sie unterdrückte Freude in seiner Stimme, als er leise sagte: „Aber versprich mir wenigstens eins: Kommt nicht so bald auf die Idee, ein Baby zu haben! Für die Bezeichnung Großvater fühle ich mich noch entschieden zu jung!"  
  
Das Mädchen wurde ein bisschen rot, dann lachte sie und umarmte Laguna, der dies willig geschehen ließ. „Versprochen... Papa!" meinte sie grinsend. Den nächsten Satz des ehemaligen Soldaten verstand sie nicht genau, aber sie nahm an, dass es sich um „Was hab ich nur verbrochen?" handelte.  
  
Er löste sich nach einer Weile wieder von ihr, mit der Begründung: „Lassen wir das jetzt lieber. Am Ende sieht uns noch jemand und erzählt es Squall. Er fordert mich dann sicher zu einem Duell heraus, und darin hab ich nicht so viel Übung wie er." Rinoa kicherte leise und hängte sich bei ihm ein. „Na, dann gehen wir mal zu den Truppen und warten auf ihn. Dann kann ich dich vor ihm beschützen!"  
  
Laguna versuchte, wenigstens etwas Würde zu bewahren, als Rinoa ihn aus dem Raum zerrte. Es gelang ihm nicht sonderlich gut. Er erkannte, dass er, sollte Esthar den Krieg überstehen, nicht viel Frieden finden würde... mit dieser Schwiegertochter... und ihrem Vater! Trotzdem seufzte er glücklich. Endlich kam wieder ein wenig Schwung in sein altes Leben!  
  
Xell hielt sich nicht lange damit auf, der Ragnarok nachzuwinken, als sie am Horizont verschwand, dazu war er einfach nicht der Typ. Statt dessen rannte er auf Balamb zu, seine Heimatstadt, wo er nach seiner Zeit im Waisenhaus von der Familie Dincht aufgenommen worden war. Hier hatte er das erste Mal seinen Großvater gesehen, als er in Militäruniform Leute kommandierte. Und hier hatte er den Entschluss gefasst, selbst Kämpfer zu werden. Seinen Eltern war es zwar nicht unbedingt recht gewesen, dass er sich für einen so gefährlichen Beruf entschieden hatte, aber wie alle Einwohner Balambs waren sie natürlich stolz darauf, was aus ihm geworden war.  
  
Als er näher kam, bemerkte er drei Beißkäfer, die vergeblich versuchten, in die Stadt zu gelangen. Sie hatten nicht mal mehr Zeit, einen Gedanken an Flucht zu verschwenden, als er schon zwei von ihnen mit einem flüchtigen Schlag aus der Luft geholt hatte. Auch der dritte lebte nicht sonderlich viel länger. Xell runzelte die Stirn und musste lachen, als ihm einfiel, dass dafür eigentlich Squall zuständig war. Nachdem er dem Monsterheer von Quistis'... Vater gegenübergestanden war, waren solche Gegner der reinste Hohn für ihn, aber wegen seiner immensen Kräfte vergaß er oft, dass auch diese Art Ungeheuer für Nicht-SEEDs tödlich sein konnte. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was hätte geschehen können, wenn diese Viecher auf eins der Nachbarskinder getroffen wären...  
  
Er schüttelte die trostlosen Gedanken ab und schritt mit einem Lächeln durchs Eingangstor. Der Gebrauchtwagen-Verleiher grüßte ihn freundlich, genau wie der Ladenbesitzer und der Hotelier, die er auf dem Hauptplatz des Ortes traf. Alle waren stolz darauf, dass jemand aus ihrer Kleinstadt dabei gewesen war, als Artemisia bezwungen wurde. Schade, dass er ihnen jetzt solche Nachrichten überbringen musste. Aber erst mal würde er seine Familie besuchen, wie Edea ihm geraten hatte.  
  
Als er anklopfte, hörte man eine wohlbekannte Stimme, die laut verkündete: „Ja, ja, ich komm ja schon. Sie brauchen nicht gleich die Tür einzuschlagen, ich höre noch sehr gut! Ach, das ist ja wie damals, als die Galbadier die Stadt besetzten..." Nachdem die Tür sich geöffnet hatte, blickte Xell in das überraschte Gesicht seiner Ziehmutter. „Xell!" keuchte sie. Dann fingen ihre Augen an zu leuchten, und sie umarmte ihren Sohn stürmisch. „Xell, mein Junge! Dass du dich auch wieder mal hier sehen lässt! Meine Güte, drück doch nicht so fest zu, du weißt doch, dass normale Menschen wie ich es nicht mit dir aufnehmen können. He, Jungs, kommt mal her, Xell ist wieder da!"  
  
Einen Moment lang hörte man hektisches Stuhlrücken, dann stürmten die Nachbarsjungen herein, die ihre Mutter mal wieder hinter sich ließen. „Xell, wieso bist du her gekommen?" „Hast du eine wichtige Mission?" „Kommen wieder neue Feinde nach Balamb?" „Wieso sind die anderen SEEDs nicht da?" Von überall strömten die Fragen auf ihn ein, aber er machte lachend eine beschwichtigende Geste.  
  
„Ruhe, Ruhe mal, Leute, ich kann doch nichts sagen, wenn ihr so herumschreit! Na also, schon besser. Nein, ich bin allein hier, und es kommt auch kein neuer Einmarsch von Feinden auf euch zu. Ich wollte euch einfach nur mal einen überraschenden Besuch abstatten, um zu sehen, ob man sich noch an mich erinnert."  
  
„So'n Quatsch, wie könnte man dich vergessen?" meinte einer der Jungen. Der andere ging in seine persönliche Kampfstellung, wie er es nannte und behauptete: „He, Xell, ich hab eine neue Kampftechnik entwickelt, mit der ich jedes Monster fertig machen kann, das Balamb zu nahe kommt. Wenn ich alt genug bin, melde ich mich auch beim Garden an." Ihre Mutter lächelte, sagte aber: „Du bist noch viel zu jung, um das zu entscheiden. Xell ist auch erst in den Garden gegangen, als er älter war als du! Momentan musst du noch viel lernen."  
  
„Ja, das solltest du", stimmte Xell zu. „Und überleg dir wirklich gut, ob du SEED werden willst. Es könnte sein, dass du dann Dinge tun musst, die dir nicht gefallen." Einen Augenblick lang starrte er ins Leere, dann fing er sich wieder und bemerkte: „Aber wenn du bis dahin deine Techniken übst, um Balamb zu beschützen, brauche ich ja gar nicht mehr so oft herzukommen. Wer weiß, vielleicht bist du ja in ein paar Jahren der große Held, wenn sich an mich gerade noch meine Eltern erinnern."  
  
„So, jetzt aber raus mit euch!" bestimmte Frau Dincht fest. „Ihr seht doch, dass der Junge erst mal was essen und sich ausruhen muss. Zweifellos hat er gerade mehrere gefährliche Monster besiegt, bevor er hierher gekommen ist. Ihr könnt ja in der Zwischenzeit in der ganzen Stadt verbreiten, dass er wieder da ist. Auf Wiedersehen, Frau Nachbarin!"  
  
Nachdem die Nachbarsfamilie draußen war, wandte sich seine Mutter wieder zu Xell um. „So, und jetzt wirst du dich erst mal hinsetzen und mir ganz genau erzählen, was passiert ist", sagte sie ernst. „Du hast vorher so bekümmert gewirkt, als du über die Pflicht gesprochen hast. Was ist los?"  
  
Vor seinen Eltern konnte man anscheinend nichts Wichtiges verbergen. Xell setzte sich und fing an zu erzählen. Er war bei weitem kein so guter Redner wie Squall oder gar Laguna, aber die Geschichte fand beinahe von allein den Weg zu seinen Lippen. Nach ein paar Minuten war er fertig und blickte seine Mutter, die die ganze Zeit wortlos zugehört hatte, herausfordernd an. Was würde sie dazu sagen?  
  
„Schlimme Geschichte, wirklich", brachte sie nach einer gewissen Sammelphase heraus. „Und ich dachte, ihr hättet nach eurem großen Kampf jetzt endlich eine Chance auf Ruhe und Frieden. Dass deine... Freundin (Sie brachte es nicht fertig, die ehemalige Waisenhaus-Gefährtin ihres Sohnes Schwester zu nennen) so etwas getan hat, tut mir Leid. Es muss dir sehr schwer fallen, gegen einen solchen Gegner anzutreten. Du wirst doch antreten, oder?"  
  
Irrte er sich, oder klang seine Mutter traurig? „Ja", antwortete er. „Ich muss. Ich und die anderen, wir sind die stärksten Kämpfer dieser Welt. Wir können nicht einfach kneifen, weil wir Skrupel haben, einen Gegner zu bekämpfen. Wir wurden ausgebildet, um die Menschen vor übernatürlichen Mächten zu schützen, und das werden wir tun. Wir sind SEEDs!"  
  
Seine Mutter lächelte. „Du brauchst dich hier nicht zu verstellen, Xell", tadelte sie liebevoll. „Du bist völlig verunsichert, weil du gegen jemanden kämpfen sollst, dem du vertraut hast und der sich von euch abgewandt hat. Das macht einem schwer zu schaffen, das hat schon dein Großvater gewusst. Aber du darfst die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Vielleicht wendet sich ja doch noch alles zum Guten!"  
  
Er lächelte zurück, aber es war nicht ganz echt. „Danke, Mum! Aber ich glaube nicht so recht an Wunder, die genau dann auftauchen, wenn man sie braucht. Wir werden uns wahrscheinlich ganz auf uns selbst verlassen müssen. So, ich muss wieder los. Ich habe... Edea versprochen, mit Direktor Cid zu sprechen. Er muss uns mit dem Garden helfen, dann gelingt es uns vielleicht, den Beschwörer einzuschüchtern."  
  
„Glaubst du das wirklich, nachdem Quistis ihn nun berät?" fragte seine Mutter, aber dann stand sie auf. „Nun, das wird sich ja alles finden. Aber ich hatte gehofft, dass du noch etwas länger bleiben könntest. Dein Vater wäre bald nach Hause gekommen und er hätte sich sehr gefreut, dich wiederzusehen. Irgendwie ist er immer dann außer Haus, wenn du mal Zeit für uns findest." Sie umarmte ihn, aber Xell löste sich nach einer ihm lange erscheinenden Zeit von ihr.  
  
„Mum", beschwerte er sich. „Du tust ja so, als würde ich in den sicheren Tod gehen! Das ist nicht sehr aufbauend, weißt du? Ich habe einen sehr schweren Kampf zu bestehen, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich beabsichtige, mich vom nächstbesten Monster besiegen zu lassen."  
  
Seine Mutter rieb sich die Augen. „Natürlich", antwortete sie. „Der größte Krieger Balambs, einer der Bezwinger Artemisias, kann ja von Monstern nicht mehr ernsthaft verletzt werden. Das denken die Leute da draußen, Xell. Aber ich weiß, dass du nicht immer Krieger warst, und damals musstest du dir von Leuten helfen lassen. Und dass einer derjenigen, denen du dich früher anvertraut hast, jetzt gegen dich steht. Deswegen wirst du zögern, deine Freundin zu töten, solltest du diese Gelegenheit haben." Sie hob die Hand, als er widersprechen wollte. „Du wirst zögern, Xell, aber das ist nichts Schlechtes. Im Gegenteil, wenn du Quistis ohne Schuldgefühle umbringen könntest, hätte ich Angst vor dir. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du das Richtige tun wirst." Sie wischte sich mit der Schürze über das Gesicht.  
  
„Geh jetzt, Xell. Aber versprich mir, dass du mich nach diesem Kampf besuchen wirst. Und der nächste Besuch sollte etwas länger sein als dieser hier." Xell grinste sie an. „Versprochen. Ich hoffe, Dad ist beim nächsten Mal auch da. Ich sehne mich schon wieder nach seinem herzlichen „Findest du auch mal wieder eine Minute Zeit für deine Familie?" Tschüss, Mum. Ich komme bestimmt wieder!" Ein paar Sekunden später fiel die Tür hinter ihm zu.  
  
„Ja", flüsterte Frau Dincht, während sie sich wieder setzte. „Ja, das hoffe ich wirklich."  
  
„Das sind wahrlich nicht die Nachrichten, die ich mir erhofft hatte", kommentierte Direktor Cid Xell's Rapport. Er hatte schon Schlimmes geahnt, als er den jungen Faustkämpfer aus dem Lift treten hörte und Shou ihm mitteilte, der Direktor wäre nicht zu sprechen. „Der Termin, der wichtiger ist als meine Nachrichten, muss erst noch festgesetzt werden!" hatte er ihr geantwortet. „Und nebenbei kann auch keine Arbeitsunterbrechung so viel Schaden anrichten wie ich, wenn ich die Tür aus den Angeln hebe! Also, kriege ich eine Audienz oder muss ich einfach so ins Büro platzen? Squall schickt mich mit einer äußerst dringenden Meldung!" Aber das, was er gehört hatte, übertraf seine wirrsten Alpträume.  
  
„Quistis ist also jetzt auf der Seite dieses Monsterbeschwörers, den sie für ihren Vater hält? Ich muss gestehen, hätte ich es nicht aus Ihrem Mund gehört, würde ich es nicht glauben! Eine ehemalige Ausbilderin hat ihre eigene Lehre verraten?" Sorgenvoll schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte schon einmal so etwas durchgemacht, als er Squall und seine Freunde gegen seine Frau Edea antreten ließ. Damals war zum Glück niemand getötet worden. Aber würde das diesmal auch so sein? Würde er eins seiner ehemaligen Waisenhauskinder verlieren? Oder gar alle seine Geschwister?  
  
Seufzend stand er auf. „Wenn ich recht verstehe, dann sollen wir Ihnen wohl bei der Verteidigung von Esthar zur Seite stehen. Nun, da eine der unsrigen den Angriff leiten wird, haben wir wohl kaum eine andere Wahl, wie? Shou", wandte er sich an seine Assistentin. „Sagen Sie Niida Bescheid, dass wir ihn auf der Brücke brauchen! Wir müssen auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Esthar! Haben wir dieses Gerät aus Esthar schon getestet, das es dem Garden ermöglicht, über hohe Klippen zu fliegen? Egal, wir werden es riskieren müssen."  
  
Die junge Frau verschwand. Xell sah ihr nach, dann sagte er: „Auf ein Wort noch, Direktor. Bevor ich nach Balamb kam, war ich mit den anderen bei Edea im Waisenhaus. Sie besteht darauf, dass wir sie mit dem Garden abholen kommen. Und sie hat extra darauf hingewiesen, dass Sie es mit ihr zu tun bekommen, wenn Sie diesen Befehl verweigern!"  
  
„Hat sie das, ja?" murmelte Cid. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass nun auch seine Frau in Gefahr geraten sollte, wenn ihre Kinder schon an vorderster Front stehen würden. „Nun, da habe ich ja wohl keine Wahl. Sie würde mich über alle Kontinente jagen, wenn ich diesem Befehl zuwiderhandle. Gut, wir machen also einen Zwischenstopp auf Centra. Haben Sie sonst noch unangenehme Nachrichten für mich?"  
  
Xell lächelte leicht. „Nein, für heute nicht. Aber keine Sorge, zweifellos kommen wieder welche rein, wenn wir Esthar erreicht haben." Cid rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, vermutlich", bestätigte er.  
  
Selphie drehte sich um und nickte Irvine zu, der hinter ihr in der Ragnarok stand und den Knopf für die Schließung der Schleuse betätigte. „Bis späääääter!" rief sie ihm zu. „Amüsiert euch guuuut!" „Pass gut auf dich auf, Sephie", antwortete Irvine. „Nicht, dass du uns im Endkampf einfach im Stich lässt!" Er versuchte zu grinsen, aber es gelang ihm nicht richtig. Er fühlte sich noch immer etwas unwohl, wenn er mit ihr sprach. Sein Gegenüber strahlte ihn an. „Keine Soooorge! Schließlich schuldest du mir noch eine Partie Triple Triad. Ich verlaaaaange, dass wir sie nach dem Kampf in Esthar austragen." Diesmal grinste er wirklich. „Versprochen." Er sagte noch etwas, aber die sich schließende Klappe unterbrach das Gespräch.  
  
Das Mädchen prüfte das Netz, das noch immer an der Wand ihres ehemaligen Gardens hing. Es war inzwischen zwar versucht worden, die Tür auszubessern, aber noch immer bestand ein nicht unbeträchtliches Risiko, wenn man unter den Steinen durchging. Sicher war sicher. Und so sportlich, wie sie war, bereitete es ihr ohnehin keine Mühe, die Mauer zu erklimmen. Als sie oben angekommen war, war sie angenehm überrascht. Die Wiederaufbauarbeiten des Trabia-Gardens hatten zwar schon vor Monaten begonnen, aber am Anfang war die ganze Sache etwas schleppend vorangegangen, weil das nötige Geld für dieses Projekt fehlte. Erst, als die Schwesterschule in Balamb beschloss, Trabia das Bare zu spenden, welches sie für die Beseitigung der Hexe Adell von Esthar bekommen hatte, ging es aufwärts. Zuerst hatte der Direktor das Geld gar nicht annehmen wollen (O-Ton: „Wir können doch kein Geld von Ausländern annehmen!"), aber als Selphie selbst gekommen war und es ihm als ehemalige Schülerin überreicht hatte, fügte er sich.  
  
Während der Balamb-Garden stark an ein überdimensionales Schneckenhaus erinnerte, und der Galbadia-Garden von außen wie ein zum Angriff bereiter Käfer aussah, hatten sich die Verantwortlichen offenbar entschlossen, die Kampfschule von Trabia im Esthar-Stil zu gestalten: hoch, aber alles abgerundet und lichtanziehend. Selphie vermisste zwar den Stil des alten Gebäudes sehr, aber die Stadt von Squalls Vater hatte auch ihre Reize. Sie glaubte, dass man in diesem Garden gut arbeiten würde können. Langsam ließ sie sich zu Boden gleiten.  
  
„Selphie?" meldete sich plötzlich eine Stimme, die vom Gebäude her kam. „Selphie Tilmitt? Du alte Draufgängerin lebst noch immer? Himmel, was führt dich denn hierher zurück?"  
  
Sie hatte die Stimme sofort erkannt. „Kiveni? Die haben dich noch immer niiiicht rausgeworfen? Wo bist duuuu denn?" Wild schwenkte sie den Kopf und fand ihre beste Freundin in Trabia unter einem der jungen Bäume, den sie nach dem Raketenbeschuss gepflanzt hatte. Sie pflegte immer zu sagen, dass diese Bäume ihr dabei halfen, das Feuer zu vergessen. Allerdings hatte sie Selphie gestanden, dass sie noch immer davon träumte.  
  
Kiveni hatte sich aufgesetzt. „Na, hier, wo denn sonst? Aber wieso bist du allein hierher gekommen? Wo sind deine neuen Freunde aus Balamb? Mann, ich hätte zu gern noch einmal diesen netten Kerl aus Galbadia gesehen, wie hieß er noch mal... ah, ja Irvine Kinneas!"  
  
Selphie hob misstrauisch die Augenbrauen. „Wieso denn daaaas?" erkundigte sie sich argwöhnisch. „Hast du etwa voooor, etwas mit ihm anzufangen? Tja, ich muss dich enttäuschen, momentan fliegt er gerade mit Squall nach Galbadia."  
  
Kiveni grinste sie an. „Habe ich da etwa Eifersucht aus deiner Stimme gehört? Man könnte meinen, du findest mehr an ihm als ich! Aber setz dich erst mal, bevor du deiner Entrüstung Luft machst, man kann doch nicht den ganzen Tag stehen. Und jetzt erzähl mal, was sich so in den letzten Monaten abgespielt hat. Hast du im Garden schon einen Jungen gefunden, der dir gefällt?"  
  
Selphie sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Duuuu hast schon immer versucht, mich zu verkuppeln. Nicht, dass ich dir deswegen böse wäre, aber ich denke, dass ich dabeiiii auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden habe! Und wegen Irvine, da gibt's nichts zu erzählen. Wir sind nur gute Freunde, wie damals im Waisenhaus, weiter niiiichts."  
  
Ihre Freundin wirkte überrascht. „Tatsächlich?" erkundigte sie sich. „Als ihr das letzte Mal hier wart, hab ich wirklich geglaubt, dass er mehr für dich übrig hätte. Er schien ständig Blicke auf dich zu werfen, hast du das etwa nicht gemerkt? Ich glaube nicht, dass das allein deshalb war, weil er in dir eine alte Spielkameradin entdeckt hatte. Hat er in all der Zeit wirklich nicht versucht, dir näher zu kommen?"  
  
Selphie wurde ein bisschen rot, als sie an den Handkuss dachte, den Irvine ihr vor dem Kampf gegen den Beschwörer gegeben hatte. Damals hatte er nicht so cool gewirkt wie sonst, wenn er ein Mädchen anmachte (Sie hatte ihn oft genug dabei beobachtet). Eher überrascht über sich selbst. Komischer Gedanke. „N-nein, nicht wirklich. Jedenfalls nichts Eindeutiges. Aaaaaber lass uns jetzt bitte das Thema wechseln, ja?"  
  
„Wieso denn? Hab ich etwa einen wunden Punkt berührt?" hakte Kiveni grinsend nach. „Gut, wenn es dir wirklich zu peinlich ist. Aber ich beharre weiterhin darauf: Der Typ hat etwas für dich übrig. Weswegen bist du jetzt hergekommen? Du hast vorhin erwähnt, er und dieser andere tolle Typ, Squall, wären nach Galbadia geflogen. Übrigens" fragte sie, die Stimme senkend, „ist der noch immer mit dieser Rinoa zusammen?"  
  
Als Selphie nickte, seufzte sie. „Schade", kommentierte sie, „wieder ein gut aussehender freier Junge weniger auf der Welt. Ich hab wohl nie Glück!"  
  
„Aaaach was, das wird schon mal werden!" versuchte ihre Freundin sie zu trösten. „Was deine Fraaaage von vorhin angeht: Ich bin hier, weil ich den Direktor um Unterstützung bitten muss. Es wird bald einen mächtig wichtigen Kampf geben, bei dem wir alle, die nur ein bisschen kämpfen können, um Hilfe bitten müssen. Wiiiiiirklich üble Sache!" Dann erzählte sie die ganze Geschichte, angefangen von Koyo-Koyos Erscheinen im Garden. Kiveni hörte ihr zu, ohne eine Zwischenfrage zu stellen, und auch, als Selphie geendet hatte, sagte sie eine ganze Weile lang nichts.  
  
„Mann!" kommentierte sie schließlich. „Das ist aber echt ernst! Und ihr wollt tatsächlich gegen eure eigene Fast-Schwester antreten? Hört sich nach einem schweren Gewissenskonflikt an, wenn du mich fragst! Willst du das denn wirklich?" Als sie sah, wie unglücklich Selphie drein sah, legte sie ihr den Arm um die Schulter. „Tut mir Leid. Das hätt' ich nicht fragen müssen. Natürlich, du bist ein SEED und musst tun, was man dich gelehrt hat. Langsam kommen mir Zweifel, ob ich selbst zum SEED geeignet bin, wenn ich dann solche Entscheidungen fällen muss!"  
  
„Ich bezweifle, ob dann überhaupt jemand zum SEED geeignet ist!" flüsterte Selphie. Sie sah so ernst aus, dass sie Kiveni fast wie eine Fremde vorkam. „Ich will nicht gegen Quistis kämpfen, wirklich nicht. Aber wenn wir uns ihr und ihrem Vater niiiicht entgegenstellen, dann wird Esthar zerstört. Und das können wir nicht zulassen."  
  
Minutenlang schwiegen beide und Selphie lehnte sich an die Schulter ihrer Freundin. Dann, nachdem beide ihre trüben Gedanken durchgekaut hatten, sahen sie sich an. „Komm schon", meinte Kiveni. „Du machst mir ja angst! So kenne ich dich ja überhaupt nicht. Ich werde dich jetzt erst mal im Garden herumführen, dann werden wir sehen, ob ich die wahre Selphie nicht doch wieder rauslocken kann. Wir haben jede Menge toller Sachen eingebaut, die wir früher nicht hatten, dank eurer Riesenspende. Ich muss dir unbedingt zeigen, was wir mit deinem alten Zimmer gemacht haben!"  
  
Von einer Sekunde auf die andere strahlte Selphie sie wieder an. „Na, dann looooos!" rief sie. „Ich hab nicht allzu viel Zeit und will uuuunbedingt alles sehen. Wieso sitzt du noch hier? Wir sollten längst unterwegs sein!"  
  
„Na also", lachte Kiveni. „Das ging ja schnell. Du bist wieder ganz die alte. Wir gehen jetzt mal gemütlich den Garden durch, und nachher bringe ich dich gleich zum Direktor. Keine Sorge wegen der Unterstützung, wir haben zwar hier keine richtigen SEEDs, aber kämpfen können wir deshalb auch!"  
  
„Weiß ich dooooch!" krähte Selphie fröhlich. „Schließlich hab ich's ja hier gelernt! Los, gehen wir endlich, wir haben schon genug Zeit vertrödelt!" Dann erst bemerkte sie, dass Kiveni sie verschlagen angrinste. „Waaas ist denn?" „Nichts, nichts", behauptete die. „Ich frage mich nur, ob dieser Irvine wirklich..."  
  
Die Kadetten im Garden staunten nicht schlecht, als sie Kiveni Sekunden später lachend hereinlaufen sahen, verfolgt von der größten Heldin des ganzen Gardens, die sie wutschnaubend aufforderte, endlich mit „diesem" Thema aufzuhören. Sie fragten sich, ob man vom vielen Lernen Wahnvorstellungen bekommen konnte, kamen dann zu dem Schluss, dass das nicht wahrscheinlich war und rannten hinter den Mädchen hinterher. Schließlich sah man so etwas nicht alle Tage!  
  
Hätte Irvine gewusst, über was Selphie zu der Zeit, als er die Ragnarok verließ, plauderte, wäre seine Laune vermutlich himmelhochjauchzend gewesen. So war er ziemlich nachdenklich, als er das Schiff in der Ferne verschwinden sah und sich dann bereitmachte, den Galbadia-Garden zu betreten. Wieso konnte er nur nicht mehr so ungezwungen mit dem Mädchen reden, seit er ihr diesen verwünschten Kuss gegeben hatte? Er konnte ohne Übertreibung behaupten, schon einige Erfahrung in solchen Sachen zu besitzen, aber so unsicher war er nie gewesen. Er wollte mit Selphie zusammensein, nichts lieber als das, und es dämmerte ihm auch schon eine Zeitlang, dass aus einer solchen Beziehung auch mehr werden könnte, aber das war nur seine Meinung.  
  
Bei Selphie wusste man nie, woran man war. Sie versteckte alles, was zu einem erwachsenen Menschen gehörte, tief in sich und ließ immer nur das Kind sprechen. Nur bei diesem Handkuss hatte er gedacht, ihre wahren Gefühle sehen zu können, aber dann war sie wieder in ihr altes Ich zurückgefallen. Andererseits war es genau diese Unschuld, die ihn anzog. Die meisten anderen Freundinnen, die er gehabt hatte, hatten in ihm den coolen Draufgänger, den charmanten Verführer oder den wortgewandten Freund gesehen, mit dem sie angeben konnten, aber mit Selphie war das anders. Sie sah in ihm anscheinend nur so etwas wie einen Bruder und Spielgefährten. Wieso musste Liebe etwas so Kompliziertes sein?  
  
„Irvine Kinneas?" fragte auf einmal eine Stimme neben ihm. „Bist du's wirklich, du alter Schwerenöter?" Er sah sich suchend um und entdeckte mit seinem Kennerblick rasch ein hellhaariges, schlankes Mädchen mit Brille, das ihn erfreut musterte. „Was treibt dich denn hierher? Hast du die Mädchen in Balamb schon alle durchprobiert und willst dich wieder hier austoben?"  
  
Irvine konnte nicht von sich behaupten, dass er ein gutes Namensgedächtnis besaß, aber gewisse Personen merkt man sich leicht. Zum Beispiel jene, die einem immer das ins Gesicht schleuderten, was sie dachten. „Crys?" fragte er. Dann setzte er ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf, rückte seinen Hut zurecht und verbeugte sich leicht. „Tja, ich muss zugeben, dass in Balamb der Andrang nach mir nicht so groß ist wie erhofft, mein Gruppenführer Squall beansprucht leider den größten Fanclub für sich. Also zog ich es vor, reuevoll wieder hierher zurückzukommen und hübschen Damen wie dir die Frage zu stellen, wie es derzeit um sie steht."  
  
Crys kicherte leise. „Du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert, Kinneas!" meinte sie gespielt streng. „Du versuchst es immer wieder mit der gleichen Masche, und ich muss dann immer wieder erstaunt feststellen, dass sie auch bei mir wirkt. Aber als wir zusammen waren, hast du mir immer einen Handkuss gegeben, wenn du nach einer kurzen Affäre reuevoll zurückgekehrt bist!"  
  
Irvine schlug sich an die Brust und verzog das Gesicht. „Oh, das gibt meinem Herz den Gnadenstoß. So lange musste es sich nach den wunderschönen Galbadianerinnen verzehren, und dann hört es solch brutale Worte! Aber du hast ja Recht, ich vernachlässige wirklich meine Pflichten als Galan." Er nahm ihre ausgestreckten Finger sanft hoch, nahm den Hut ab, beugte sich zu ihnen hinunter und – erstarrte.  
  
Es ging nicht. Er konnte ihre Hand unmöglich küssen, ohne dass sofort diese unangenehme und doch so wertvolle Erinnerung in ihm hochschoss. Beinahe hastig ließ er ihre Hand los, setzte seinen Hut wieder auf und drehte sich um. „Tut mir Leid", murmelte er. „Ich kann das nicht tun. Hab's wohl in Balamb während den vielen Ehrungen verlernt."  
  
Er spürte Crys' Blick, erstaunt, aber nicht verletzt. „Wer ist sie?" Nur drei Worte. Aber sie erschreckten ihn mehr als jeder Vorwurf, den sie ihm hätte machen können. Dennoch hatte er sich gut genug in der Gewalt, um keine dumme Gegenfrage zu stellen. Das hätte seinen guten Ruf hier völlig ruiniert, dachte er zynisch. Crys deutete sein Schweigen anscheinend falsch, denn sie fuhr fort: „Irvine, ich will jetzt keine Ausrede hören! Ich weiß, dass du außer mir hier in Galbadia eine Menge Freundinnen hattest, wahrscheinlich auch noch gleichzeitig. Aber ich bin nicht so wie die meisten anderen, die auf deinen Charme reingefallen sind und mächtig damit angegeben haben. Ich kenne dich. Ich weiß, dass du bisher noch nie in Verlegenheit warst, wenn es darum ging, ein Mädchen zu küssen. Also, welches erstaunliche Geschöpf hat dich derart bezaubert?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob du sie kennst", erklärte er zögernd, drehte sich aber noch immer nicht um. „Sie war damals im Waisenhaus, wo ich aufwuchs. Ich habe sie zusammen mit den anderen getroffen, als sie einen Scharfschützen für das Edea-Attentat suchten. Ihr Name ist Selphie Tilmitt."  
  
„Selphie Tilmitt", wiederholte sie. „Ja, ich habe von ihr gehört, wenn auch nur wenig. Angeblich soll sie ziemlich kindisch sein und einen komischen Sprachfehler zu haben. Außerdem soll sie sehr unbekümmert sein, auch im Kampf. Hast du früher nicht immer behauptet, dass du solche Eigenschaften bei einem Mädchen nicht gerade schätzt?"  
  
„Das geht dich nichts an!" platzte er heraus. Er zitterte vor Wut. Was fiel ihr ein, an seinem Privatleben herumzunörgeln. „Mit Selphie kann ich wenigstens über alles reden, nicht nur darüber, wie hübsch sie aussieht! Außerdem ist sie eine hervorragende Kämpferin! Ich glaube nicht, dass eine von euch den Kampf mit Artemisia überlebt hätte! Sie schon!" Jetzt drehte er sich um, mit zornigem, aber verunsichertem Blick. „Und sie schafft es, dass ich mich in ihrer Nähe wirklich wohl fühle. Das war bei fast keiner von euch so", fauchte er.  
  
Zu seinem nicht geringen Erstaunen lächelte Crys. „Wenn mir das jemand gestern gesagt hätte", schmunzelte sie. „Der große Casanova Irvine Kinneas, von einem Mädchen verunsichert, das sich benimmt wie ein Kind! Einfach großartig!" Schlagartig wurde sie wieder ernst. „Du bist dir nicht sicher, ob sie deine Gefühle erwidert, nicht wahr?" vermutete sie. „Deshalb konntest du mir keinen Handkuss geben. Und deshalb bist du so gereizt. Du weißt einfach nicht, wie du dich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollst."  
  
Irvine war überrascht. „Woher weißt du das alles?" wollte er wissen. Sie lächelte wieder, diesmal allerdings traurig. „Was glaubst du denn, wie es mir gegangen ist, als wir ein Paar waren?" fragte sie leise. „Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich machen sollte, um deine Aufmerksamkeit von all den anderen Mädchen auf mich zu lenken. Du wolltest damals keine echte Beziehung, du wolltest dir nur einen Ruf aufbauen. Ich habe dich wirklich geliebt, Irvine, damals. Aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich es dir sagen sollte." Sie trat näher an ihn heran. „Deshalb gebe ich dir einen Rat. Rede mit Selphie über das, was du für sie empfindest. Wenn du es für dich behältst, wird dich die Ungewissheit eines Tages auffressen."  
  
Einen Moment lang sah Irvine sie an, voller Erstaunen, was aus dem schüchternen, naiven Mädchen geworden war, das vor Jahren einmal mit ihm gegangen war. Dann verzog er die Lippen und hob ihr Kinn hoch. „Du bist wirklich etwas Besonderes", flüsterte er. „Schade, dass ich das nicht früher gemerkt habe. Wie dumm ich doch damals war."  
  
„Ja, sehr schade", stimmte sie zu. Dann hängte sie sich bei ihm ein und sah ihn spitzbübisch an. „Ich denke, dafür habe ich eine Entschädigung verdient. Du lässt dich von mir jetzt durch den Garden führen, so, dass uns alle sehen. Und dabei erzählst du mir, weswegen du wirklich gekommen bist!"  
  
„Einverstanden!"  
  
Überall, wo sie entlanggingen, steckten die Schüler die Köpfe zusammen und murmelten Dinge wie: „Doch, das IST Irvine Kinneas. Und er ist wegen Crys zurückgekommen..." Die beiden ließen sich davon nicht stören. Irvine erzählte die ganze Geschichte, und Crys hörte ihm zu, wobei sie gelegentlich kleinere Fragen stellte. Schließlich, als er fertig war, waren sie beim Büro des Direktors angekommen.  
  
„Da habt ihr ja einiges am Hals, du und deine Freunde", bemerkte sie und ließ seinen Arm los. „Was habt ihr jetzt vor zu tun?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Squall hat mich hierher geschickt, um den Galbadia- Garden aufzufordern, den anderen Gardens bei der Schlacht beizustehen. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob sich das mit den Interessen Galbadias vereinbaren lässt. Schließlich ist Esthar eine Konkurrenzstadt."  
  
„Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen", entgegnete sie. „Unser neuer Direktor hält nicht viel von Politik. Für ihn zählt nur, ob der Auftraggeber vermögend genug ist und ob die Schüler ihre Fähigkeiten perfektionieren können. Ich denke, wir beide könnten ihn dazu bewegen, euch zu helfen."  
  
„Wieso habe ich bloß das Gefühl, dass du mich nicht zufällig hierher geführt hast?" fragte er sie mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Vermutlich, weil dem so ist!" antwortete sie. „Komm jetzt! Wenn ich die Sachlage richtig verstanden habe, haben die Esthar-Bürger nicht mehr viel Zeit und wir einen weiten Weg!" Sie öffnete die Tür und betrat das Direktorat. Irvine folgte ihr.  
  
Obwohl man es ihm nicht ansah, war Squall ziemlich mulmig zumute, als er die Ragnarok vor Deling City, der Hauptstadt von Galbadia, landete. Er hatte keine Angst vor Oberst Carway, und er hatte auch sicher keine Scheu, Rinoas Vater seine unverblümte Meinung über ihn ins Gesicht zu sagen, sollte er es für unvermeidbar halten. Aber mit ihm über dieses Thema zu reden, ohne dass es dabei zum Streit kam..., das war etwas, das er zwischen den Kategorien „Vielleicht klappt es eventuell, wenn du viel Glück hast" und „Versuch's erst gar nicht" einstufte.  
  
Er verließ das Raumschiff langsam, schloss die Luke sorgfältig und ging ohne besondere Eile auf die Stadt zu. Das konnte er immerhin anderen so erklären, dass er Irvine genug Zeit lassen musste, hierher zu kommen, wenn er keinen Erfolg hatte, aber er zweifelte nicht daran, dass keiner seiner Freunde das glauben würde. Es war schrecklich, wenn die Leute einen so gut kannten! Besonders, wenn es sich dabei um einige der größten Klatschmäuler von ganz Balamb handelte.  
  
Die Stadt war immer noch so hektisch wie früher, auch wenn jetzt nicht mehr so viele Soldaten herumlungerten. Squall musste schmunzeln, wenn er daran dachte, dass auch sein Vater mal hier „herumgelungert" war. Galbadia war schon immer ein Militärstaat gewesen, das hatte sich auch in den letzten Monaten nicht geändert. Die Einwohner waren noch immer etwas nervös, was das neu aufgetauchte Esthar anging. Er glaubte kaum, dass sich das galbadianische Heer dazu bereit erklären würde, dem Feindstaat zu helfen.  
  
Er nahm nicht den Bus, da er es gewohnt war, in Städten herumzulaufen. Er war so fast so schnell wie die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel, mit dem Vorteil, dass er sich nicht zusammenquetschen lassen musste. Die Villa von Oberst Carway lag etwas außerhalb des Zentrums, was nicht unbedingt schlecht war. Es kamen nicht mehr so viele Leute hierher, was bedeutete, dass es hier deutlich ruhiger war. Selbst eine bewaffnete Auseinandersetzung zwischen dem Oberst und ihm (jetzt war er schon so weit, dass er so etwas annahm!) würde man außerhalb dieses Gebäudes nicht hören.  
  
Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten, bis er hineingebeten wurde. Sein Name war in diesem Haus nicht sehr beliebt, es war anzunehmen, dass auch Rinoas Vater dieses Gespräch so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen wollte. Aber diesmal würde er nicht nur ein formelles Gespräch führen müssen. Als sich die Tür zu Carways Arbeitszimmer hinter ihm schloss, kam es ihm vor, als wäre er eingeschlossen worden, wie damals der Trupp, den Quistis angeführt hatte. Quistis...  
  
„Nun, Herr Leonhart, was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches?" drang die Stimme des Obersts durch seine Gedanken. „Sie wollten mich umgehend sprechen, also kommen Sie auch gleich zur Sache!"  
  
Squall zeigte nicht, dass ihm der Ton Carways nicht gefiel und nahm Haltung an. „Ich bin hier, weil ich ein offizielles Ansuchen der SEEDs an das galbadianische Militär zu überbringen habe. Ein äußerst dringendes Ansuchen!"  
  
Rinoas Vater, der in seinem hohen Sessel saß, hob eine Augenbraue. „Äußerst dringend, so? Und um was möchten die allmächtigen SEEDs das Heer von Galbadia bitten?"  
  
Wäre Xell hier gestanden und nicht Squall, dann hätte er den Oberst vermutlich angeschrieen, er blieb jedoch völlig ruhig. Äußerlich zumindest. Rasch und ohne Ausschmückungen schilderte er die Lage, in der sich Esthar momentan befand. Er versuchte, im Gesicht seines Gegenübers zu lesen, aber es blieb unbewegt. Nur die Augen musterten ihn nicht unbedingt freundlich. „Deshalb bitten wir im Namen von Esthar um Hilfe gegen das Monsterheer!" beendete er sein Plädoyer.  
  
Carway nickte, stand auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum. „Nun, ich denke nicht, dass ich Ihnen in dieser Sache behilflich sein kann, Leonhart", verkündete er. „Natürlich werde ich sie an das Oberkommando weiterleiten, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie sich schnell genug auf eine Strategie einigen können, wie mit dieser Gefahr umzugehen ist. Immerhin steht auch Galbadia auf dem Spiel, wie Sie selbst gesagt haben."  
  
Und sollten Sie schnell genug eine Strategie finden, so werden die Soldaten wahrscheinlich in dem Moment unabkömmlich sein, dachte Squall. Das war keine Überraschung. „Wenn dies alles ist, was Sie mir zu sagen hatte, dann können Sie ja wieder gehen", merkte der Oberst an. „Ich werde mich bemühen, meinen Vorgesetzten schnellstmöglich zu informieren, aber wie gesagt, ich bezweifle, dass das Heer rechtzeitig einsatzbereit sein wird! Tut mir Leid!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um.  
  
So hört es sich aber nicht an, dachte der SEED. Eher im Gegenteil. „Wenn Sie noch einige Minuten für mich opfern könnten, würde ich gerne noch etwas Persönliches mit Ihnen besprechen, Oberst! Über Ihre Tochter!" sagte er laut. Rinoas Vater lachte, aber es klang nicht gerade fröhlich. „Und was gibt es da zu besprechen, SEED?" fragte er bitter. „Sie hat sich für Sie entschlossen und gegen ihren Vater. Es ist entschieden!"  
  
„Rinoa sieht das nicht so", entgegnete Squall. „Sie spricht nicht darüber, aber ich glaube, sie würde sich besser fühlen, wenn sie wüsste, dass sie mit unserer Beziehung einverstanden sind. Und ich ebenfalls." „So, denken Sie das?" fragte Carway. Merkwürdigerweise klang es amüsiert. Er drehte sich zu Squall um, der sehr erstaunt war, als er ihn lächeln sah, wenn auch ein wenig traurig. „Meine Tochter interessiert sich also das erste Mal seit 10 Jahren für meine Meinung? Welche Ironie!"  
  
Er hob die Hand, als Squall etwas sagen wollte. „Sie haben Recht, Leonhart, wir hätten dieses Gespräch schon länger führen müssen. Egal, was Sie von mir halten, ich habe meine Tochter geliebt, auch wenn wir oft nicht einer Meinung waren. Es fiel mir damals sehr schwer, einzusehen, dass sie sich nach dem Tod meiner Frau gegen mich wandte. Als sie sich dann den Waldeulen anschloss und danach mit Ihnen ging, um gegen Artemisia zu kämpfen, wusste ich, dass ich sie endgültig verloren hatte. Ich beschloss, jeglichen Kontakt zu ihr abzubrechen, da sie mich anscheinend vergessen wollte. Und jetzt höre ich von Ihnen, dass sie insgeheim wissen möchte, was ich über sie und ihre Beziehung denke!"  
  
Squall war verwirrt. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieses Gespräch derart persönlich werden würde. „Oberst, ich glaube nicht, dass Rinoa es möchte, wenn Sie sich von ihr zurückziehen. Sie hat zu Ihnen zwar nicht gerade ein perfektes Verhältnis, aber das habe ich auch nicht zu meinem Vater! Dennoch würde ich nicht zögern, mit ihm zu sprechen, wenn ich glaube, dass er etwas Falsches macht. Und er auch nicht, wenn es um mich geht!"  
  
„Ah ja, Präsident Loire!" Carway lächelte jetzt breit, wenn es auch nicht vollkommen echt war. „Mir graust vor dem Gedanken, möglicherweise einmal mit ihm verwandt zu sein. Hören Sie mal... Squall!" Er sah ihn direkt an, mit festem Blick. „Sie können Rinoa mitteilen, dass ich jederzeit gern mit ihr sprechen würde, wenn sie es möchte. Und was Sie beide angeht: Wir waren oft verschiedener Meinung, aber ich habe ihr immer vertraut, wenn es um die Wahl ihrer Freunde ging, und das tue ich auch jetzt. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie wissen möchten, was ich von Ihnen halte, doch ich glaube, dass Rinoa mit Ihnen glücklich ist. Aber sollte mir jemals zu Ohren kommen, dass Sie sie unglücklich machen, dann werde ich persönlich kommen und sie wieder zu mir holen, ist das klar?"  
  
Squall hielt dem Blick stand. „Ich glaube auch nicht, dass Sie wissen möchten, was ich von Ihnen denke", sagte er. „Aber ich hatte niemals vor, Rinoa wehzutun. Ich möchte mit ihr zusammen sein, solange sie mich liebt. Sollte sie aber irgendwann einmal unglücklich bei mir sein, dann wäre ich der erste, der ihr raten würde, zu Ihnen zurückzukehren!"  
  
„Das möchte ich Ihnen auch geraten haben!" bestätigte Carway. Dann verzog er die Lippen, und diesmal wirkte er ehrlich amüsiert. „Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass das nicht so bald der Fall sein wird. Gehen Sie jetzt, bevor ich meine Zugeständnisse noch einmal überdenke!"  
  
Squall nickte, salutierte und ging aus dem Raum. „Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen, Oberst!" rief er noch, bevor er die Tür passierte. „Ja, das hoffe ich! Das hoffe ich wirklich!" meinte dieser nachdenklich. Neben ihm klingelte das Telefon. Er hob ab, lauschte der erregten Stimme am anderen Ende und legte nach ein paar Schlussworten wieder auf. Der Galbadia-Garden war gegen seine ausdrücklichen Befehle abgehoben und nahm Kurs über das Meer. Er hatte es nicht anders erwartet.  
  
Teil 4 is coming soon! 


	4. Die Schlacht um Esthar

1.1 Kapitel 8  
  
„Waaaas ist, wenn die beiden es nicht geschafft haben?" fragte Selphie argwöhnisch. „Vielleicht halten es diiiiie Gardens für zu gefährlich, um einzugreifen!" Squall beantwortete die Frage nicht einmal. Selphie wusste genauso gut wie er, dass zumindest der Balamb-Garden kommen würde, und wenn es mit dem aus Galbadia Schwierigkeiten gegeben hätte, wäre Irvine heraußen gestanden, um sich von Squall abholen zu lassen. Aber er hatte gar nicht heraußen stehen können, weil es kein Heraußen mehr gab. Denn der Garden war weg. Sie würden kommen. Doch es könnte zu spät sein.  
  
„So ein Quatsch!" kommentierte Rinoa. „Wenn überhaupt, dann werden sie ein bisschen später kommen, solange müssen wir eben durchhalten! Aber die beiden würden uns niemals im Stich lassen! Glaubst du etwa, Irvine hätte eine neue Eroberung gemacht und uns darüber vergessen?" Sie schielte grinsend zu Selphie hinüber, die ärgerlich schnaubte. „Blöööödsinn!" erwiderte sie. „Aber vielleicht ist ihnen etwas zugestoßen? Squall, was meeeeinst du?"  
  
Auch darauf antwortete Squall nicht. Er stand einfach mit verschränkten Armen da und starrte in die Richtung, aus der die Monsterarmee kommen würde. Wenn es den Monstern auf den anderen Kontinenten gelang, so ausgezeichnete Kämpfer wie Irvine und Xell zu töten, dann waren ihre Chancen noch schlechter, als sie ohnehin schon waren. Aber die beiden wussten um die Wichtigkeit ihrer Aufgabe. Sie würden eher aus den Kämpfen fliehen, als ein Wagnis einzugehen. Sorgen machte er sich viel mehr um die Anzahl der Kämpfer, die die Stadt verteidigten. Die Soldaten, die bisher hinter ihnen standen, gemischt mit einigen SEED-Anwärtern aus Trabia, waren vielleicht genug, um die Monster zu töten, die zwischen seiner Truppe durchbrachen. Aber sie würden ihnen nicht mehr bei ihrem Kampf helfen können, und allein konnten sie diese ungeheure Anzahl an Monstern unmöglich besiegen. Die Gardens MUSSTEN einfach kommen.  
  
Dennoch gab es auch etwas, aus dem der doch eher pessimistisch eingestellte Squall Hoffnung schöpfte: Ihm war aufgefallen, dass die Monster beim Kampf im Grandieri-Wald sehr viel stärker gewesen waren als auf der freien Ebene. Offenbar konnte der Beschwörer die Monster nicht mehr ganz kontrollieren, wenn sie in einer solchen Zahl auftraten, was bedeutete, dass sie nicht mit all ihrer Kraft angriffen. Nicht, dass das irgendeine Bedeutung hatte, wenn die Verstärkung nicht eintraf. Sollten die Gardens nicht auftauchen, würde die Monsterhorde sie durch die schiere Übermacht überrennen.  
  
„Sie kommt!" schrie auf einmal einer der Esthar-Soldaten, der auf einem der Elektrotürme positioniert war, die Laguna hatte aufstellen lassen. Sie würden nicht sehr viel nützen, aber die Monster, die seine Gruppe und auch das Verteidigungsheer durchdrangen, würden es dadurch nicht bis zur Stadt schaffen. „Die Monsterhorde kommt!"  
  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Tatsächlich. Man sah die Staubwolke zwar noch kaum, aber sie war dennoch so breit, dass man wusste, was da angewalzt kam. Er zog die Gunblade, die in bläulichem Feuer erstrahlte und stützte sich damit ab. Es war noch zu früh, um G.F.s wirksam aufrufen zu können. Auch Rinoa zog ihre Shooting Star hervor und Selphie spielte bereits mit ihrem Nunchaku Marke „Traum oder Illusion" herum. Trotz der Furcht, die das Heer hinter ihnen gepackt hatte, fingen einige an, beim Anblick dieser Waffen Hoffnung zu schöpfen. Sie hatten Artemisia besiegt. Wieso sollten sie den Monsterbeschwörer nicht auch besiegen? Squall wünschte sich, er könnte diese Zuversicht teilen.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er ein Auto näherkommen. Erstaunt drehte er sich um und sah, wie Laguna zusammen mit Kiros, Ward und Professor Odyne ausstieg. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte er. „Ihr solltet besser nicht in der Gegend herumstehen, wenn die Monster hier ankommen. Wo ist Ell?"  
  
„In Sicherheit, in einem der Schutztürme. Ich bin nur hier, weil ich mit diesem Typen reden will, bevor er meine Stadt in Schutt und Asche legt. Immerhin ist Adell tot, Esthar existiert schon seit Jahren ohne jeden Krieg. Vielleicht können wir ihn ja von diesem Wahnsinn abbringen." Laguna sah selbst nicht sehr überzeugt davon aus. „Ich muss es versuchen", meinte er. „Wenn's nicht klappt, bin ich hier schneller wieder weg, als du mir mit den Augen folgen kannst, versprochen!"  
  
Squall's Miene zeugte von Skepsis, aber dann wandte er sich an Professor Odyne: „Und warum sind Sie hier, Professor? Ich nehme nicht an, dass dieser Suizid-Anwärter hier Sie kurzfristig zum Vizepräsidenten ernannt hat." Er hörte, wie Laguna empört Luft einsog und Rinoa und Selphie leise kicherten, achtete jedoch nicht darauf. „Das sei durchaus nicht so, oder?" antwortete der untersetzte Wissenschaftler. „Präsident Loire habe mich lediglich gebeten mitzugehen, weil dieser Feind früher war mein Untergebener. Vielleicht höre er ja auf einen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten, oder? Es sei einen Versuch wert, oder?"  
  
Squall zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich wieder um. Als Laguna neben ihn trat, hörte er seinen Vater flüstern: „Um auf dieses Suizid-Thema zurückzukommen: ICH bin es nicht, der hier vorne stehen bleibt, wenn die Monster hier antanzen, falls du das vergessen hast!" Squall nickte lediglich. Er hätte auch nichts sagen können, denn in diesem Moment hörte man einen weiteren Posten rufen: „Der Balamb-Garden kommt! Der Balamb- Garden ist in Sicht!"  
  
Tatsächlich. Man konnte bereits die schneckenhausförmige Silhouette der Kampfschule ausmachen. Aber nur zaghafter Jubel brach in den Reihen der Verteidiger aus, denn auch das Monsterheer war nun heran. Man konnte bereits einen sogar für diese Tierart riesigen Rumbrum-Drachen erkennen. Er war so groß, dass Squall sich unwillkürlich fragte, ob er mit seinem Herzensbrecher bei diesem Vieh eine Chance hatte. Und auf ihm standen zwei Gestalten: der Beschwörer und auch Quistis.  
  
„Sieh an, da sind unsere Freunde ja wieder", bemerkte Feyjar Trepe. „Aber nicht vollständig, wie ich sehe. Aber wer sind diese zwei Neuen, die neben dem Anführer stehen? Und diesen Riesen mit seinem kleineren Freund beim Auto kenne ich auch noch nicht."  
  
Quistis strengte die Augen an. „Der Riese und sein Freund sind Ward und Kiros, die obersten Berater des Präsidenten." Sie achtete nicht auf das überraschte Gesicht ihres Vaters und fuhr fort: „Der kleine Mann im Vordergrund ist Professor Odyne, der Zauberforscher. Und der Mann neben Squall ist der Präsident selbst, Laguna Loire! Anscheinend will er mit uns sprechen!"  
  
„So, die ganze Hochprominenz ist also vertreten." Ihr Vater schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Meine Achtung vor der neuen Führungsspitze von Esthar steigt angesichts dieses Mutes. Aber dieses Gespräch ist sinnlos. Wir werden Esthar einnehmen, egal, was er zu sagen hat!" Quistis schwieg.  
  
„Sie da, Feyjar Trepe! Und auch du, Quistis! Wenn du dich noch an meinen Namen erinnerst, er lautet Laguna Loire, und ich bin der derzeitige Präsident von Esthar!" Laguna machte eine Pause, um seine Stimme zu schonen. „Ich will Sie im Namen aller Esthar-Bürger bitten, mit diesem Wahnsinn aufzuhören! Adell, die Sie damals auf dem Mond aussetzen ließ, ist tot! Ihre Tochter und mein Sohn haben sie gemeinsam besiegt! Dass Ihre Frau durch sie sterben musste, tut mir Leid, aber niemand konnte etwas tun! Sie kennen Adells Macht, sie war zu stark, um sie anzugreifen!"  
  
„Sie haben es gewagt", schrie Feyjar zurück. „Und dass sie besiegt werden konnte, haben diese jungen Leute gezeigt! Aber damals hat keiner, absolut niemand versucht, sie aufzuhalten, als sie mich ins Exil schickte oder meine Frau ermordete! Niemand dieser verfluchten Esthar-Bürger, wie Sie sie nennen, ist aufgestanden und hat ihr widersprochen!" Er sprühte geradezu vor Hass. Quistis wollte ihm beruhigend die Hand auflegen, aber er schüttelte sie ab. Er schien sie vergessen zu haben.  
  
„Squall und seine Freunde konnten die Hexe nur besiegen, weil sie die G.F.- Kräfte nutzten!" entgegnete Laguna. Professor Odyne, Ihre ehemaliger Vorgesetzter, kann Ihnen bestätigen, dass niemand sonst dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre!" „Das sei richtig!" begehrte der Wissenschaftler auf. „Adell sei gewesen viel zu stark, um allein angegriffen zu werden, oder? Es hätte gebraucht viele Opfer, um sie zu besiegen, oder? Nur die SEEDS..."  
  
Der Beschwörer fiel dem Professor ins Wort. „Halten Sie den Mund, Professor! Ich erkenne Sie wieder, ja. Sie hätten damals Ihr Wissen über Hexen ausspielen können, um Adell aus dem Weg zu schaffen, aber Sie taten es nicht. Ich habe kein Interesse an Ihren Ausreden!" Quistis ergriff ihn am Arm. „Vater!" zischte sie warnend, aber er beachtete sie nicht. „Sie haben mir keine Chance gelassen, also lasse ich Ihnen auch keine. Meine Schöpfungen, die Sie abgelehnt haben, werden jeden einzelnen von Ihnen töten!" Er wollte die Hand heben, als Quistis ihn herumriss. „Vater", begehrte sie auf. „Lass ihnen doch wenigstens Zeit, sich zurückzuziehen! Sie sind immerhin gekommen, um zu verhandeln! Lass sie gehen, sie kommen doch ohnehin nicht weit!"  
  
Sein Blick zeugte von Wahnsinn. „Ja", gab er zu. „Das stimmt. Welchen Unterschied macht es also, wenn sie jetzt sterben? Keine Sorge, meine Tochter, bald ist alles vorbei. Dann sind deine Freunde, die unseren Tod wollen, selbst tot und Esthar gehört uns. Erst dann können wir in Frieden leben, denn wer könnte uns danach noch gefährlich werden?" Nur zögernd ließ Quistis seinen Arm los. Und im selben Moment setzte sich die Monsterhorde in Bewegung, direkt auf die Verteidiger zu!  
  
„Laguna!" schrie Kiros, während er dem Präsidenten seine MG zuwarf, „fang!" Laguna fing sofort an, in die Monstermenge zu ballern, womit er aber nicht sehr viel Schaden anrichtete. „Gut, dass ich verrückten Monsterbeschwörern grundsätzlich nicht traue, was, Squall?" fragte er, aber sein Sohn hörte ihm nicht zu, denn er beschwor gerade wie seine Freunde eine G.F. Laguna begann, mit Odyne, Kiros und Ward im Schlepptau rückwärts zu rennen, auf die noch sichere Verteidigerlinie zu. Eben, als er sie erreichte, erschienen in Sekundenabständen Bahamut, Alexander und Kaktor und brachten Tod über die erste Monsterreihe. Aber noch immer war die Ebene voll von ihnen.  
  
Squall warf schnell seine vorbereiteten Schutzzauber über sich und spreizte die Beine. Jetzt wurde es ernst, jetzt mussten sie zeigen, was in ihnen steckte. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Rinoa und Angel zusammen auf die Horde zuliefen, um sie mit „Sternschnuppe" zu dezimieren, aber auch das war nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. Selphie warf Ultima- und Meteor- Steine um sich, während sie auf ihr Limit wartete und er selbst sprang in die Luft und fegte einige der Ungeheuer mit seinem „Schicksalszirkel" zu Boden. Den Angriff eines Gogue Seals beantwortete er mit einem Konter, der das Monster gegen seinen Hintermann warf. Selphie beschwor „Mega-Vita", was sich glücklicherweise auch auf ihre Hintermänner auswirkte, denn auch wenn sie viele Monster töteten, nur zu viele kamen auch durch. Die Verteidiger, unterstützt von den Elektrokanonen, taten ihr Bestes, um die Bestien aufzuhalten, aber mehr als einer lag schon tot auf dem Boden.  
  
Dann war der Garden heran, und mit einem freudigen Aufschrei landeten vier Gestalten neben ihnen, die sich sofort in den Kampf stürzten. Squall leistete sich nicht den Luxus, zu überlegen, wo zum Teufel Cifer, Rai-Jin und Fu-Jin herkamen, statt dessen vollführte er einen „Herzensbrecher", der drei Rumbrum-Drachen und zwei Grendel tot hinfallen ließ. Aber genug Monster standen noch. Rai-Jin zauberte einige Blitzga auf eine Gruppe Lebensverbieter, die sofort auseinander fielen. Fu-Jin griff sofort drei Drachen-Isolden an, die sich an ihr vorbeidrängen wollte und schaffte es tatsächlich, sie zurückzutreiben. Cifer wandte seine „Teufelsklinge" an und stoppte so den Vormarsch eines Rudels Archeodinos. Xell unterstützte ihn dabei tatkräftig, wobei er keinen Unterschied machte, ob seine Kicks nun Stahlgiganten oder Archeodinos trafen. Rinoa rief noch einmal Angel und zwei Morbole wurden von der „Angel-Kanone" durchstoßen.  
  
Plötzlich erschien ein seltsames Licht am Himmel und vier Schwerter fielen herunter, wobei eins sogar einen Behemoth an den Boden nagelte. Gilgamesh erschien in einem Wirbel aus roter Farbe, nahm ohne eine Miene wegen der Gegnermasse zu verziehen, das Masamune zur Hand und spaltete mehr als zwei Dutzend Monster in der Mitte durch. Dann verschwand die sonderbare G.F. wieder. Squall dankte ihm im Stillen, während er einen weiteren Herzensbrecher vollführte, der sieben Ungeheuer das Leben kostete. Neben ihm zauberte Fu-Jin Tornado auf ein Rudel Galchimesäras, das sofort tot war, als es am Boden aufschlug. Rai-Jin erlegte mit seinem „Drachentöter" einen Schmelzdrachen, den er so heftig nach hinten schmetterte, dass auch sein Hintermann sein Leben aushauchte, während Selphie vier Meteor-Zauber auf einmal auf die Horde losließ. Cifer probierte noch einmal seine Teufelsklinge an zwei Morbolen aus, die in Stücken wieder auf die Erde zurückkamen. Xell hatte sich inzwischen ganz den Stahlgiganten zugewandt, von denen er mit seinem „Xell's Final Heaven" gleich fünf auf einmal durchbohrte. Rinoa ließ Angel mit dem „Angel Strike"-Befehl einen besonders großen Rumbrum-Drachen hochheben und auf einige Drachen-Isolden und Chimära- Hirne fallen, die ebenfalls in die Erde gestampft wurden.  
  
Dennoch, hinter ihnen wurde die Sache langsam ungemütlich. Trotz unzähliger Phönix-Federn lagen schon viele Verteidiger tot am Boden. Wenn nicht bald Verstärkung kam... „He, Leute!" erschallte in diesem Moment eine Stimme über ihnen. „Lasst mir auch noch ein paar von den Viechern übrig!" Irvine sprang über das Geländer seines ehemaligen Gardens, der bereits begann, neue Verteidiger auszuspucken, landete neben Selphie und begann sofort, die Bestien mit Pulsarmunition zu beschießen. Zwei Morbole und ein Grendel waren unter seinen ersten Opfern. Gut, dachte Squall, während er den Angriff eines Chimära-Hirns konterte, jetzt haben wir drei Teams und neue Verteidiger. Damit halten wir wieder ein bisschen länger durch. Aber wie lange noch? Er warf einen Mega-Phönix hinter sich, um die Lage des Heeres ein wenig zu verbessern und spürte dankbar die Wirkung des von Rai-Jin geworfenen Final-Elixiers. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Kampf.  
  
Quistis wurde immer unwohler, je länger sie den Kampf betrachtete. Du gehörst nicht hierher, flüsterte der SEED in ihr, du musst die Menschen vor diesen Monstern beschützen! Dass ihr Vater sie anscheinend gar nicht mehr wahrnahm, sondern verzückt bemerkte, wie seine Schöpfungen mehr und mehr Verteidiger töteten, verstärkte die Stimme noch, aber sie hatte die Verleumdungen aus dem Mund ihrer Freunde noch nicht vergessen. Dieser Trotz hielt sie davon ab, etwas zu unternehmen. Nervös sah sie zu den Gardens hinüber, um das Sterben nicht länger mit ansehen zu müssen.  
  
Und blickte in das Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Natürlich nicht ihrer richtigen Mutter, sie war tot, aber die Frau, die sie aufgezogen hatte, die sie wie ihr eigenes Kind geliebt hatte, stand an der Seite ihres Mannes auf der Brücke des Balamb-Gardens und sah sie an. In ihrem Blick lag ebensoviel Zorn wie Trauer. „Mama!" flüsterte Quistis betroffen. Edea war hier! Der Kopf ihres Vaters fuhr herum und gewahrte Edea. „Deine Mutter ist tot, Quistis!" schrie er mit überschnappender Stimme. „Diese Frau hat dich aufgezogen, aber sie hat dich nicht geliebt, wie deine Mutter es getan hätte! Sieh sie nicht an!"  
  
Quistis konnte ihre Augen nicht von Edea abwenden, ganz gleich, wer es ihr befohlen hätte. Und als hätte ihre Ziehmutter gewusst, dass sie Quistis' ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatte, zeigte sie mit ihrer Hand zu den SEEDs hin, die noch immer gegen die Monster fochten. Sie folgte der Richtung der Hand und sah wieder den Kampf vor sich. Irvine! schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Bist du verrückt geworden? „Nein", schrie sie, packte ihren Vater und riss ihn um. Im nächsten Moment fühlte sie sich hinten an der Kleidung gepackt und hochgehoben.  
  
„Vorsicht!" schrie Irvine, aber Selphie war gerade dabei, Ultima-Zauber auf einige Gogue Seals und Stahlgiganten anzuwenden. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er bemerkt, wie sich von hinten ein Schmelzdrache an das Mädchen heranschlich. Blitzartig erinnerte er sich an seine erste Unterrichtsstunde im Galbadia-Garden, in der es lautete: „G.F.s sind die Grundlage der Stärke der SEEDs, aber sie sind launische Partner. Man darf sie nicht verärgern, wenn man am Leben bleiben will! Sie sind Geister, die den Regeln des Kampfes unterworfen sind, also hütet euch, jemals diese Regeln zu verletzen! In diesem Fall werden euch die Schutzgeister sofort verlassen und ihr steht ohne Schutz da!" Selphie's Verteidigung ist nur nach vorn ausgerichtet! Was passiert, wenn ein Monster sie gegen die Kampfesregeln von hinten tötet? Kann man sie dann überhaupt wiederbeleben? Aber was passiert mit mir, wenn ich dieselben Regeln breche, um sie zu retten?  
  
Doch während sein Kopf noch Für und Wider dieser Aktion abwog, reagierte sein restlicher Körper bereits. Er fuhr herum, riss die Exetor hoch und schoss den Drachen mit einem gezielten Treffer nieder. Einen Moment lang wartete er, dann durchströmte ihn wilde Freude, als er bemerkte, dass ihn seine gekoppelten G.F.s nicht verlassen hatten. Er drehte sich um und wollte schon auf das nächste Monster anlegen, als – ihn das Schwert des Stahlgiganten mit voller Wucht traf und durchbohrte. Er sah verwirrt auf die Waffe herab, die ihn eben getötet hatte. Wieso das? dachte er, ohne Schmerz zu verspüren. Ich spüre Ifrit und die anderen doch noch! Wie kann es dann sein, dass...  
  
Bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, zog der Stahlgigant das riesige Schwert wieder aus seiner Brust heraus und er fiel zu Boden. Das letzte, was er hörte, bevor sich sein Blick trübte und eine sonderbar endgültige Finsternis ihn einhüllte, war Selphies Stimme, die etwas schrie: „NEIN! Irvine! Erzengel!" Es war der schönste Klang, den er jemals in seinem Leben gehört hatte, auch wenn er von den Todesschreien von Menschen und Monstern etwas getrübt wurde. Er versuchte zu lächeln, als das Mädchen noch einmal Erzengel auf ihn zauberte, dann schloss er seine Augen.  
  
Squall sah verwundert nach vorn zu dem riesigen Rumbrum-Drachen, auf dem eigentlich der Beschwörer und Quistis stehen sollten. Jetzt sah man den Mann nicht mehr, offenbar war er gestolpert, deshalb sahen sich die Monster momentan verwirrt um. Einige wenige griffen noch mit unverminderter Wucht an, aber die meisten fragten sich wohl gerade, warum sie hier miteinander gegen Menschen kämpften, die sie sehr wohl töten konnten. Und Quistis wurde von dem Rumbrum-Drachen gerade auf den Boden geschmettert!  
  
„Quistis!" schrie er und wollte sich gerade einen Weg durch die Monster bahnen, um seiner Freundin zu helfen, als er Selphie schreien hörte. Hastig drehte er den Kopf und riss die Augen auf. Irvine lag tödlich getroffen auf dem Boden, aber seltsamerweise konnten ihm die Wiedererweckungssprüche des Mädchens nicht mehr helfen. Dann, nach ein paar Sekunden begann sein Körper in einem purpurnen Licht zu glühen und seine gekoppelten G.F., Ifrit, Pandemona und Siren lösten sich von seinem Körper und schwebten gen Himmel.  
  
Da Rai-Jin und Fu-Jin sich momentan um seine Monster kümmerten, von denen sich nicht wenige selbst anfielen, hatte er genug Zeit, die Schutzgeister anzurufen: „He, wartet! Wo wollt ihr hin? Der Kampf ist noch nicht vorbei!" Siren drehte sich um und blickte ihn mit ihren strahlenden Augen ernst an. „Dieser Mensch hat gegen die Gesetze des Kampfes verstoßen, die Hyne einst aufstellte! Er ist tot und wir somit frei! Lebt wohl!"  
  
Er tötete einen Lebensverbieter, der sich zu ihm durchgekämpft hatte und rief: „Bleibt hier! Wir haben euch besiegt, in einem ehrlichen Kampf! Sagt Phönix, er soll Irvine wiederbeleben!" Nun drehte sich auch Ifrit um und seine volltönende Stimme ließ die Monsterhorde erzittern: „Wir sind frei, wenn jemand den Kampfregeln zuwiderhandelt, Mensch! Selbst wenn Phönix den Toten wiederbeleben könnte, was nicht der Fall ist, würden wir ihn nicht darum bitten! Was willst du dagegen unternehmen?"  
  
Squall wurde von einem Zorn ergriffen, den er noch nie verspürt hatte. „Wenn ihr jetzt flieht und uns im Stich lasst", brüllte er, „dann schwöre ich, werde ich euch jagen, wohin ihr auch geht! Ich werde gegen euch kämpfen und euch töten, ohne Gnade! Und wenn ihr darum fleht, wieder unsere G.F. sein zu dürfen, ich werde euch töten, wie ihr Irvine habt sterben lassen!"  
  
Er wusste nicht, ob es sein Blick war, oder ob die drei Guardian Forces selbst zu dem Schluss kamen, dass sie hier noch etwas zu erledigen hatten. Jedenfalls blähte Pandemona plötzlich ihren Windbeutel auf und saugte die ihr nahestehenden Monster ein, um sie gleich darauf wieder auf ihre Artgenossen herabstürzen zu lassen. Auch Ifrit beschwor einen Meteor aus dem All und ließ ihn auf die Ungeheuer herabstürzen. Nur Siren blickte ihn noch aus ihren unmenschlichen Augen an. „Wir werden euch helfen", sagte sie schließlich. „Aber euren Freund wiederbeleben können wir nicht. Das kann niemand." Ihr Sirenengesang ließ einem Rumbrum-Drachen den Meteor-Zauber im Hals stecken bleiben.  
  
Squall blickte sich wieder um. Selphie hatte Irvines Kopf auf ihren Schoß gelegt und weinte. Sie schien den Kampf völlig vergessen zu haben, mit ihr war momentan nicht zu rechnen. Wieder drehte er den Kopf. Cifer, Xell und Rinoa hatten, während Rai-Jin und Fu-Jin ihn beschützt hatten, eine Bresche in die Monstermenge geschlagen, die sich langsam wieder zu formieren begann. Sie wollten zu Quistis vordringen, aber sie kamen immer langsamer voran. „He, Wunderknabe!" schrie Cifer ihm zu, während er einem Stahlgiganten die Waffe aus der Hand schlug. „Hilf uns mal ein bisschen!" „Ihr beide bleibt hier!" befahl Squall seinen beiden Helfern, ohne sie anzusehen, dann rannte er zu Rinoa, Cifer und Xell hin, die bereits wieder eingekreist wurden. Um Irvine konnten sie sich später kümmern. Jetzt mussten sie Quistis helfen. Dann sah er das Licht kommen.  
  
Der Aufprall war grauenhaft. Der Rumbrum-Drache hatte sie aus einer Höhe von mindestens 10 Metern fallen lassen. Sie fragte sich ohnehin, wieso sie sich nichts gebrochen hatte. Mühsam stemmte sich Quistis hoch und sah nach oben, in ein Paar funkelnder Monsteraugen. Aber noch heller loderten die Flammen in den Augen ihres Vaters. „Du Verräterin!" sagte er mit einer Stimme, die so kalt war, dass sich Quistis unwillkürlich duckte. „Du bist nicht meine Tochter. Meine Tochter würde mich nicht davon abhalten, meine Rache zu vollenden. Ich werde dich töten, und mit dir werden deine Freunde sterben. Einen hat es ja schon erwischt."  
  
Irvine! Dieser Gedanke ließ pure Wut in ihre Adern strömen und gab ihr die Kraft, aufzustehen und ihren Vater ins Gesicht zu sehen. Es war die Miene eines Fanatikers. Er würde nicht eher ruhen, bis der letzte Einwohner Esthars tot war, das sah sie jetzt. Wieso hatte sie das nicht nur schon früher gemerkt? Dann wäre Irvine jetzt noch am Leben! Aber ohne G.F. konnte sie diesen Ur-Drachen nicht besiegen.  
  
Der Beschwörer lachte irre. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen", sagte er zu sich selbst. „Es gibt niemanden, dem man vertrauen kann. Alle sind gegen mich und meine Schöpfungen. Sogar diese seltsame Energie auf dem Mond. Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie mir helfen wolle, auf die Erde zu gelangen, aber sie hat nicht geantwortet und meine Monster angegriffen. Ich habe sie vernichtet, nur ein Anhänger blieb von ihr zurück. Aber von dir, Verräterin, wird nichts mehr zurückbleiben!"  
  
Quistis fasste sich an die Brust. Der Anhänger vom Mond! Eine Energie, die die Monster angegriffen hatte! Konnte es sein, dass... Sie sandte mit Hilfe ihrer SEED-Kräfte eine Botschaft in das kühle Metall. Da! Eine Antwort! Die Macht, die ihren Vater auf dem Mond angegriffen hatte, war eine G.F.! Eine G.F., die der Erdtrabant erschaffen hatte, um sich gegen die Monster zu verteidigen! Hastig versuchte sie, ihren Geist mit dem fremden Bewusstsein zu koppeln, aber es war so anders als die irdischen Schutzgeister. Sie hörte, wie der Drache Luft einsog, um sein tödliches Feuer auf sie zu schleudern. „Stirb!" kreischte der Beherrscher des Tieres. Der Flammenstrahl schoss auf sie zu und hüllte sie ein.  
  
Die Health-Points der neuen G.F. waren nach diesem Angriff fast aufgebraucht. Auch wenn sie es gerade noch geschafft hatte, sie zu koppeln und aufzurufen, eine weitere Chance hatte sie nicht mehr! Mühsam nahm sie noch einmal Kontakt mit dem Schutzgeist auf, wobei sie hoffte, dass der Drache und sein Herr lange genug verwirrt sein würden, um sie nicht anzugreifen. Sie sah das Gesicht des fremden Wesens vor sich, wie es sie verwirrt anstarrte. Es war noch nie zuvor gekoppelt worden. Aber es erkannte langsam seinen Besitzer. Wieder sog der Drache Luft ein, um zu einem noch gewaltigeren Feuerstoß anzusetzen.  
  
„Seraphim!" flüsterte Quistis. Dann umtanzten grüne Flammen sie und sie rief mit lauter Stimme: „Zorn Gottes!" Dann verschwand sie. Und die Lichtgestalt kam. Man konnte nicht sehen, welche Gewänder der Engel trug, denn das Licht blendete so stark, dass man keine Konturen erkennen konnte. Nur seine Augen verrieten ein bisschen über sein Wesen. Er kannte keinen Hass, keine Gerechtigkeit oder Rache. Er erfüllte nur seinen Zweck, für den er geschaffen worden war. In der linken Hand schwang er ein Schwert, an dem meterlange Flammen züngelten. Und mit diesem holte er aus und ließ es durch den Körper des Drachen gleiten, als wäre er aus Gelee.  
  
Nachdem sie aufgetaucht war, versuchte Quistis festzustellen, ob ihr Vater noch lebte. Aber nichts konnte seine verkohlten Überreste mehr von denen des Drachen unterscheiden. Sie fiel auf die Knie. Diese G.F. war so anders gewesen, so viel stärker... Das waren ihre letzten Gedanken, dann fiel sie in Ohnmacht.  
  
Selphie erwachte aus ihrer Lethargie. Für einige Zeit hatte es in ihrem Leben nur sie und Irvines starres Gesicht gegeben, welches sie unaufhörlich streichelte. Sie hatte nichts gedacht in dieser Zeit, wie ein Roboter hatte sie seinen toten Körper angesehen und ihn liebkost. Jetzt wurde sie aus diesem Zustand gerissen, durch einen Behemoth, der auf sie zurannte. Erstaunt sah sie ihn an, sie war sich nicht bewusst, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebte. Einige Schritte, bevor er sie erreichte, traf ihn eine Wurfwaffe, die ihn niederstreckte. Dann erschienen zwei Gesichter vor ihr.  
  
„Aufwachen!" herrschte Fu-Jin sie an. „Hilf uns mal ein wenig", schloss sich Rai-Jin ihr an. „Die Biester drehen mal durch, jetzt, wo keiner mehr Kontrolle über sie ausübt!"  
  
Selphie sah sich um. Tatsächlich, die Monster, die jetzt ohne Führung waren, stürzten sich zum Teil aufeinander, aber auch oft auf die Menschen in ihrer Nähe. Auf einmal wuchs Zorn in ihr, als sie sich erinnerte, dass solch ein Geschöpf Irvine getötet hatte. Und er verwandelte sich in blanken Hass, als sie einige Stahlgiganten sah, die ihn ihre Richtung stapften. „Ihr", flüsterte sie. „IHR!!!!" Sie hob ihr Nunchaku auf, visierte die Monster an und wartete, bis die goldenen Blitze um sie herum erstarben. „THE END!" rief sie mit einer Stimme, die durch das ganze Tal zu hören war.  
  
1.2 Kapitel 9  
  
Als sie wieder erwachte, wusste sie zunächst nicht, wo sie war. Erst nach und nach wurden aus den unförmigen Klumpen um sie herum die Einrichtungsgegenstände der Krankenstation des Balamb-Garden. Auch ein Gesicht schälte sich langsam aus den Umrissen heraus. „Na, bist du endlich aufgewacht?" fragte die dazugehörige Stimme erleichtert. „Ich dachte schon, wir verlieren dich ganz!"  
  
Selphie sah sich um. „Was... ist passiert?" fragte sie. Ihre Stimme wollte ihr nicht mehr ganz gehorchen. Dr. Kadowaki zuckte mit den Schultern. „So genau weiß ich das auch nicht", meinte sie bedauernd. „Ich weiß nur, dass du und Quistis gestern von Squall und den anderen hier reingebracht wurdet, als der Kampf zu Ende war. Sie haben irgendwas davon gefaselt, dass ihr beide für den Sieg verantwortlich seid und ich euch schnellstmöglich wieder zusammenflicken soll. Quistis ist schon ein paar Stunden später wieder aufgewacht, aber du hast einfach weitergeschlafen, so als wolltest du gar nicht mehr aufwachen. Erinnerst du dich noch an etwas?"  
  
Sie versuchte es. Bilder tauchten vor ihrem Auge auf, erst Bilder von unzähligen Monstern, dann von Irvines totem Gesicht. Diese Vorstellung trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen, aber sie zwang sich, weiterzuforschen. Sie erinnerte sich an eine Gruppe Stahlgiganten, die auf sie zukam und an ein unglaublich dunkles Gefühl. Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. „The end", flüsterte sie. „Ich habe... den stärksten aller Zauber eingesetzt!" Sie hatte den ultimativen Zauber erst ein einziges Mal aufgerufen, das war in einem Zufallskampf gewesen. Aber dass er zu solchem fähig war, hatte sie nicht gewusst.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki hob die Augenbrauen. „Ach, das meinten die anderen. Ich konnte gar nicht glauben, dass du alle verbleibenden Monster allein besiegt haben sollst!" In ihrer Stimme schwang Bewunderung mit. „Warst das wirklich du?"  
  
Selphie nickte und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Sie konnte sich über diesen Triumph nicht freuen. Der Sieg war zu teuer erkauft. Viel zu teuer. „Irvine", sagte sie. „Irvine ist tot." Sie merkte vor Trauer gar nicht, dass sie auf einmal ganz normal sprach. Sie setzte sich auf, zog die Knie an und versteckte den Kopf dahinter. „Er... hat sich für mich geopfert und ist dafür gestorben. Warum nur? Warum hat er sein eigenes Leben weggeworfen, um mich zu schützen?"  
  
„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" fragte eine sanfte Stimme von der Tür her. Einen Moment lang schluchzte sie einfach weiter, bevor sie bemerkte, wem diese Stimme gehörte. Sie erstarrte förmlich. Unmöglich! Absolut unmöglich! Er war tot! Aber dennoch hörte sie die Schritte, die langsam auf sie zukamen. Das war sein Gang, eindeutig. Zaghaft hob sie den Kopf, wartete, bis sich der Tränenschleier etwas gelichtet hatte und – schrie auf.  
  
Sie versteckte ihren Kopf wieder zwischen den Knien und schrie weiter: „Du bist nicht hier! Du bist nicht hier! Du bist tot! Lass mich in Ruhe! Verschwinde!" Dann fiel sie wieder in hemmungsloses Schluchzen zurück. Nur am Rande ihres Bewusstseins bekam sie mit, wie Dr. Kadowaki die Person anschnauzte: „Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass Sie so bald noch nicht zu ihr dürfen, Kinneas! Sie sehen doch, dass sie gerade erst aufgewacht ist! Ich warne Sie, wenn sie Ihretwegen jetzt einen Schock bekommt, werfe ich Sie persönlich aus dem obersten Fenster des Gardens!"  
  
Sie bekam keine Antwort. Selphie spürte, wie sich jemand zu ihr auf das Krankenbett setzte. Beinahe hysterisch rückte sie so weit zurück, bis sie bei der Wand anstieß. Die Person folgte ihr. Sie wollte niemanden sehen, sie wollte in diesem Moment für immer so sitzen bleiben, aber jemand löste mit sanfter Gewalt ihre Arme, die um ihre Füße geschlungen waren und hoben ihr Gesicht in die Höhe. Sie schloss die Augen. Sie wollte nichts sehen, was sie verletzen würde, sie wollte das Phantom nicht ansehen. Ihre Sinne narrten sie. „Lass mich in Ruhe!" rief sie noch einmal. „Geh fort! Du bist nicht er! Er ist..."  
  
An diesem Teil des Satzes wurde sie unterbrochen, als ihr jemand sanft die Lippen mit einem Kuss verschloss. Sie war so überrascht, dass sie sogar aufhörte zu weinen. Der Kuss war nicht scheu, auch nicht fordernd, aber er wirkte beruhigend auf sie. Als dieser Jemand seine Lippen wieder von ihren wegnahm, verspürte sie ein Gefühl des Verlustes. Aber sie war nun bereit, die Augen zu öffnen. „Das... ist unmöglich", hauchte sie förmlich. „Du bist tot! Du bist... vor meinen Augen gestorben! Wie...?"  
  
Irvine verschloss ihr die Lippen mit dem Zeigefinger. Er strahlte sie derart glücklich an, dass sie plötzlich gar nicht mehr das Bedürfnis verspürte, etwas zu fragen. „Würden Sie uns wohl einige Minuten allein lassen, Doktor?" fragte er Kadowaki. Sie brummte irgendetwas vor sich hin, sagte aber: „Aber nur ein paar Minuten! Und wenn Sie auf dumme Gedanken kommen sollten, ich bin gleich im Nebenzimmer!" „Keine Sorge." „Pah!"  
  
Als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, wandte er sein Gesicht wieder ihr zu. „Pssst!" sagte er. „Sag jetzt bitte nichts. Du bist noch zu schwach dazu. Lass mich lieber erzählen." Sie nickte. Sie war momentan auch gar nicht in der Lage, etwas anderes zu machen. „Ich war wirklich tot, als der Stahlgigant mich niederstach", fing er an zu erzählen. „Ich weiß nichts davon, was danach geschah, aber die anderen haben mir erzählt, dass Quistis den Monsterbeschwörer besiegt hat und du The end eingesetzt hast. Danach seid ihr beide zusammengebrochen. Nachdem sich alle ein wenig erholt hatten, brachte Edea Ell und Rinoa dazu, einen Teil ihrer Kräfte auf mich zu übertragen. Ich kann nicht beschreiben, wie es sich anfühlte, ich glaube, bei der Geburt verspürt man dasselbe. Ich wollte sofort aufspringen und das nächstbeste Monster anvisieren, als ich dich sah. Wir haben dich und Quistis sofort hierher gebracht, aber während sie nach ein paar Stunden wieder fit war, bist du nun schon seit nahezu anderthalb Tagen hier. Ich bin die ganz Zeit hier gewesen und habe gewartet, dass du aufwachst, auch auf die Gefahr hin, von Dr. Kadowaki skalpiert zu werden. Ich wollte dir nämlich etwas sehr Wichtiges sagen."  
  
Ihre Augen flackerten. Sie wusste, was er ihr sagen wollte, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Irvine zog sie ganz nah zu sich heran und flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr: „Du hast mich gefragt, warum ich mich für dich geopfert habe. Ich habe es getan, weil ich dich liebe, Selphie. Ich liebe dich." Als er den Kopf wieder zurückzog, sah er, dass in ihren Augen schon wieder Tränenbäche warteten. Blitzartig fragte er sich, ob es so klug gewesen war, ihr jetzt schon davon zu berichten. Immerhin, vor ein paar Minuten hatte sie noch geglaubt, dass er tot war und jetzt das...  
  
Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die er ihr in diesem Zustand niemals zugetraut hatte, setzte sie sich auf und umklammerte ihn mit beiden Armen. Er bekam fast keine Luft mehr, so fest hielt sie ihn. „Ich dich auch, Irvine!" jauchzte sie glücklich. „Ich liebe dich auuuuch!" Na also, dachte Irvine zufrieden. Der Sprachfehler ist auch wieder da. Jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Er legte ihr ebenfalls die Arme um den Rücken und drückte das diesmal vor Glück weinende Mädchen fest an sich. Sie saßen lange so da. So lange, bis Dr. Kadowaki wieder hereinkam und ihn sehr bestimmt aus dem Zimmer bugsierte.  
  
„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Laguna jemals so aufgekratzt gesehen zu haben!" bemerkte Squall. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Und ich habe ihn nun schon bei weiß Gott nicht wenigen Dummheiten gesehen!" Rinoa, die sich bei ihm eingehängt hatte, schmunzelte. „Das ist doch verständlich, oder, mein großer starker Beschützer?" neckte sie ihn. „Immerhin wurde gerade seine Stadt gerettet. Das ist doch ein ziemlich triftiger Grund zum Feiern, denkst du nicht?"  
  
Squall blickte seinen Vater an. Er wusste nicht so recht, ob er heulen oder lachen sollte. „Mag ja sein", gab er zu. „Aber muss er deswegen den Schlagzeuger aus der Band vertreiben und sich selbst daran versuchen? Ich meine, er hat dafür ungefähr so viel Talent wie ein gichtgeplagter Gartenzwerg!" Tatsächlich. Der Esthar-Präsident hatte wirklich schon ein paar Gläser zu viel intus, denn er hatte der Band gedroht, sie allesamt aus der Stadt zu schmeißen, wenn sie ihn nicht unverzüglich mitspielen ließen. Rinoa kicherte leise über diesen Vergleich. „Könnte hinkommen!" bestätigte sie noch immer grinsend. „Aber es hätte viel schlimmer kommen können. Stell dir mal vor, er hätte sich an der Trompete versucht!" Nun, DAS wollte er sich besser nicht ausmalen!  
  
„Na, bei euch herrscht ja anscheinend eine Bombenstimmung!" hörten sie eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich. Als sie sich umdrehten, konnten sie gerade noch sehen, wie Xell zu Laguna hinsah und das Gesicht verzog. Wie Squall hatte er die SEED-Uniform an, was beiden gut stand, und seine Begleitung war niemand anders als die junge Bibliothekarin aus dem Balamb-Garden. Sie wusste augenscheinlich nicht, wohin vor lauter Glück, denn sie brachte kein Wort heraus, um sie zu begrüßen. Rinoa, die in ihrem smaragdgrünen Abendkleid einfach hinreißend aussah, lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wo du dich verkriechen willst, wenn sich die Leute zu fragen beginnen, ob der Sohn des Gastgebers wohl seine Begabung in Sachen Entertainment geerbt hat, Squall!" ließ Xell vernehmen.  
  
Dieser schnitt eine Grimasse und antwortete: „Nun, ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass du mich wegen einer wichtigen Angelegenheit hier wegholen könntest..." „Keine Chance", erhob der Faustkämpfer Einspruch. „Meine Begleitung und ich sind gerade erst gekommen und haben vor, das Fest auch noch ein wenig länger zu genießen, nicht wahr?" Er legte dem jungen Mädchen, welches noch mehr errötete, den Arm um die Schultern und sah es grinsend an. „Ich kann dir schließlich nicht immer aus der Patsche helfen, Squall! Wieso fragst du nicht Irvine?"  
  
„Der ist momentan... verhindert", entgegnete Rinoa. „Er hat sich seit gestern nicht mehr aus der Krankenstation weggerührt. Er will um jeden Preis dabei sein, wenn Selphie wieder aufwacht. Keine Sorge", winkte sie ab, Xells Frage vorausahnend, „es geht ihr gut. Sie schläft nur ein wenig länger als sonst. Aber ich möchte zu gerne wissen, was sie sagt, wenn sie aufwacht." Weiter konnte sie nichts sagen, denn in diesem Moment schritten Ward und Kiros zwischen sie.  
  
„Squall" zischte Kiros bittend, „du musst Laguna zur Vernunft bringen! Wenn er noch weiterhin so spielt, wird er die nächsten Wahlen niemals überleben. Du als sein Sohn solltest dich für das Image deines Vaters doch verantwortlich fühlen!" Ward nickte zustimmend und blickte besorgt zu Laguna hinüber, der gerade wieder ein Solo einlegte, welches ihnen einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Squall nickte ernst. „Mag schon sein. Aber momentan interessiere ich mich mehr für MEIN Image, und das wird gewaltig leiden, wenn ich jetzt zu ihm hingehe und mich mit ihm öffentlich zeige! Ihr müsstet solche Auftritte von ihm doch schon gewohnt sein, holt ihr ihn doch runter! Ich habe jedenfalls vor zu verschwinden, wenn er auch nur einmal meinen Namen nennt!"  
  
Kiros knirschte mit den Zähnen und warf Ward einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Der Riese zuckte nur mit den Schultern und deutete unauffällig auf die Kabel, die zur Bühne führten, wo die Musiker saßen. Kiros nickte, auf einmal diabolisch grinsend und beide verschwanden in der Menge von SEED- Anwärtern aller Gardens, Esthar-Bürgern und normalen Soldaten, die sich alle in der Residenz eingefunden hatten. Squall hatte das Gefühl, dass die Scheinwerfer, die die Band beleuchteten, in den nächsten Sekunden einen bedauerlichen Stromausfall haben würden.  
  
„Irvine Kinneas wollte wirklich nicht auf diese Party hier?" knüpfte die junge Bibliothekarin an das unterbrochene Gespräch an. „Mag sein, dass ich ihn verkenne, aber ich habe gehört, er würde kein Fest auslassen!"  
  
Rinoa schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte Squall an. „Das ist normalerweise auch richtig", bestätigte sie. „Aber ich glaube, dass ihm der Augenblick, in dem Selphie aufwacht, wichtiger ist als die ganze Nacht auf dieser Party hier." Xell blickte sie nachdenklich an. „Ja, scheint so", meinte er. „Hätte mir das jemand vor ein paar Wochen gesagt, hätte ich ihn sofort zu Dr. Kadowaki geschickt... hallo, was ist denn da hinten los?"  
  
Squall dachte im ersten Moment, dass er den Stromausfall meinte, der soeben stattgefunden hatte, aber Xell sah verwundert in Richtung Eingang. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden konnte er erkennen, was sein Freund meinte: Irvine war in den Saal gekommen, hatte seinen Hut in die Luft geworfen und nach dem erstbesten Mädchen gegriffen, das in seiner Nähe stand. Er hatte das total verwirrte Ding ein paar Mal herumgewirbelt und wieder losgelassen. Jetzt kam er mit einer zweiten Tanzpartnerin auf sie zu. „Leute!" rief er, als er sie sah. „Lasst uns feiern!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er das Mädchen gehen, das noch immer sehr verdattert drein sah – und griff nach Rinoas Hand!  
  
Diese war so verdutzt, dass sie sich protestlos mitziehen ließ und einige Schritte mit ihm mittanzte, bevor er sich mit unverständlichen Jubelrufen zum Büffettisch durchdrängte. „Jetzt ist er vollkommen verrückt geworden!" erkannte Squall Cifers sarkastische Stimme. „Ich hab's ja gleich gesagt, wer so lange in der Krankenstation sitzen bleiben kann, ist nicht normal! Zu viele Dämpfe!" Als Squall zu ihm, Rai-Jin und Fu-Jin zurücksah, war sein Gesichtsausdruck so überrascht, dass Rai-Jin lauthals zu lachen begann. Sogar Fu-Jin musste sich das Grinsen mit der Hand verhalten. „Was ist?" fragte Cifer scheinbar ruhig. „Willst du deine Freundin nicht wieder zurückholen?" Dann fing auch er zu lachen an. „Sonst brennt sie dir noch mit diesem Verrückten durch!"  
  
Einen Moment lang sah er sich versucht, seinem ehemaligen Trainingspartner gründlich die Meinung zu sagen, dann erinnerte er sich erst wieder. Schuldbewusst drehte er sich um und konnte Rinoa gerade noch auffangen, als sie auf ihn zustolperte. „Großer Gott!" entfuhr es ihr. „Was hat Selphie bloß mit ihm gemacht? Konfus auf ihn gezaubert?" „Ach, die Kleine war das?" mischte sich Cifer wieder ins Gespräch. „Deshalb hat dieser Irre Fu-Jin, als er an uns vorbeigerannt ist, also eine Kusshand zugeworfen. Und mir hat er zugerufen: „Viel Spaß noch, ihr Unwissenden!" Ich hab mir gleich gedacht, dass ihm was zu Kopf gestiegen ist. Aber das dieses Etwas Selphie war..."  
  
Xell, der dieses Gespräch anscheinend wieder in normale Bahnen lenken wollte, fragte schnell: „Was macht ihr eigentlich noch hier? Nach dem Kampf wart ihr auf einmal verschwunden! Wir dachten schon, ihr hättet euch aus dem Staub gemacht!"  
  
Rai-Jin sah ihn groß an. „Ohne mal unser Geld abzuholen? Wir sind Söldner! Wir haben mal ein Anrecht darauf, für unseren Einsatz bezahlt zu werden!" Squall drehte verwundert den Kopf, als er sicher war, dass Rinoa wieder stehen konnte. „Bezahlt?" fragte er. „Ich dachte, du wolltest diesen Kampf unbedingt für dein Image bestehen, Cifer!" „Und?" entgegnete dieser schulterzuckend. „Man kann doch auch das Nützliche mit dem Angenehmen verbinden, oder?" Dann sah er sich suchend um. „Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo sich dein Vater rumtreibt? Ich möchte ihm so bald wie möglich die Rechnung vorlegen. Ich glaube, wir werden eine Zeitlang nicht arbeiten müssen!"  
  
Squall sah kurz über seine Schulter. „Ich glaube, mit ihm kannst du heute nicht mehr rechnen", bemerkte er, als er Kiros und Ward sah, die Laguna an beiden Armen gepackt hatten und mehr hinauszerrten als –geleiteten. Er verzog die Lippen, als er Cifers ungläubiges Gesicht sah, dann blickte er wieder zu Laguna hin. „Lasst mich los, ihr beiden", verlangte er gerade. „Was soll denn das? Ich bin sicher, das Licht wäre gleich wieder angegangen..." Als sie an der Gruppe vorbeikamen, bemerkte er sie und rief ihnen zu: „Hallo, Leute! Tolle Stimmung hier, nicht? Ich hoffe, ihr amüsiert euch gut. Ich komm gleich wieder, sobald ich diese Nichtsnutze hier gefeuert habe..." In diesem Augenblick fiel die Tür hinter den dreien zu und kappte die Verbindung.  
  
Rinoa, die sich inzwischen schon wieder erholt hatte, sah Cifer so unschuldig wie möglich an. „Tja", meinte sie. „Es scheint so, als ob ihr noch bis morgen hier bleiben müsstet, nicht wahr, Cifer?" „Ja, scheint so", antwortete dieser, noch immer auf die Tür starrend. „Also, Leute hast du in deinem Freundeskreis, Squall... ich möchte nicht mit dir tauschen!" Dieser lächelte Rinoa zu, nahm sie in den Arm und sagte: „Das hoffe ich doch! Sonst müsste ich mit dir um Rinoa kämpfen. Kommt, sehen wir mal nach, ob Irvine am Büffet noch etwas für uns übriggelassen hat!"  
  
Traurig starrte Quistis auf die hellen Lichter, die immer wieder aus den Fenstern der Residenz blitzten. Natürlich wäre sie auch gerne auf diese Feier gegangen, aber sie ahnte, dass sie die gute Stimmung verdorben hätte, wenn sie aufgetaucht wäre. Wahrscheinlich hätte sich jeder in ihrer Nähe unwohl gefühlt, ihre Freunde vielleicht ausgenommen. Als sie gestern aufgewacht war, hatte sie sofort versucht, den Garden zu verlassen und wegzulaufen, aber die anderen hatten am Haupttor auf sie gewartet.  
  
Sie war darauf gefasst gewesen, zumindest aus Irvines Mund Beschimpfungen und Flüche zu hören, aber sogar er hatte kurz den Hut gehoben, sie angelächelt und „Willkommen zuhause" gesagt. Obwohl er sie nach einer kurzen Umarmung sofort wieder verlassen hatte, um zu Selphie zurückzukehren, war kein Hass bei ihm zu spüren gewesen. Auch Xell hatte ihr nur (ziemlich fest) auf die Schulter geklopft, Rinoa hatte sie warm angesehen und ihre Hände gehalten, und Squall hatte sie sogar angelächelt und umarmt! Sogar Ell war bei ihnen gewesen und hatte ihr gesagt, dass jeder in Esthar wusste, dass sie den Sieg ermöglicht hatte.  
  
Trotzdem, sie wollte auch aus einem zweiten Grund nicht gehen. Sie hatte jemanden getötet. Das war zwar im Leben eines SEED nicht zu vermeiden, aber niemand hier wusste, wie es war, den eigenen Vater umzubringen. Quistis war nicht umsonst Ausbilderin gewesen, sie konnte ihre Gefühle verstecken. Bald würde sie sich überzeugt haben, dass es ihre Pflicht gewesen war, diesen Verrückten umzubringen. Aber bis dahin würde ihr Herz ihr zuflüstern, wer dieser Verrückte gewesen war.  
  
Sie wischte eine einzelne Träne aus dem Gesicht, als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte. „Mama!" entfuhr es ihr, als Edea schließlich ins Licht trat. Sie sah ihre Ziehtochter warm an und fragte: „Hast du etwas gegen etwas Gesellschaft?" „Wieso... bist du hier? Du weißt doch, wie gefährlich es ist, die Übungshalle zu betreten! Du hättest getötet werden können!" Quistis klammerte sich am Geländer fest. Edea lächelte nur. „Squall hat mir Eden geborgt", antwortete sie. „Ich wollte mit dir sprechen."  
  
Quistis drehte sich wieder um. „Worüber denn?" fragte sie bitter. „Über meine Gründe, warum ich mich ihm angeschlossen habe? Oder über die, warum ich ihn getötet habe?" „Keins von beiden!" Edea lehnte sich neben sie ans Geländer. „Ich wollte nur wissen, was du jetzt zu tun gedenkst!" „Was?" Quistis war überrascht. Was sie jetzt tun wollte? Nun, ehrlich gesagt hatte sie noch nicht darüber nachgedacht. Sie konnte nicht im Garden bleiben, vielleicht würde es ihr sogar erlaubt werden, aber sie würde immer wieder die Blicke der Schüler im Rücken spüren. „Passt auf euch auf, sonst passiert euch das Gleiche wie ihr!" würden sie sagen.  
  
„Ich... weiß nicht", fing sie zögernd an. „Ich habe daran gedacht, meinen SEED-Rang niederzulegen und als freie Söldnerin zu arbeiten. Vielleicht bewerbe ich mich auch irgendwo beim Militär!" Sie wusste, dass sie das nicht tun würde, und Edea wusste das auch. Sie hatte die Methoden des Militärs immer verabscheut, und als Söldner zu arbeiten,... vielleicht, aber ganz allein? Das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. „Wieso?"  
  
Edea blickte sie an. „Weil ich dich sonst bitten würde, mit mir zu kommen und im Waisenhaus zu arbeiten" sagte sie. „Du könntest mir dabei helfen, die neuen Waisenkinder zu betreuen, die sicher bald eintreffen werden. Mehr als ein Kind hat gestern seine Eltern verloren. Du könntest das für diese Kinder sein, was Ell einst für euch war."  
  
Quistis sah Edea ein paar Augenblicke lang an, dann entgegnete sie: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe mit Kindern nicht sonderlich viel Übung. Vielleicht..." „Spar dir dein Vielleicht!" rief Edea. „Wieso zögerst du überhaupt? Quistis, wenn du mir im Waisenhaus Gesellschaft leisten würdest, würde das nicht nur dir, sondern auch mir helfen. Was glaubst du denn, wie es ist, wenn Cid den Garden leiten muss und ich das Haus? Ich bin sehr allein, seit ihr alle im Garden seid, Quistis. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mit mir kämst! Und außerdem würden Squall und die anderen uns besuchen kommen, wenn sie Zeit haben. Du kannst dieses Angebot einfach nicht ablehnen!"  
  
Quistis hatte ihr mit immer größerer Hoffnung zugehört. Sie stellte sich aufrecht hin, vollführte den SEED-Gruß und lächelte ihre Mutter an. „Ich nehme Ihr Angebot an!" sagte sie förmlich. „Mama", fügte sie hinzu. Dann ließ sie sich von Edea umarmen.  
  
„Was für eine Nacht!" bemerkte Rinoa, als sie sich neben Squall auf das neue Doppelbett fallen ließ. Bisher waren sie zwar miteinander gegangen, aber geschlafen hatten sie immer noch in den eigenen Zimmern. Das änderte sich ab heute. „Erst dieser Zirkus mit Laguna, dann kommt Irvine herein und hinterlässt ein Tohuwabohu und dann auch noch Xells alberne Trinksprüche!"  
  
Squall lächelte. Er fühlte sich nicht betrunken, und zweifellos war er auch nicht halb so blau wie sein Vater, aber leichter Nebel hatte sich bereits in seinem Kopf gebildet. „Ach, komm", beschwichtigte er. „Du hast doch selbst auch mitgelacht! Und gib zu, es sah urkomisch aus, als Irvine plötzlich versuchte, noch einmal auf die Krankenstation zu gehen und schon beim Aufstehen zusammenklappte!" „Ja, das stimmt! Aber jetzt schlafen dein sauberer Herr Vater und er bereits seinen Rausch aus, Cifer ist gerade dabei, seinen gerade erst verdienten Lohn im Triple Triad an Xell zu verlieren, während Fu-Jin und Rai-Jin ihn verzweifelt beobachten, und die anderen streifen noch irgendwo herum." Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an. „Wir sind endlich allein."  
  
Squall rückte ein wenig näher an sie heran und streichelte ihre Wange. „Denkst du nicht auch, dass wir unser neues Zimmer noch ein wenig feiern sollten?" fragte er leise. Sie hörte aus seiner Stimme, dass er ein bisschen nervös war. Er war so süß, wenn er unsicher war! Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sie an ihre Brust. „Ja", flüsterte sie zurück. „das finde ich auch." Sie spürte förmlich, wie sein Puls raste, aber ihr ging es kaum anders. Vermutlich war das bei jedem so.  
  
Trotzdem schob sie sich an ihn heran und küsste ihn sanft. Der Kuss löste ihre Spannung, und sie umarmten sich. Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten. „Weißt du, was ich jetzt gern machen würde?" fragte sie ihn. Seine Augen glitzerten erwartungsvoll. „Laguna hat zu mir gesagt, er möchte noch nicht so bald Großvater genannt werden müssen. Ich hätte Lust, ihn zu ärgern." Das Zimmer war dunkel, aber sie sah trotzdem, wie er rot wurde. Grinsend legte sie ihm den Finger auf den Mund. „Natürlich noch nicht jetzt. Ein wenig Zeit möchte ich dich schon noch für mich allein haben!"  
  
Sie küsste ihn noch einmal, aber diesmal unterbrachen sie sich nicht noch einmal zum Sprechen. Die restliche Nacht sprachen sie kein Wort mehr. Es war auch nicht nötig.  
  
  
  
The end  
  
  
  
So, ich hoffe, derjenige, der sich bis hierher durchgekämpft hat, ist jetzt nicht enttäuscht. Wer will und Zeit hat, kann gerne eine Mail schreiben, um seine Meinung kundzutun!  
  
Noch mal zur Erinnerung: g.girlinger@aon.at 


End file.
